Le Journal de Victoire Weasley
by ma00333
Summary: Victoire rentre en 7 année. Son petit copain, Ted Lupin, lui a conseillé de tenir un journal, ce qu'elle fait. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de se confier, elle ouvre son journal et écrit. Elle y raconte sa vie d'adolescente, ses problèmes, son début dans la vie adulte, ses espoirs et ses doûtes. Elle a des rêves, et des projets, des choix et des obligations.
1. Septembre 2017

**Hello !  
**

 **Comme vous avez pas mal apprécié La fille de Feu, ainsi que Pierre de Résurrection, j'ai décidé de vous publier cette histoire :)**

 **Il s'agit du journal intime de Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur, dont voici le résumé :**

Victoire rentre en 7° année. Son petit copain, Ted Lupin, lui a conseillé de tenir un journal, ce qu'elle fait. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de se confier, elle ouvre son journal et écrit.

Elle y raconte sa vie d'adolescente, ses problèmes, son début dans la vie adulte, ses espoirs et ses doûtes.

Elle a des rêves, et des projets, des choix et des obligations. Mais réussira-t'elle à vivre une vie épanouit ?

Voilà tout ce qui restera de Victoire Weasley, de ses 17 ans, à sa mort.

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 ** _11h38 Jeudi 1 Septembre 2017_**

Très cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, je commence à t'écrire. Je m'appelle Victoire Weasley et j'ai 17 ans. Enfin, bientôt 18. Nous sommes le premier jour de la rentrée, je t'écris dans le Poudlard Express, en direction de Poudlard pour ma dernière année. C'est Ted qui m'a conseillé de t'écrire. Ted, c'est mon petit copain. On a pratiquement grandi ensemble malgré nos quelques années de différences. Puis notre relation s'est transformée en amour. Cela fait trois mois que l'on est ensemble en secret. Enfin, c'est plus trop secret puisque mon frimeur de cousin, James, nous a surpris en train de s'embrasser et est surement allé le crier sur les toits. Des fois ma famille peut être lourde. C'est à cause de toutes ces célébrités faisant parties de la famille. Et aussi de la guerre d'il y a 20 ans. Mais passons. Carolyn, Lydia, Ciara et Camille sont en train de se changer dans notre compartiment. Ce sont mes meilleures amies avec qui je partage mon dortoir à Gryffondore depuis la première année. Tout le monde m'aime bien à Poudlard, mais je pense que c'est surtout à cause de mon nom, et aussi un peu de mon héritage de sang de vélane. Les gens disent que je suis belle, mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Les seuls qui peuvent me le dire, c'est mon père, Ted et mon petit-frère, Louis, qui a tout juste 8 ans.

Sinon, c'est ma dernière année. On en a vaguement parlé avec Ted, mais je pense qu'à la rentrée prochaine je quitterais définitivement ma famille pour m'installer avec lui. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours ressenti ce besoin de m'éloigner de ma famille et de vivre ma propre vie. M'envoler quoi. Et puis, il y a Ted aussi. Depuis que sa grand-mère est morte l'an dernier, il n'a plus de famille, même si oncle Harry l'héberge et l'aide financièrement. Il entre en deuxième année dans une fac moldue d'art. Il joue merveilleusement bien du piano.

 ** _20h24_**

Désolée, tout à l'heure j'ai dû arrêter d'écrire en vitesse car les filles avaient fini de se changer et qu'il vaut mieux qu'elles n'apprennent jamais l'existence de ce journal. La répartition s'est bien passée, surtout pour mes cousins et cousines de cette année. Il y en a tellement à Poudlard que je ne les compte même plus. Ha oui, cet idiot de James est allé répéter à tout le monde que j'étais avec Ted. Résultat, les filles sont devenues hystériques et m'ont posées pleins de questions débiles comme s'il embrassait bien ou si on allait s'enfuir en cachette pour vivre notre amour. Je sais que mes parents, surtout ma mère ne voient pas ça d'un très bon œil. D'ailleurs, s'ils savaient mes projets d'avenirs …

La majorité des filles trouve Ted très mignon grâce à sa métamorphagie et son air mystérieux quand on le connait pas. Moi, ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'aime. J'adore quand il me regarde travailler, quand il prend discrètement ma main dans la sienne, quand il fronce les sourcils pour réfléchir à un problème. Il me manque déjà tant ! J'aimerais tellement être avec lui, dans sa fac.

Sinon, j'ai eu mon emploi du temps. Il est pas mal, et j'ai beaucoup de temps libre, je pourrai réviser les A.S.P. . Tantes Hermione et Audrey n'ont pas arrêtées des vacances de me dire que si je ne commençais pas à réviser maintenant, je risquais de les rater. Mais Ted m'a affirmé que je n'en avais pas besoin, du moins jusqu'en Mai. Et puis, tante Hermione n'a même pas ses A.S. !

Bon, je vais me coucher, demain est une longue journée de cours qui m'attend.

 ** _Vendredi 2 Septembre 2017_**

Première journée de cours épuisante. Pas très passionnante, toujours les mêmes discourt barbant. On a fait des trinômes pour l'année, pour tester une nouvelle réforme du ministère. Je suis avec Lydia et Ciara, vu qu'on a les même options ( études moldus ). J'ai reçut plusieurs lettres aujourd'hui de ma famille. J'arrête pas de me souvenir de Ted, qui ne recevait que rarement des lettres. C'est d'ailleurs par lettres qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. On a commencé par s'envoyer des lettres d'amours, et puis un soir, on s'est retrouvé seuls chez lui. Alors on s'est embrassé, et depuis on se quitte plus. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on attendait d'être ensemble. Bref, sinon, il m'a promit de m'écrire tous les jours des lettres. Je colle ici sa première lettre, elle est trop mignonne :

 _"Vic, mon Cœur._

 _Tu es à peine partie que tu me manque déjà. Je regarde le train partir, t'emmenant loin de moi. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée, et que tes cousins ne t'embêtent pas trop. Et aussi que tu ne t'ennuies pas._

 _Moi, j'ai erré tout le temps entre mes cours. Cette faculté moldue est bien, mais elle serait meilleure si tu y étais avec moi. J'ai hâte que tu m'y rejoigne. Les gens sont talentueux ici, et c'est pour ça que je pense que nous y avons notre place._

 _J'aimerais tellement te voir mon amour, et te serrer contre mon coeur. Je te promet de venir te voir très bientôt._

 _Tu me manque, je t'aime_

 _Ted"_

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Lui aussi me manque tellement ! Nous avons tant de projets ensemble, même si personne ne le sait. Sauf peut-être papa. Il me connait mieux que personne, et je suis sûre qu'il me comprend et sait au fond de lui tout ce que je ne lui dis pas. Il y a aussi ma cousine Rose, ma préférée. Elle a hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère, mais du fort caractère de Weasley, ce qui donne quelque chose d'exceptionnelle. Je l'adore. Mais j'ai peur des réactions du reste de ma famille, qu'ils brisent mes rêves Ils ont déjà eu tellement de mal à accepter la décision de Teddy, alors la mienne ? Oublions ça pour le moment. Rosie et Al ont reçut la lettre spéciale rentrée à Poudlard. Toujours la même de la famille, seul le nom change. Et James est déjà collé pour avoir fait une mauvaise blague à Scorpius Malfoy. Le pauvre, il avait juste aidé Rosie à ramasser ses livres après lui être rentré dedans.

 ** _Vendredi 9 Septembre 2017_**

Aujourd'hui, Carolyn nous a fait une crise. Quand elle était petite, elle a assisté au meurtre de ses parents et s'en est sortie grâce à ses pouvoirs ( ses parents étaient moldus ). Même si elle ne se souvient de rien, et il lui arrive d'être à la limite de la folie. C'est là qu'elle a le plus besoin de nous. Cette fois, l'élément déclencheur, c'était par-ce que John Hydre, un Serpentard avec qui elle est sorti l'a bousculé et ignoré après. Durant sa crise, elle nous a aussi accusé de la laisser de côté et toute sorte de chose. On a eu du mal à la calmer, mais c'est toujours dur. Peu de gens sont au courant, il lui a fallut près de trois ans pour nous l'avouer. Avant, on l'enfermait dans le dortoir et on attendait que ça passe. Les anciens de l'ordre du Phœnix nous compare souvent aux maraudeurs. D'après ce que j'ai compris et ce que m'a expliqué Ted, les meilleurs amis de son père, dont le cousin de sa mère et le père d'oncle Harry, se transformaient en animagi pour l'aider dans sa lycanthropie lors des pleines lune. Je trouve ça très courageux. Et c'est une des seuls choses que Ted sait de son père. Il a beaucoup souffert de ne pas connaître ses parents. Mais il dit que je suis SA famille, et j'aime le croire. Il me manque !

 ** _Lundi 12 Septembre 2017_**

Aujourd'hui, sélections de quidditch. James est bien sûr le capitaine. Al passe les sélections pour être batteurs et Camille en tant que Gardienne. Mais c'est sûr qu'ils vont être pris. J'espère que Gryffondore va remporter la coupe cette année ! Vu l'équipe d'enfer qu'on a, ça m'étonnerait pas.

Ce week-end, je vais au Près à Lard. Teddy y sera aussi, on pourra passer notre journée en amoureux. J'ai hâte ! Ces lettres me font tellement de bien. Faites que le temps passe plus vite !

 ** _9h17 Samedi 17 Septembre 2017_**

Ça y est, le jour tant attendu est là. Je suis toute excité ! Les filles se sont moquée de moi en disant que je me faisais belle exprès pour lui. C'est pas vrai ! Enfin, pas faux non plus, mais j'ai juste mis du vernis à ongles violet, pour être assorti à ses cheveux ! S'ils sont toujours violet. On a rendez-vous à 10h devant le magasin de mes oncles. Je ne tiens plus en place, je suis debout depuis 6h du matin, presque impossible de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Bon allez, j'en peux plus, j'y vais, et tant pis si je suis en avance !

 ** _21h54_**

Je viens à peine de rentrer, et je suis épuisée. Les filles me tannent pour avoir les détails de notre journée, mais je ne leur dirait rien. Cette journée n'appartient qu'à Ted et moi.

Quand je suis arrivée, avec un quart d'heure d'avance, il était déjà là. Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes regarder ses pieds en m'attendant, lui, ses cheveux violet tombant sur son front, ses mains dans les poches et sa moue pensive. Puis, il a levé les yeux et m'a sourit quand il m'a vu. J'ai fondu comme la glace au soleil. Je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai couru comme une enfant me jeter dans ses bras. Nous sommes restés quelques temps, juste à nous élancer, profitant de la peau et de l'odeur de l'autre. Puis, il m'a embrassé chastement avant de prendre ma main et de m'entraîner dans les différentes boutiques. On a passé la journée main dans la main, échangeant régulièrement des baisers. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien en parcourant les rayons d'articles en vente, il m'a fait rire en buvant nos bière au beurre, et j'ai rayonné toute la journée d'être avec lui. Il m'a parlé de la fac, moi de Poudlard. On a vaguement évoqué ma famille. Les premières vacances de l'année sont dans un mois. On voulait les passer ensemble, mais maman veut aller en France et ne voudra jamais que j'emmène Ted, ou alors que je reste. Au pire, Lydia pourra peut être venir, mais personne d'autre. Même si maman est gentille, elle fait très attention aux apparences et aux regards des gens. Même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle préfère que je fréquente des personnes riches, influentes et de sang-pur. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle veut juste ce qu'elle pense être le mieux pour moi. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle aime pas beaucoup Ted et Ciara ( sang-mêlés et pas très riches ). Mais je pense aussi que c'est surtout grand-mère Adèle qui l'influence, sinon elle n'aurait pas épousé papa. On est déçut avec Ted, je lui ai promis qu'on passerait les vacances de Noël ensemble chez grand-mère Molly. Sinon, à la fin de notre rendez-vous, il m'a pris par les hanches et m'a embrassé tendrement. J'aimerai me réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés. Avant, on dormait souvent ensemble, mais depuis qu'on est ensemble on le fait plus trop. En fait, c'est par-ce que je suis vierge, et il veut pas me brusquer. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'on nous laissera plus dormir ensemble maintenant. J'aimerais tellement que ma première fois soit avec lui, mais j'ai si peur ! Bon, il faut que je me couche, demain j'ai mon premier cours de danse de l'année, il faut que je sois en forme !

 ** _Dimanche 18 Septembre 2017_**

Je reviens de mon premier cours de danse de l'année. Ça fait du bien de reprendre le sport ! Par contre, je sens déjà les courbatures ! Ma prof m'a dit que si je continuais comme ça, j'aurais un grand avenir de danseuse étoile. Mais il faut que je bosse encore plus. Heureusement que la salle sur demande existe ! Je vais te confier mon plus grand secret, celui que je partage avec Ted. Je sais que tu le gardera bien, Tantes Hermione et Ginny t'ont jeté suffisamment de sorts pour que tout ce que j'écris soit en sécurité. Alors voilà, je fais de la danse. Tous les Dimanches, je quitte Poudlard, et mon père m'emmène dans Londres. Là-bas, je pratique pendant 5 heures de la danse. En général, je fais 3h de classique, et 2h d'autres danses. J'alterne entre le hip-hop, le contemporain, le jazz, la danse du ventre et de la gymnastique. Ma prof dit que c'est bien de ne pas faire que du classique et de faire un peu de tout, ça ouvre des portes. Depuis que j'ai 2 ans je danse. Mes parents ne s'y sont jamais opposés, ils voient ça comme une passion. Oui, mais voilà, je voudrais en faire mon métier. Et là, je suis sûre qu'ils ne seront pas d'accord. Ted le sait, c'est même lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Avant, quand on me demandait ce que je voulais faire plus tard, je savais pas trop. Maintenant je sais. Je rêve d'un spectacle de danse, où je m'accorderais tellement bien avec mon partenaire ( j'avoue que j'aimerai bien que ce soit Ted, même s'il n'est pas danseur professionnel ), et j'aurais tellement confiance en lui, que l'on pourrait utiliser la magie pour danser. Je suis sûre que cela serait formidable, mais ça demanderait tellement de travail !

Bon aller, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça mon pauvre petit journal. J'ai encore une montagne de devoir à faire, dont un horrible devoir de potion à rendre. Pourquoi les Weasley sont-ils tous nuls en potion ? Grrrrr !

 ** _Mercredi 21 Septembre 2017_**

Aujourd'hui, James a encore fait des siennes. Il a fait exploser les toilettes des filles pour essayé de trouver la chambre des Secrets. Sauf que c'était pas les bons ! Un vrai démon ce gosse ! Je plainds la gentille petite Lilly et Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny. Heureusement que l'année prochaine je ne suis plus là, parce que maintenant qu'Al est là, ils vont faire péter l'école ! Encore qu'Albus se tient mieux que lui, mais ce sont de vrais danger public ces deux là ! Quoi que, j'ai beau dire, je les aime quand même beaucoup mes cousins. Même si Rose, papa, Louis et grand-mère Molly ont mes faveurs, je me demande ce que je ferais sans les autres.

 ** _Dimanche 25 Septembre 2017_**

Hier j'ai pas pu voir Ted. Mais je suis allée voir Oncle George dans sa boutique. J'y ai vu aussi Tante Angelina et Fred et Roxane. Tante Angelina me donne toujours des choses, comme des vêtements pour danser, du maquillage, des produits de beauté. Chose que maman ne fait pas. Je crois que c'est par-ce qu'elle ne vaut pas que je grandisse. Fred tient tout seul sur son balais miniature, et Roxane a sa première dent. Ils sont trop chous tous les deux. Oncle George m'a donné quelques nouveaux produits pour m'amuser à Poudlard. Je sais déjà sur qui je vais les tester ! James, prépare-toi, cousine Vic arrive ! Gniacgniacgniac !

Sinon, aujourd'hui j'ai fait de la valse. C'est rare que je fasse ce genre de danse, car il faut obligatoirement un partenaire, et c'est dure d'en trouver un pendant mes heures de cours particuliers. Mais le cousin de ma prof est là pour la semaine. C'était gentil de sa part. Sauf quand il a essayé de me draguer. En plus, il a profité de la danse pour faire trainer ses mains, mais vu les furoncles qu'il a maintenant, il ne risque plus de recommencer ! Bien fait, sale pervers !

 ** _Mardi 27 Septembre 2017_**

J'suis collée. 2 heures demain soir à nettoyer les vitres de la Grande Salle pour avoir malencontreusement versé une poudre faisant gonfler dans le verre de James. Celui-ci était tellement gonflé comme un ballon qu'il s'est envolé. C'était trop drôle, mais McGo m'a vu. Quand elle m'a punie, elle a eu du mal à ne pas rire. Quand je suis partie, elle m'a quand même glissé à l'oreille :

– Bien joué Miss. La prochaine fois, tachez de ne pas vous faire prendre quand même. Pour cette fois, je n'enverrai pas de lettre à vos parents.

Par Merlin merci. Maman m'aurait surement envoyé une beuglante me rappelant comment doit se tenir une jeune fille de mon âge. Elle est tellement vieux jeu ! Ted m'a dit que j'avais eu une super idée et qu'il ne l'avait pas volé ! Je l'aime tellement ! Samedi on doit se voir, je suis impatiente !

 ** _Mercredi 28 Septembre_**

On est allée pique-niquer dans le parc avec les filles. On s'est bien amusée et on a bien rigolé. On a notre coin à nous, près du lac. On s'est même un peu éclaboussée. A un moment, Jacques Spoyl est venu. Ça fait une semaine que Ciara l'a quitté, mais il l'a harcèle. Elle l'a bien envoyé balader, et m'a même demandé de lui prêter une des inventions de mon oncle. Ciara, c'est un peu la Don Juan du groupe. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu rester avec un garçon plus d'un semaine. Elle adore leur briser le coeur. Je crois que c'est par-ce que son père est parti quand elle était petite. Elle est sang-mêlé, et très belle, et elle le sait. Elle le tire à son avantage. C'est toujours à elle qu'on parle de nos problèmes de filles, par-ce que c'est la plus féminine de nous. Ah, et elle n'est plus vierge depuis ses 15 ans. Ensuite, il y a Camille. Elle est du genre pas très bavarde, fan de Quidditch, mais très loyale. C'est un vrai garçon manqué. L'opposé parfait de Ciara. C'est aussi une née-moldue, mais elle a un putain de talent innée pour le Quidditch. On dirait qu'elle est né sur un balais ! Puis, il y a Lydia. Elle est très riche et appartient à une grande famille de sang-pur. De mon point de vue, c'est la plus neutre, la plus normale de la bande. Elle sort avec un Serdaigle, Chace Tanz, depuis 2ans et demi. Ils sont un peu le couple parfait de l'école. Par contre, elle nous a jamais dit s'ils l'avaient fait ou pas. Mais je peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est sa vie privée après tout ! J'ai bien caché ma relation avec Ted pendant 3 mois. Et puis il y a Carolyn. La pauvre peut être complètement perturbé dès fois. Mais on est là pour elle, et on la comprend. Je les aime les filles, c'est comme si elles étaient mes sœurs. Étant donné que la mienne, Dominique, me tape sur le système du haut de ses 5 ans, mais que j'aime plus que tout. Camille ne comprend pas comment ça se fait que j'aime autant mon frère et ma sœur, alors qu'elle ne supporte pas ses trois frères et deux sœurs. J'avoue que des fois ils m'énervent, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de les chouchouter. Peut-être est-ce juste que j'essaie de jouer le rôle de maman ? Après tout, même si elle a fait de son mieux avec moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle a échoué. C'est vrai quoi, elle est incapable de connaître mes goûts, ni même de me connaître. J'espère que je ne serait pas une mauvaise mère. Mais je l'aime quand même ma maman. Hâte d'être ce week-end !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce tout premier chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je pense que pour le rythme de publication, ce sera toujours le mercredi et le samedi, c'est le plus pratique pour moi ^^**

 **Et je vais conserver cette forme, donc un chapitre = un mois :)**

 **Je vous dis donc à mercredi, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	2. Octobre 2017

**Hello !**

 **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D**

* * *

 ** _Samedi 1 Octobre 2017_**

Aujourd'hui, Ted m'a emmené dans Londres moldu. On est allé visiter sa fac, et il m'a présenté à certains de ses amis. J'étais sur un vrai petit nuage. En plus, il a était trop chou quand il m'a présenté :

– Je vous présente Victoire, la fille de mes rêves et la femme de ma vie. Et soyez sympa avec elle, par-ce que c'est la meilleure danseuse du siècle et que l'année prochaine elle va tous vous exploser et vous aveugler par son talent !

J'étais tellement rouge, mais Ted m'a embrassé, et ses amis m'ont accueilli les bras ouvert. On a tous passé l'après-midi dans un café où ils ont leurs habitudes. On a assez bien réussi à éviter les questions sur Poudlard, mais une question m'a assez dérangé :

– Alors, qu'en pense tes parents de tes grands projets ?

– Ils …. sont pas encore au courant. Mais de toute façon, c'est mon choix, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire.

Je me suis impressionnée quand j'ai dit ça, et Ted m'a fait un sourire si craquant que ça m'a donné encore plus confiance en moi. Ce garçon a de tel pouvoirs sur moi ! Après, il s'est brièvement excusé et m'a entrainé à sa suite. Il m'a fait visiter le parc, et nous avons passé l'après-midi à s'embrasser dans l'herbe. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Heureusement qu'il sait transplaner et que je connais pas mal de passages secrets, sinon j'étais mal ! Et encore, j'ai pas échappé à l'interrogatoire des filles. De vrais folles furieuses !

 _ **Dimanche 2 Octobre 2017**_

Encore une fois, je suis épuisée ! Heureusement que j'ai déjà fini mes devoirs. Aujourd'hui, c'était de la danse oriental. En revenant dans ma chambre, une surprise m'attendait : il y avait un énorme et magnifique bouquet de violettes. C'était trop mignon cette petite attention de Ted. Mes fleurs préférées en plus !

 ** _Jeudi 6 Octobre 2017_**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu trois interros d'affilées. Les profs exagèrent quand même, c'est pas cool ! On a une vie aussi. Je prépare déjà une grosse vilaine blague pour James et Al pour Halloween. J'ai aussi reçut une lettre de papa. Il m'a dit qu'il avait reçut une promotion et qu'il augmente un peu mon argent de poche. J'aime vraiment beaucoup papa. Il m'a aussi donné des nouvelles de maman, Louis et Dominique. Apparemment Dominique est malade et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. Mais il me dit que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Les vacances sont du 21 Octobre au 7 Novembre. Et dire que ce ne sont que les premières vacances de l'année !

 ** _Dimanche 9 Octobre 2017_**

J'ai l'impression que l'on a prit mon corps et qu'on l'a tiré de tous les côtés, comme on ferait pour un vêtement trop petit. J'aime bien la gym, mais ça me tue. Quelle heure est-il ? A peine 18h ! Tant pis, je me couche maintenant, trop fatiguée pour aller manger !

 _ **Lundi 10 Octobre 2017**_

Je me suis pas réveillée ce matin ! Résultat, j'ai raté les deux heures de Sort et Enchantement et j'ai même failli arriver en retard au cours de Potion. Je vais me faire tuer par maman quand elle saura qu'à cause de la danse je me suis pas réveillée ! Par Merlin, il faut rapidement que je me trouve une cachette !

 ** _Mardi 11 Octobre 2017_**

Ça y est. J'ai reçut ma beuglante. Et au petit-déjeuner en plus. De quoi être bien réveillée quoi. Je ne vais pas relayer ce qu'elle disait, mais disons que tout Poudlard est au courant, et que maman a définitivement perdu son image de femme bien élevée. Je crois même qu'une première année a eut peur. Heureusement que j'y suis habituée. En plus James a bien rigolé. Je vais en envoyer une lettre à sa mère, il fera moins le malin quand il la verra la prochaine fois. Sinon, je vois de moins en moins Rosie. La pauvre, elle doit crouler sous les devoirs.

 ** _Vendredi 14 Octobre 2017_**

Les filles mijotent quelque chose. Elles font des messes basses et se taisent quand je suis là. C'est louche. J'espère qu'elles ne me préparent pas de mauvaises blagues. Sinon, première rencontre de quidditch : Serpentard vs Poufsouffle le Mercredi 19 Octobre. Camille a hâte de pouvoir jouer. James impose trois entrainements dans la semaine, allant de 1h à 3h. Il est complètement fou ! Il a pas le droit de les faire travailler autant. Ils auront plus de force pour les matchs. Et puis, comment on fait nous pour voir Camille si elle est tout le temps obligée de s'entrainer ? Déjà qu'elle passe beaucoup de son temps libre sur un balais !

 ** _Samedi 15 Octobre 2017_**

Grosse surprise aujourd'hui ! Je devais pas voir Ted. Alors les filles m'ont proposé d'aller quand même au Près à Lard pour sortir un peu. Alors j'ai accepté, par-ce que c'est l'anniversaire de Louis aujourd'hui et qu'il fallait que je lui achète un cadeau. Une fois fait, on est passé devant la boutique de farce et attrape, qui bizarrement était fermée. On a donc décidé d'aller aux trois balais boire un verre. Mais quand on y est rentré, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver toute ma famille ! Ils étaient tous là. J'ai sauté dans les bras de mon père et salué tous le monde. Même Rose, Al et James ont réussi à venir grâce à la cape d'invisibilité des maraudeurs. Et plus étonnant encore, Oncle Charlie. C'est rare de le voir. Il y avait Ted aussi. Lui, il a eu droit un baiser passionné, et tous le monde nous a applaudi. C'était un peu gênant. Et puis Louis est venu me tirer par la manche en me disant :

– Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! Dans deux ans je pourrais aussi aller à Poudlard ! C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

Je lui ai ébouriffé les cheveux avant de l'envoyer souffler ses bougies. Le gâteau était énorme et très bon aussi. C'est grand-mère Molly qui l'a fait. Ça fait du bien d'être entourée de toute sa famille et ses amis. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme Samedi ! Et maman m'a aussi dit que ce n'était pas grave, mais qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas recommencer. Et puis, Oncle Percy et Tante Audrey nous ont annoncé qu'ils attendaient une petite fille. Je suis contente pour eux, encore une petite cousine ! Et puis après ce fut au tour de Charlie d'annoncer à tous le monde qu'il était le nouveau garde-chasse de Poudlard. Depuis qu'Hagrid a prit sa retraite il y a quelques années, le poste est resté vacant. Trop cool ! En plus de Neville, il y a maintenant Charlie à Poudlard ! Finalement j'ai passé une super journée avec toutes les personnes que j'aime le plus. Quoi de plus important que la famille ?

 ** _Dimanche 16 Octobre 2017_**

Aujourd'hui, hip-hop. J'adore cette danse et la musique. En plus, quand on la danse dans les boites de nuit moldus, tous le monde est impressionné. Mélangé à du classique, ça donne un truc vraiment pas mal en plus. Allez, dernière semaine avant les vacances !

 ** _Mercredi 19 Octobre 2017_**

Victoire de Poufsouffle 150 à 140. Ça c'est joué à pas beaucoup !

 ** _Vendredi 21 Octobre 2017_**

Enfin les vacances ! Je boucle ma valise et c'est parti ! Finalement, Lydia vient avec moi. Camille et Carolyn restent à Poudlard, et Ciara rentre chez elle. Demain nous prenons le Poudlard Express, et après demain nous avons un portoloin, direction la France ! On habitera chez mes grand-parents, ils ont un manoir immense pas loin de Paris, dans un petit village sorcier. On pourra facilement aller à Paris faire du shopping ou la fête. Et grand-mère Apolline ferra venir un professeur particulier pour mes leçons de danses. C'est un peu un cadeau qu'elle me fait par-ce qu'on ne se voit pas très souvent. C'est gentil de sa part. Dès fois, c'est vraiment une grand-mère géniale quand elle oublie ses manières de sang-purs. Et puis, il y aura tante Gabrielle, je l'adore par-ce qu'elle est trop sympa et nous fais faire toujours des trucs cool qui plaisent pas à maman, mais comme on lui dit plus, elle dit plus rien. Et puis, je suis majeur !

 ** _Samedi 22 Octobre 2017_**

Dans le Poudlard Express. Les filles dormant, on a fait une bataille d'oreillers hier soir, et maintenant on est crevé. Je crois que je vais dormir aussi.

 ** _Dimanche 23 Octobre 2017_**

Malade comme c'est pas possible, comme toujours après les voyages un peu long. Il fait gris. On est tous bien arrivé et installé. Tatie arrive après-demain et je commence les cours demain. Glupps, je crois que je vais vomir !

 ** _Mercredi 26 Octobre 2017_**

Je vais mieux. On a établi un emploi du temps. On se lève vers neuf heures, puis je fais deux heures et demi de danses pendant que Lydia prend des cours de Français. Après on mange avec toute la famille, puis on reprend les cours jusqu'à cinq heures. Après, on a quartier libre. Autrement dit on va s'amuser en ville ou faire du shopping avec Tatie. Le soir, on dine avec les amis de grand-père et grand-mère, puis on peut aller en boite et se coucher. En fait, c'est comme si on avait cours, sauf que c'est un peu plus cool et qu'on se voit moins. Mais je vais pas me plaindre, car ces sept heures et demi de danse me font du bien et m'aide beaucoup à remonter mon niveau depuis les vacances. En plus, des fois Lydia fait le cours avec moi quand c'est pas du classique. Même si grand-mère trouve ça « outrageux » pour des jeunes filles, on s'amuse à danser les danses de couple ensemble. C'est une très bonne partenaire, meilleure que Louis ou papa qui fait que me marcher sur les pieds !

 ** _Samedi 29 Octobre 2017_**

Journée entière de shopping. C'était géniale ! On a complètement refait notre garde robe avec Lydia. J'adore les magasins en France et Tatie. Enfin un jour de « repos » !

 ** _Lundi 31 Octobre 2017_**

On est tous déguisé, et on va faire la tournée des bonbons ce soir. Louis et Dominique sont tellement excités ! Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce mois d'Octobre 2017 :)**

 **Vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est super important :)**

 **Je vous dis à Dimanche pour le mois de Novembre ;)**


	3. Novembre 2017

**Hello !**

 **J'ai décidé de poster un jour en avance, c'est plus pratique pour moi, donc profitez bien :D**

* * *

 ** _Mardi 1 Novembre 2017_**

J'ai envoyé mon cadeau empoisonné à James. C'était des sucreries avec quelques petits trucs en plus : de la poudre pour pousser des cris animaux, devenir jaune ou se mettre à danser. J'imagine très bien qu'il a du tester sur Lily et Albus, mais la poudre n'agit qu'une heure après. Et j'ai déjà donné l'antidote à Lily et Albus, donc pas de problème. Oncle Harry, tante Ginny et Ted vont bien rire. Je reçois régulièrement des lettres de lui. Il a prit un petit boulot pour gagner un peu d'argent, mais Oncle Harry ne veut pas qu'il parte tant qu'il n'aura pas fini ses études.

 ** _Jeudi 3 Novembre 2017_**

Il est trois heures du matin, je rentre tout juste de boite avec Lydia. Elle est complètement déchirée ! C'était géniale ! J'y étais déjà allée, mais ce soir c'était vraiment d'enfer ! On a commencé par gouter quelques cocktail, puis un groupe de garçons nous a abordé. Lydia comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient. On s'est bien amusées. Ils nous ont offert plusieurs verres, et finalement on a fini par monter sur scène et danser avec les danseuses à la barre. Bin quoi, je faisais qu'apprendre une nouvelle danse ! Cétait chaud, mais Ted devra jamais savoir que j'ai flirté avec d'autres mecs. C'était juste pour m'amuser, j'ai rien fait de grave, et puis, c'était pas sérieux. Je crois que je suis encore bourré. Hic.

 ** _Mardi 4 Novembre 2017_**

J'ai eu une sale gueule de boit hier. Mais Lydia était encore pire. Et maman nous a tué par-ce qu'on est restée toute la journée au lit. Je crois que Tatie était encore pire, mais je l'ai pas vu, j'étais trop K.O. On fait nos valises, on repart déjà demain.

 _ **Dimanche 6 Novembre 2017**_

Dernière journée de vacances. Lydia est retournée chez elle et je passe la journée à la maison avec Ted. On est dans mon lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre. On ne dit rien, on ne fait que se regarder et il caresse ma joue. J'ai pris ma décision. Je veux franchir une nouvelle étape. Mais je sais qu'on pourra rien faire aujourd'hui, mes parents passent sans arrête devant la porte de ma chambre. Je souris à Teddy et commence à l'embrasser. Il roule complètement sur moi. Je vois bien qu'il se retient, alors je prend ses mains et les glisse sous mon t-shirt. C'est ma façon de faire passer le message. Il me sourit étonné. Il a compris. Soudain, on entend un cri. Alors on descend en courant.

– Par Merlin, faites quelque chose !

C'est horrible ! Dominique est par terre et est prise de spasmes.

– Victoire, emmène ton frère dans sa chambre !

Je prends la main de Louis et le tire. Il ne doit pas voir ça ! Ted m'accompagne. Papa et maman sont partis pour l'hôpital. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit dans les bras de Teddy. J'ai peur pour ma petite sœur.

 ** _Lundi 7 Novembre 2017_**

J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Papa et maman ne sont toujours pas revenus de l'hospital, et grand-mère Molly est venue garder Louis. C'est Ted qui m'a accompagné à King Cross.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Vic, ils t'écriront. Tout va bien se passer.

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et je me résoue enfin à monter dans le train. Durant tout le voyage je me tais. Les filles ont compris qu'il ne faut rien me demander quand je suis aussi songeuse. Rose est aussi venue me voir pour savoir comment j'allais et me dire de la tenir au courant avec les garçons.

 ** _Jeudi 10 Novembre 2017_**

Les cours ont repris normalement. Toujours pas de nouvelle. Cher journal, j'ai peur. Je suis morte de peur.

 ** _Samedi 12 Novembre 2017_**

Enfin des nouvelles ! Dominique souffre d'une maladie inconnue. Apparemment, ce serait par période. Des fois elle va très bien, et puis tout d'un coup elle peut être au plus mal. On ne peut rien faire d'autre que des examens. Elle va rentrer à la maison, et il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'aura pas d'autre malaise. Je suis un peu soulagée mais pas complètement. Ted a passé la journée à me rassurer. Demain c'est lui aussi qui m'emmènera à mon cours de danse.

 ** _Dimanche 13 Novembre 2017_**

Waou ! Waouwaou et triple waou ! Cette journée était inoubliable ! Quand Teddy m'a emmené à mon cours de danse, j'étais plus que déprimée. J'ai mis tellement de mauvaise volonté dans la danse, que je n'ai fait que 2 heures. Alors Ted m'a proposé d'aller chez lui, il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci. Plus que déprimée, et consciente qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me remonter le moral, j'ai accepté. On est allée dans sa chambre où il s'est plié en quatre pour me faire rire. Et après plusieurs blagues et des chatouilles, j'ai enfin retrouvé le sourire. Et puis on a commencé à s'embrasser. Et puis je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais j'ai commencé à enlever sa chemise. Il a du m'arrêter par-ce que j'étais vraiment sauvage, comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Et puis il m'a dit la plus belle chose qu'il m'ai jamais dite :

– Vic, je sais que tu es déprimée, mais je sais aussi que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de faire ça. Tu veux juste oublier pendant quelques heures, mais je te laisserais pas faire, par-ce que tu es une fille bien et que tu mérites pas que je te laisse faire ça. Je t'aime plus que tout Victoire, et j'ai pas envie que tu regrettes, alors tu vas te calmer et je vais te ramener à Poudlard. D'accord mon amour ?

Il me connait par coeur. On s'est alors rhabillés, et puis on a trainé un peu, j'ai bien rit. Enfin, il m'a ramené au Près à Lard. C'est vraiment un garçon bien. Des fois je me demande si je le mérite.

 ** _Mercredi 16 Novembre 2017_**

Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne petite blague pour être de bonne humeur. Avec les filles, on a passé la journée à pourrir la journée de James. C'est Rosie qui me l'a demandé. Il ne fait que la suivre et la harceler, du coup, aucun garçon n'ose l'approcher. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie ma petite Rose. Depuis ce matin on tend plein de petits pièges à James. Un croche patte dans les escaliers, un poids sauteur dans son sac pour faire exploser sa potion, un cognar qui lui fonce dessus à l'entrainement de quidditch, l'eau chaude coupée dans les vestiaires ….

J'avoue qu'on a pas manqué d'imagination aujourd'hui et qu'on s'est bien amusé à lui pourrir la vie. Ça m'a fait bien rire !

 ** _Dimanche 20 Novembre 2017_**

Moderne Jazz, la danse que je déteste le plus. Me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'aime pas du tout danser sur ce style, et en plus, j'y arrive même pas. Épuisée, mais j'ai encore trois contrôle à réviser. Les profs veulent ma mort, c'est sûr maintenant !

 ** _Jeudi 24 Novembre 2017_**

Encore collée. Non seulement je suis plantée dans presque toutes les matières ( je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est les profs qui nous font trop d'interros en même temps ), mais en plus je me suis faite prendre en train de recopier un devoir de Potion sur Camille. La poisse, c'est pas ma faute si je suis nulle, c'est GE-NE-TIQUE ! Et c'est partie pour deux heures avec Oncle Charlie dans la forêt interdite. Ça aurait pu être pire, mais quand maman va savoir ça …

 ** _Samedi 26 Novembre 2017_**

Par Merlin ! J'y crois pas ! Je l'AI FAIT ! Ça y est ! Alors voilà, j'ai passé la journée avec Ted. Et puis on est retourné dans Poudlard. C'était risqué, mais bon. On est allé dans la salle sur demande. On était en train de s'embrasser, quand je l'ai arrêté pour lui dire :

– Ted, tu sais ce que tu as dit la dernière fois ?

– Oui ?

– Tu avais raison. J'en avais pas envie. Et ce que tu as dit, c'était si beau ….

J'ai caressé sa joue :

– Je t'aime vraiment, et je sais que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de faire ça. Je …. Je suis prête Ted, et j'en ai vraiment envie …

– Vic …

– Non Ted, je sais ce que je veux !

Il n'a pas insisté, il savait que c'était inutile. Alors il m'a embrassé et on l'a fait. Il a était tellement doux, c'était bien. Je vais pas mentir en disant que c'était fabuleux, mais c'était suffisamment magique pour moi, et même si c'était pas terrible au début, j'ai aimé cet instant partagé avec Ted. Je l'aime tellement. Là, il dort, sa tête posée sur ma poitrine. Il a de nouveau ses cheveux blond, ses vrais cheveux. Je suis la seule qui l'a vu comme il est vraiment, sans qu'il utilise son don. J'aimerais que ce moment dure toujours. Quand on s'est quitté, il m'a embrassé d'une passion nouvelle et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je suis sur un petit nuage et j'ai hâte de le revoir !

 ** _Dimanche 27 Novembre 2017_**

Les filles sont étonnées de me voir de si bonne humeur. Même m'a prof a été étonné de me voir si étourdi. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers une seule personne. L'amour me fait complètement planer, mais j'adore ça ! Cours de danse contemporaine. Pas terrible, et surtout, pas assez énergétique, j'étais encore en pleine forme à la fin du cours. J'aurais très bien pu danser quelques heures en plus !

 ** _Mardi 29 Novembre 2017_**

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de papa. Je lui ai envoyé une jolie chemise. J'espère que ça lui plaira.

 ** _Mercredi 30 Novembre 2017_**

Les vacances sont du 16 Décembre au 5 Janvier, même si on doit revenir le 4. J'imagine pas tous les examens qu'on va avoir la semaine avant les vacances. Je les passerais chez grand-mère Molly cette fois, et avec Teddy. De toute façon, papa et maman préfèrent pas qu'on reste à la maison où cas où Dominique aurait d'autres problèmes. Et puis, grand-mère adore nous recevoir. J'irais surement passer un jour ou deux chez Ciara. Je m'entraîne tous les jours dans la salle sur demande pendant deux heures, vu que je vais sûrement pas danser des vacances. Je fais le pari de tenir ce rythme jusqu'aux vacances. Prochaine rencontre de Quidditch : Gryffondor vs Serdaigle le Mercredi 7 Décembre. Camille est impatiente et tous les Gryffondors s'entrainent encore plus. Je suis sûre qu'on va gagner !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à critiquer, au contraire, ça m'aide beaucoup :)**

 **J'essaie de vous poster la suite mercredi ;)**


	4. Décembre 2017

**Hello !**

 **Comme je n'aurais pas internet demain ( journée de partielle ^^), je vous poste le chapitre aujourd'hui ;)**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 3 Décembre 2017**_

Je n'ai pas pu voir Teddy aujourd'hui. Je sais pas s'il fait exprès de m'éviter. J'ai vraiment envie de le revoir. J'ai toujours rien dit aux filles. Tant qu'elles ne s'en apercevront pas, tout ira bien. Sinon, je peut être sure que tout Poudlard sera au courant de ma vie sexuelle. J'ai eu le temps de faire tous mes devoirs pour la semaine et de commencer à réviser. Et j'ai même eu le temps de danser pendant 3 heures.

 _ **Dimanche 4 Décembre 2017**_

Carolyn est malade. Elle a une espère de grippe magique. La pauvre, elle doit rester à l'infirmerie en quarantaine. Je n'ai fait que du classique aujourd'hui, pendant cinq heures. C'est dommage que les objets moldus ne marchent pas. J'utiliserais bien mon I-pod 13 pour écouter de la musique.

 _ **Mercredi 7 Décembre 2017**_

Gryffondore a gagné 190 à 130. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Je crois que c'était à cause de l'entrainement. James les tue tellement il les fait travailler. Mais je crois qu'il a compris la leçon et qu'on explosera tous les scores la prochaine fois. Je révise comme une folle pour les examens de la semaine prochaine, faut que je les réussisse !

 _ **Jeudi 8 Décembre 2017**_

C'est pas possible ! Dominique a encore fait une crise. Elle est à l'hôpital pour l'instant, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle a. Elle va très certainement subir toute une batterie de test. J'aimerais aller la voir, mais ça tombe vraiment très mal, surtout que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de Poudlard. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et de ne pas être là pour m'occuper d'elle. Papa et maman m'ont dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Comment peuvent-ils me dire ça ?

 ** _Samedi 10 Décembre 2017_**

Ted est venu. C'est Camille qui l'a aidé à entré dans Poudlard et qui est venue me chercher. Quand je l'ai retrouvé dans la salle sur demande, j'ai éclaté en sanglots dans ses bras. Je suis resté blottie contre lui une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il y a ce petit quelque chose entre nous qui fait qu'on a pas tout le temps besoin de se parler pour savoir ce que ressent l'autre. Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien d'être seule avec lui. Quand je me suis calmée, j'ai commencé à l'embrasser. Quand j'ai commencé à être un peu trop entreprenante, il m'a gentiment repoussé :

– Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Vic.

– Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je lui ai demandé au bord des larmes.

– Non Vic ! T'as rien fait de mal. C'est juste que je crois pas que tu sois en état de …

– Ted, je sais ce que je veux. Je pense qu'au contraire ça va me remonter le morale !

– Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas une bêtise l'autre fois ?

– Non ! Je t'aime Ted, et j'ai plané durant une semaine de bonheur ! Pourquoi, c'était une bêtise pour toi ?

– C'était parfait Vic. Tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime...

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir et je l'ai embrassé. Et puis ça c'est passé naturellement. C'était encore plus géniale. Au moment de se séparer, on arrivait plus à se quitter. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Il m'a fait oublier tous mes problèmes. J'ai hâte de le revoir.

 ** _Dimanche 11 Décembre 2017_**

Tango ! Ted est venu au cours et on a dansé ensemble. Enfin, on dansait pas vraiment, vu qu'il arrêtait pas de faire l'idiot. Je crois que ma prof a faillit devenir folle tellement on faisait n'importe quoi. J'ai tellement ri que j'en ai mal aux cotes !

 ** _Vendredi 16 Décembre 2017_**

VACANCES ! Enfin ! Après une longue semaine d'épreuves en tout genre, je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi et passer du temps avec Ted ! Je finis de boucler ma valise ! Ciara rentre chez elle, mais Caro, Lydia et Camille restent à Poudlard. Mince ! Il faut que j'achète les cadeaux de Noël !

 ** _Dimanche 18 Décembre 2017_**

Je suis enfin installée chez grand-mère. Louis a dormi avec moi la nuit dernière. Il est terrorisé par ce qui arrive à Dominique. Papa et maman l'ont ramenée à la maison. Elle viendra quand même pour le repas de Noël. Tout le monde a quitté son domicile pour venir habiter ici pendant les fêtes. Ça fait vraiment beaucoup de monde, heureusement que le Terrier a entièrement était reconstruit et agrandi il y a quelques années, quand j'étais encore petite. Demain j'irais faire mes achats de Noël avec Louis et Teddy. Papa et maman m'ont donnés une grosse somme d'argent et la liste des cadeaux faites par Louis et Dominique. J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai lu la liste de Domi. Elle a écrit :

« [...] Une maison de poupée Bizare Sister nouvelle génération, que papa et maman arrêtent de se disputer à cause de moi et que je sois plus jamais malade ». Les enveloppes étaient fermées, donc papa et maman n'ont pas dû la lire. J'ai failli pleurer, mais Louis était dans la pièce. Et Ted qui lisait avec moi s'est empressé de faire le pitre pour nous faire rire. Et puis, magie, il s'est mis à neigé !

 ** _Lundi 19 Décembre 2017_**

J'ai tout. Du cadeau pour le bébé de Percy et Audrey à celui de grand-mère Apolline, ça y est ! Heureusement pour moi que les sorts de rétrécissement existent, sinon je n'aurais pas pu tout porter, même avec l'aide des garçons. Finalement Rosie, Al, James, Hugo et Lily sont venus avec nous. Fred voulait venir aussi, mais il est bien trop petit. A la fin, on est tous allé boire un chocolat chaud dans un café du chemin de traverse. Fallait voir la tête des gens quand ils voyaient débarquer deux adolescents et six enfants très très enthousiastes à cause des fêtes. Mais on a pas mal géré. Seul petit problème, c'est quand on a croisé Scorpius Malfoy avec ses parents. James a failli se jeter sur eux sans raison. Ted a réussi à le maitriser sans problème. J'imagine pas ce qui ce serait passé sinon. Scorpius a bousculé Rose et fait tomber ses affaires, sous le sourire satisfait de son père. Mais j'ai remarqué un nouveau paquet dans les affaires de Rose.

 ** _Mercredi 21 Décembre 2017_**

J'ai enfin pû passer la nuit seule avec Ted. On a beaucoup discuté, mais bon, on a pas fait que ça …

 ** _Samedi 24 Décembre 2017_**

Toute la maison est en effervescence. Tout le monde prépare quelque chose de son côté, c'est dur de s'y retrouver dans tout ce monde. Avec Ted on a emmené les enfants jouer dans le jardin. Pendant qu'ils faisaient les fous, on en a profité pour se peloter un peu tranquillement tous les deux. C'est rare les moments où on peut être seuls et tranquilles rien que tous les deux.

Finalement, je suis allée me préparer et préparer mon frère. J'ai mis une jolie robe violette et j'ai mis une jolie chemise à Louis. Tous le monde est dans le salon. Les cadeaux s'entassent petit à petit sous l'immense sapin. Il ne manque plus que papa, maman et Domi. Enfin les voilà ! Domi est un peu pâle, mais elle a l'air d'aller bien. Papa me serre dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Maman m'ignore et Dominique se jette dans mes bras. Je la soulève dans mes bras et la serre contre moi. Elle semble avoir perdue un peu de poids. Elle pose ses petites mains sur mon visage et dit :

– Tu crois que le père Noël va m'apporter tout ce que j'ai demandé ?

– Je n'en doute pas mon ptit coeur.

Je l'ai gardé sur mes genoux toutes la soirée, même à table. Elle ne voulait pas me lâcher. Elle m'a raconté tous les test qu'elle a fait, et décrit tous les médecins et infirmières qu'elle a vu. Cette petite a une mémoire phénoménale. Et puis le sujet qui fâche est apparut durant le repas.

– Alors Ted, comment ça se passe tes études ?

– Très bien Madame Weasley ( c'est à maman qu'il parlait ).

– Et toi ma Victoire, que comptes-tu faire l'année prochaine ? Tu ne nous en a pas encore parlé, tu y a réfléchit au moins ?

Ted a prit ma main sous la table. J'ai alors souris à maman, car tous le monde nous écoutait :

– Oui, j'ai déjà rempli les dossiers d'inscriptions pour la fac que j'ai choisi, et normalement après seulement trois ans d'études, je devrais pouvoir commencer à faire le métier de mes rêves.

– Ho, et que comptes-tu faire ?

– Je vais aller dans la même fac que Ted, et je compte devenir danseuse professionnelle.

Là, il y a eu un gros blanc. Et puis maman a fait éclater son verre dans ses mains. Alors tous le monde s'est activé à nettoyer le vin et soigner la blessure à sa main.

– Ça va maman ?

– Oui, très bien. Tu n'iras pas.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Par-ce que. Tu ne seras pas danseuse, un point c'est tout. Ce n'est pas un métier.

– C'est à cause de Ted, c'est ça ? De toute façon, je ferais comme je veux !

– Il en est hors de question !

J'ai alors soulevé Dominique de mes genoux, je l'ai posé sur ceux de Ginny assise à côté de moi, et je suis partie en courant dans ma chambre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, c'est papa qui est venue me chercher :

– Tu viens Vic, on ouvre les cadeaux.

– Non papa, j'ai pas très envie.

– Dominique et Louis veulent te montrer ce qu'ils ont reçus.

J'ai alors consenti à le suivre, mais avant descendre, il a dit :

– Tu sais, tu as grandis tellement vite ma petite fille !

– Je suis plus petite !

– C'est bien ce que je disais ! Fais pas la tête, ta mère finira par l'accepter !

– Non. Elle ne l'acceptera jamais, comme tous les choix que je fais. De toute façon mon choix est fais. A la rentrée prochaine j'emménage avec Ted, et je serais danseuse.

– Alors je serais ton plus grand fan.

J'ai souris et embrassé sa joue avant de descendre et faire semblant de découvrir les cadeaux des enfants. J'ai été pas mal gâtée aussi. Beaucoup de broutilles, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. J'aime beaucoup le cadeau de Tante Ginny et Oncle Harry, une magnifique plume pour écrire dans mon journal. Mais je suis sûre que c'est Ted qui leur a donné l'idée, il savait que j'en voulais une. Papa et maman m'ont offert une belle somme d'argent à dépenser dans ce que je veux, et Ted, un pendentif qui s'ouvre, et on peut y voir les personnes auxquels je pense. J'aurais bien aimé passer la nuit avec lui, mais c'était impossible.

 ** _Jeudi 29 Décembre_**

J'ai passé la journée chez Ciara. On s'est bien amusé, on a fait les folles. On a écrit pleins de lettres à tous le monde, même des élèves qu'on connaissait que de vu. On s'est dit que ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une lettre en période de fêtes.

 ** _Samedi 31 Décembre 2017_**

Dans quelques minutes c'est la nouvelle année. Tout à l'heure, Ted est venu me chercher et m'a vite tiré sans m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il m'a emmené jusqu'au salon, et s'est arrêté d'un coup. Tous le monde s'est tourné vers nous, et Rose s'est écriée :

– Ho ! Du gui !

Je levais les yeux et en effet, une branche de gui pendait au dessus de nous. Tout le monde nous fixait, et j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir le petit sourire en coin de Teddy que je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds et l'ai embrassé. Tout le monde a applaudi. On se serait cru de retour à Poudlard. Il fallait voir la tête de maman et papa. Heureusement que je m'entends très bien avec papa, sinon il l'aurait surement Avadakedévérisé du regard. Et maman, c'est moi qu'elle aurait tué. S'ils savaient ! Décompte : 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 ! Bonne Année !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre :D**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite ;)**


	5. Janvier 2018

**Hello !**

 **Bon, la semaine a été assez bizarre, avec tous ces partiels, l'état des lieux et le déménagement de l'appartement (de retour chez mes parents ^^), et surtout, le fait que j'ai vécu sans internet pratiquement toute la semaine ...**

 **Bref, je suis contente d'être en week-end, et voici un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 1 Janvier 2018**_

J'ai réussi à passer la nuit avec Ted. C'était vraiment géniale ! On a faillit se faire prendre, mais on l'a échappé belle. Et puis au petit matin, j'ai dû vite quitter sa chambre avant qu'on s'aperçoive de ma présence dans la chambre de Ted. J'ai réussi à me glisser à temps dans mon lit. A quelques minutes près j'étais grillée. Sauf que maintenant Louis me fait du chantage. Il veut qu'on dorme avec Ted tous les soirs à partir de maintenant. Quel petit monstre celui là !

 _ **Mardi 3 Janvier 2018**_

On a collé mon lit à celui de Louis, comme ça on peut dormir à trois. Rose est venue nous rejoindre. C'est agréable de passer du temps comme ça avec sa famille. Je vais rentrer chez moi demain pour passer ma dernière journée de vacances avec maman, papa et Dominique. C'est déjà fini les vacances !

 _ **Jeudi 5 Janvier 2018**_

Dans le train pour le retour. Domi était en pleine forme hier. On a joué toute la journée, on a même fait un tour de balais, mais pas très haut. Et puis on est allé pique-niquer sur la plage. C'était bien, je me suis amusé.e On aurait dit que maman était redevenu jeune, qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir 20 ans. J'aimerai bien qu'on recommence. Heureusement qu'on n'a pas parlé du sujet qui fâche.

 _ **Samedi 7 Janvier 2018**_

Je suis contente d'avoir finit mes devoirs pendant les vacances. Lydia n'a pas fait ses devoirs des vacances. Elle a passé toutes ses vacances avec Chace. C'est pas son genre mais je pense qu'elle a dû bien s'amuser. Voir même plus !

 _ **Lundi 9 Janvier 2018**_

On nous a rendu nos devoirs. C'est pas mal. Un E en Sort et Enchantement, un P en Potion, et deux A en Métamorphose et Histoire de la Magie. Pas mal non ? J'ai pas fait danse hier, j'en ai profité pour raconter mes vacances aux filles. Finalement, on a toutes passé de très bonnes vacances. Prochaine rencontre : Samedi 21 Janvier, Serdaigle vs Serpentard.

 _ **Vendredi 13 Janvier 2018**_

Panique aujourd'hui pour tous les superstitieux ! Moi, j'y crois pas vraiment. Sinon, E en Botanique et DCFM, et O en Étude Moldu. Première semaine épuisante ! J'ai déjà envie d'être en vacance.

 _ **Dimanche 15 Janvier 2018**_

C'est bon de reprendre la danse. Hip-hop aujourd'hui. Je sens déjà les courbatures que je vais avoir toute la semaine. J'ai une représentation le Samedi 10 Juin. Il y aura plein de monde, surtout des producteurs artistiques. J'en profiterais pour présenter mon concours d'entrée à la fac. Ça me laisse un peu de temps pour préparer le spectacle. J'ai envoyé une lettre à papa et maman pour leur donner la date.

 _ **Mercredi 18 Janvier 2018**_

Quel étrange journée ! Rosie est venue me voir toute timide. Elle m'a demandé si on pouvez aller parler dans un endroit discret. Je l'ai alors emmené dans la salle sur demande. Voilà exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit :

– Comment on fait pour dire à un garçon qu'on l'aime bien ?

J'ai failli m'étouffer.

– Je sais pas trop Rosie. Dis-donc, tu l'aimes bien comment ce garçon ?

– Je sais pas trop Vic. Je sais pas trop ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre quand il est là, la gorge sèche, et quand il me frôle j'ai des frissons de partout ! Je me sens tellement bizarre quand il est dans la même pièce que moi ! Tu crois que c'est grave Vic ?

– Ho, ma petite Rose, tu es amoureuse !

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Elle était toute choqué.

– Et puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?

– Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée …

– Allez cousine, t'inquiète pas !

– C'est …. c'est Scorpius Malfoy ….

Cette fois, j'ai failli m'évanouir ! Si quelqu'un de ma famille l'apprenait, le pauvre petit serait mort ! Pourtant il est gentil ce gosse.

– Et bien, tu peux lui envoyer certains signes, comme lui sourire ou le frôler volontairement. Tu verras, ça viendra tout seul.

– Merci Vic !

– Mais depuis quand vous vous voyez tous les deux ?

– Depuis quelques temps déjà, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque souvent, il n'y a personne.

– Quelle petite cachotière ! C'est pour ça qu'il t'a donné un cadeau ?

Elle s'est mise à rougir, ces cheveux sont devenus brun à côté de ses joues. Je suis si contente pour elle. J'espère juste que ce garçon ne lui brisera pas le coeur !

– Je pourrais utiliser cette salle ?

– Bien sûr ! Elle appartient à tout le monde !

– Merci Victoire ! Mille merci même !

 _ **Samedi 21 Janvier 2018**_

Teddy n'a pas pu venir. J'ai croisé Rose aujourd'hui. Elle était rayonnante. Mais James n'arrête pas de tourner autour de Scorpius. Il doit ressentir ce qu'il se passe, et préparer un mauvais coup. Je vais le garder à l'œil se garnement. Résultat du match : 290-110 pour Serpentard. Apparemment c'était un match serré !

 _ **Dimanche 22 Janvier 2018**_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai commencé ma chorégraphie. Quand je l'aurais fini, un chorégraphe viendra me donner son avis et des conseils. Je compte faire quelque chose d'innovateur, un mélange de classique, hip-hop, jazz et contemporain. Je suis tellement excitée par l'idée de me produire sur scène sur une de mes propres créations !

 _ **Mardi 24 Janvier 2018**_

On nous a proposé de passer notre permis de transplanage. Il y aura plusieurs passages. J'ai choisi de le passer le Mercredi 8 Février. Comme ça, si je le rate je pourrai le repasser plus tard dans l'année.

 _ **Samedi 28 Janvier 2018**_

Date des vacances : du 10 Février au 26 Février. Sinon, j'ai passé ma journée avec mon amoureux. On a bu un verre, et on a discuté un peu. On a surtout parlé de la rentrée prochaine. Durant les grandes vacances, on se cherchera un petit appartement. Après, on s'installera ensemble et on essayera de trouver des petits jobs. On ne veut pas être dépendent de mes parents et d'oncle Harry. Même s'il a hérité de beaucoup d'argent, on a décidé de le garder au cas où on aurait des problèmes. Quand on a commencé à en parler, il m'a prit la main. J'étais aux anges vu la façon dont il parlait de nous, de notre avenir. Et puis on a voulu se « retrouver » dans la salle sur demande. Heureusement qu'on avait pas commencé à se déshabiller, par-ce que quand on est entré dans la salle, elle était déjà occupé. En effet, Rose et Scorpius étaient en train de discuter, de manière un peu proche. On s'est excusé et on est ressorti, mais Rose est venue nous rattraper :

– Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu voulais l'utiliser. On vous la laisse.

– Non, c'est très gentil Rose, mais ça ne fait rien.

– Si si, j'insiste ! Vous ne vous voyez pas très souvent, alors que nous on se voit tous les jours.

– Allez-y, ça ne nous pose vraiment aucun problème.

A appuyé Scorpius. Je l'aime bien en fait ce petit. On a alors pu profité de la salle. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, j'aurais voulu ne jamais les quitter. Allez, plus que deux semaines et c'est les vacances !

 _ **Mardi 31 Janvier 2018**_

Carolyn a fait une crise aujourd'hui. Elle est déprimée parce que Lydia, Ciara et moi sommes en couple et que Camille vit carrément une histoire d'amour avec la Quidditch. Elle se sent seule et abandonnée. On a réussi à la calmer. Ça n'a pas était facile, comme chaque fois.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le mois de Janvier ! Pour le mois de Février, il y a les vacances, mais surtout, la Saint Valentin !**

 **A mercredi ;)**


	6. Février 2018

**Hello !  
**

 **C'est la dernière ligne droite pour moi, mais je tiens encore mes délais ^^**

 **Donc voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 ** _Mercredi 1 Février 2018_**

Dans une semaine je passe mon permis de transplanage. J'espère que je vais réussir. Il paraît que c'est bien de l'avoir pour trouver un bon travail. Même si dans la carrière que j'envisage je n'en n'aurai pas vraiment besoin, ça peut toujours servir de l'avoir.

 _ **Dimanche 5 Février 2018**_

Ma chorégraphie avance bien. Je pense que d'ici un mois, un mois et demi je l'aurais complètement fini. Il ne me restera plus qu'à la finaliser.

 _ **Lundi 6 Février 2018**_

Aujourd'hui, un garçon de Poufsouffle, Éric Spaw est venu parler à Carolyn. Elle était sur un nuage qu'un garçon s'intéresse à elle. Elle sautait dans tous les sens de partout dans le dortoir. Alala, elle découvre les joies de l'amour.

 _ **Mercredi 8 Février 2018**_

Je viens de passer l'épreuve de transplanage. Je sais pas trop si je vais l'avoir ou pas. Je recevrais les résultats durant les vacances. Du coup, on a discuté avec les filles de ce qu'on compte faire l'année prochaine. Je les ai mise au courant de nos projets avec Ted. Camille compte essayer de faire carrière dans le quidditch. Ciara voudrait ouvrir son magasin de vêtements, mais elle doit d'abord faire des études de stylisme et de gestion de commerce. Lydia veut faire des études de droits magiques pour devenir avocate pour sorciers, et Carolyn envisage de devenir vétérinaire pour animaux magique. Que de grands projets. Ciara et Lydia ont décidé de se prendre un appartement aussi pour vivre en coloc avec Chace. Ça risque pas de manquer d'ambiance !

 _ **Vendredi 10 Février 2018**_

Enfin les vacances ! Je rentre à la maison maintenant que Domi va mieux. Mais je compte bien voir Ted le plus souvent possible. Grand-mère Adèle viendra nous voir aussi. Je finis de boucler ma valise, et demain je rentre chez moi !

 _ **Dimanche 12 Février 2018**_

Papa et maman ont décidé de partir en voyage du 13 au 15 pour la Saint Valentin. Ils ont confié Louis et Dominique à grand-mère Molly, comme ça j'aurais toute la maison pour moi toute seule. Enfin, pas si seule que ça puisque Ted viendra. Je suis sûre que c'est une idée de papa. Je l'adore ! Ils partent demain très tôt. J'ai hâte de passer ces quelques jours seule avec mon amour !

 _ **Lundi 13 Février 2018**_

Ted vient d'arriver. Je suis trop contente ! Enfin un peu de tranquillité pour nous tout seuls. Ça ne fait que trois heures qu'il est là et on a déjà testé mon lit. Ce que je donnerais pas pour passer ma journée dans le lit avec Teddy. Il s'amuse à changer la couleur de ses cheveux. J'adore quand il fait ça, j'aimerais faire pareil avec les miens. En plus, j'adore passer ma main de ses cheveux. J'ai remarqué que lui adorait me caresser la joue. Et j'avoue que j'adore ça aussi.

 _ **Mardi 14 Février 2018**_

Ted est trop mignon ! Il m'a apporté un petit déjeuné au lit. Puis on a marché toute la journée au bord de la plage. Le soir, il m'a fait un magnifique dîner aux chandelles. Et bien sûr, nous avons très vite fini au lit. Je crois qu'on ne l'a jamais fait autant de fois en une nuit. Je l'aime tant !

 _ **Mercredi 15 Février 2018**_

Quand je me suis réveillée, le lit était vide. J'ai retrouvé Ted dans la salle de bain, avec son apparence normale, en train de se dévisager dans le miroir. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule et il m'a demandé :

– Tu crois que je ressemble à qui ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la véritable apparence de ma mère, et les photos de mon père sont si rares, et il est si défiguré que je n'y vois rien.

J'ai embrassé son épaule, avant de le serrer contre moi.

– Tu penses que je suis une erreur ? Un enfant qui n'aurait pas du naître ? Pourquoi mon père a-t'il accepté d'être avec ma mère s'il savait qu'il était dangereux pour elle ? Et pour moi aussi ?

J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien et dit sûre de moi :

– Tu n'es pas une erreur. L'amour de tes parents étaient plus fort que le danger, et tu es le fruit de leur profond amour. Ils ne voulaient pas t'abandonner, ils n'ont pas eu le choix.

– Si. Ils auraient pu ne pas se battre tous les deux, ou alors qu'un seul y aille et que l'autre reste pour moi, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.

– Ho, Ted. Je t'aime tellement !

Il s'est blotti contre moi. D'habitude c'est lui qui me réconforte contre son torse et avec ses grands bras, mais cette fois c'était mon tour. Il a respiré l'odeur de mon cou :

– Promet-moi de ne jamais m'abandonner. Tu es ma seule famille. Et aussi que si on a des enfants on fera tout pour qu'ils aient une enfance heureuse.

J'ai caressé sa joue et murmuré :

– Je te le promet mon amour.

Et puis on s'est juste embrassé et il a fallu se quitter, parce que mes parents revenaient. S'ils avaient vu l'état de ma chambre, j'étais morte.

 _ **Samedi 18 Février 2018**_

Grand-mère Adèle vient d'arriver. On s'est tous activé pour tout nettoyer et ranger. Elle a parut satisfaite quand elle a inspecté la maison. Je dors avec Dominique, vu que je lui ai laissé mon lit. Elle a quand même critiqué la déco de ma chambre, en particulier les photos de mes amis et de Ted. On a déjà des photos de la famille dans toute la maison, j'ai bien le droit de consacrer ma chambre à ma seconde famille !

 _ **Lundi 20 Février 2018**_

Et voilà, je suis punie ! J'avais pourtant prévenu maman, je lui ai répété plusieurs fois. Maintenant j'ai une preuve qu'elle m'écoute jamais quand je parle ! Je suis sortie et j'ai passé la journée avec Ciara et Camille au chemin de traverse. Seulement, quand je suis rentrée maman et grand-mère m'ont fait une scène parce que soit disant j'étais partie sans prévenir personne. De toute façon je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux. Quand j'ai dit ça, maman m'a dit que j'avais qu'à partir. Je suis alors montée faire mon sac, j'étais tellement en colère que je voulais vraiment partir et ne plus jamais revenir. C'était vraiment violent. Mais papa est rentré du travail et a calmé maman et m'a convaincu de ne pas partir, ne serait-ce que pour lui, Louis et Domi. Je la déteste vraiment dès fois !

 _ **Mardi 21 Février**_

Rose et Hugo sont venu dormir a la maison. On a beaucoup discuté avec Rose. Apparemment ils sont plus proches que jamais avec Scorpius, mais ils préfèrent garder ça secret. C'est vrai que ça pourrait avoir de drôle de conséquence si ça venait à se savoir. J'ai promis de garder le secret. Et puis, pour l'instant ils ne font rien de mal. Ils ne se sont jamais embrassés. A part discuter et se prendre dans les bras, je vois pas où est le problème. Mais je l'ai quand même mise en garde. On sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

 _ **Mercredi 22 Février**_

Grand-mère part après-demain. Ce soir je dors chez Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny. J'ai convaincu papa de me laisser y aller. Encore heureux que mon petit frère et ma petite sœur ne viennent pas aussi. Lors du repas, Oncle Harry m'a mise un peu dans l'embarra :

– Je suppose que l'on ne doit pas te préparer de lit, tu dormiras avec Ted ?

J'étais rouge tomate, et même les cheveux de Ted ont légèrement viré au rouge. James a éclaté de rire, Albus s'est contenté de sourire et Lily n'a pas compris. Ginny a bien détendu l'ambiance :

– Laisse-les tranquille, ils sont jeunes Harry. Souviens-toi de notre jeunesse ! Et toi James, arrêtes tout de suite de rire ou je te lance un chauve-furies !

Ce fut un éclat de rire général. Et puis on a un peu discuté. J'ai raconté ma dernière dispute avec ma mère, et puis on a vaguement évoqué nos projets commun avec Ted.

– Tu sais Victoire, si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir. Et si vous avez besoin d'aide, notre porte vous sera toujours ouverte. Vous êtes comme nos deuxièmes enfants.

J'ai élancé Ginny et Harry, et nous sommes montés dans la chambre de Ted.

 _ **Vendredi 24 Février 2018**_

Les tâches que l'on peut voir sont des larmes. Des larmes de tristesse et de colère surtout. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé : c'était l'heure du thé. Grand-mère a alors abordé le « sujet qui fâche ». Maman a tout de suite coupé court en disant que je n'irais surement pas dans une fac moldue, et que je ne ferais jamais de carrière en tant que danseuse. J'ai tenté de me contenir le plus possible. Mais elle a même rajouté que je ferais plutôt des études de droit magique comme Lydia. Ce fut la goutte de potion qui fit déborder le chaudron. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ferais ce qui me plait. Mais elle n'en a pas démordu :

– Tu feras ce que l'on te dit jeune fille ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton amie Lydia.

– Ou sinon quoi ? Arrête de vouloir que je sois parfaite ! Je ne suis pas Lydia ! Elle n'est pas ta fille, c'est moi ta fille et on est très différente !

– Victoire, écoute-moi bien, je t'ai porté pendant 9 mois, je suis restée 43 heures sur la table d'accouchement, alors ce n'est même pas la peine de discuter. Tu fera une carrière magique, tu gagneras plein d'argent et tu te mariera avec un garçon de bonne famille !

– Parce que Ted n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? Mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, j'ai pas l'intention de le quitter de sitôt ! Pour qui te prend-tu ?

Mais pendant qu'on se disputait, Dominique est venue voir se qu'il se passait, alertée par le cris. Très vite elle s'est mise à paniquer et à pleurer :

– Arrêtez de vous disputez ! S'il vous plait ! Maman, crie pas ! Vic, s'il te plait, j'ai mal à la tête !

Mais on l'a complètement ignoré la pauvre. Et bien sûre, elle a fait un malaise. Maman était tellement en colère, et moi aussi :

– Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Fou le camp, je veux plus te voir !

– Avec joie !

Je suis montée en courant, j'ai pris le plus d'affaire possible et je suis partie en claquant la porte. J'ai directement transplané devant chez les Potter. J'étais en larmes quand ils m'ont ouvert la porte. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me calmer et à tout leur expliquer. Et je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour Domi. Mon pauvre petit coeur, elle a dû avoir si peur ! Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Ted est rentré, j'étais à moitié endormie sur le sofa. Harry et Ginny lui ont tout expliqué. Il est venu, et m'a juste prit dans ses bras. Puis je me suis rendormie.

 ** _Samedi 25 Février 2018_**

Je me suis réveillée là où je m'étais endormie, sur le sofa dans les bras de Ted. C'est papa qui m'a réveillé :

– Ça va ma petite Vic ?

Je lui ai sauté dans les bras tellement j'étais contente de le voir. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était directement allé à l'hôpital, et que maman ne lui avait parlé de la dispute et de mon départ que ce matin. Il m'a proposé de revenir à la maison, mais j'ai refusé. Je repars demain, je préfère attendre les prochaines vacances. Dominique va bien, mais ils vont lui faire encore des tonnes d'examens. Tout ça à cause de maman ! C'est vraiment pas juste. Les Potter, même James ont vraiment été adorables avec moi.

 _ **Dimanche 26 Février 2018**_

Fais la tête, même pas envie de parlé. Mais j'ai bien été obligé de tout raconter à Rose et aux filles.

 _ **Mardi 28 Février 2018**_

Papa m'a envoyé un hiboux pour me dire que j'avais réussi mon examen de transplanage. Au moins une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **A Dimanche pour la suite ;)**


	7. Mars 2018

**Hello !**

 **Quelle tête en l'air, j'ai failli oublier de poster aujourd'hui !**

 **Mais rassurez-vous, voici la suite aujourd'hui ;)**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 4 Mars 2018**_

J'ai passé la journée au lit. Je suis déprimée comme c'est pas possible. Même les filles n'ont pas réussi à me faire sortir du lit. Je crois que je vais demander à Pompom de me faire un mot pour pas aller en cours quelques jours. Je me sens vraiment pas très bien.

 ** _Dimanche 5 Mars 2018_**

J'ai été nulle. La prof n'a pas arrêté de me crier dessus, et j'ai fait exploser tous les miroirs de la salle. Elle m'a directement renvoyé du cours. Je suis rentrée comme une furie et je me suis couchée. Putain, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ?

 ** _Mardi 7 Mars 2018_**

J'ai vomi toute la journée. Je me sens tellement mal. J'ai l'impression que tout va mal dans ma vie en ce moment. J'ai plus la force de rien faire, ni même l'envie. Je suis juste dégoutée.

 _ **Vendredi 10 Mars 2018**_

Je suis collée. Fais chier ! C'est pas ma faute si je supporte personne en ce moment. D'ailleurs, personne ne m'approche. Rose a voulu venir me parler, mais je l'ai méchamment envoyé balader. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Tant mieux, elle me foutra la paix au moins. J'ai aussi envoyé paître les filles. Je serai peut être enfin tranquille maintenant !

 ** _Dimanche 12 Mars 2018_**

Ted est venu me voir hier, mais j'avais pas envie de le voir. Alors j'ai prétexté être malade. Aujourd'hui, ma prof m'a renvoyé avant même que le cours commence. Elle m'a dit que j'étais toujours pas calmée depuis la semaine passé, alors que c'était pas la peine de venir. Elle aussi je la déteste ! Je les déteste tous !

 ** _Mardi 14 Mars 2018_**

Merde ! Je suis trop conne. Samedi, c'était l'anniversaire de Teddy. Et je l'ai envoyé paître. En plus il paraît que les filles ont passé l'après-midi avec lui. Je suis sure qu'elles veulent me le piquer !

 ** _Jeudi 16 Mars 2018_**

Carolyn a piqué une crise. Elle m'a traité d'égoïste, de me laissé complètement aller et de faire du mal à tous le monde. Elle m'a dit tellement de méchanceté, que ça m'a fait réfléchir. C'est vrai, je me laisse entièrement aller. Je m'en veux. Je vais tout arranger.

 ** _Samedi 18 Mars 2018_**

J'ai tout arrangé avec les filles et Rose. Elles m'ont toutes pardonnées. Je suis aussi allée m'excuser auprès des professeurs, mais ils se sont montrés compréhensifs. J'ai aussi rattrapé tous mes cours, fait mes devoirs et travaillé un peu ma danse. Mais j'avoue que je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans l'aide des filles. J'ai aussi appris que j'avais raté pleins de trucs ! Caro sort avec le mec qui la draguait, Éric Spaw, et que Rose s'était disputée avec Scorpius, et que bien sûr James lui avait fait payer très cher. Mais tout va bien, ils se sont réconciliés, et Super Vic va rétablir la justice et se venger de James.

J'ai aussi envoyé un mot à Ted pour lui donner rendez-vous, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il vienne. C'est pour ça que j'ai le temps d'écrire, là, je l'attend.

 _ **Dimanche 19 Mars 2018**_

Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé hier : Ted est arrivé, la mine renfermée et il est resté distant. Nous sommes allé dans un pub, et nous avons discuté. Enfin, c'est surtout moi qui ai parlé. Je me suis excusée, et je lui ai tout expliqué, ma déprime, ma fatigue, mon morale à zéro. Je lui ai même avoué que j'avais complètement oublié son anniversaire et que je n'avais aucun cadeau à lui offrir. Pour finir, je lui ai dit que je comprendrai s'il souhaitait en rester là, parce que j'étais une petite-amie indigne et que je comprendrai très bien son choix. Alors, il a soulevé mon menton et plongé son regard dans le mien et m'a dit :

– J'ai eu si peur de te perdre Victoire. Je t'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Maintenant que tu vas mieux, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Il m'a alors assise sur ses genoux :

– Je te promet que tout va bien se passer. Personne ne t'en voudra pour un oubli. Alors maintenant souris-moi et embrasse-moi que l'on puisse profiter de notre après-midi en amoureux.

Je lui ai adressé un sourire resplendissant et je l'ai embrassé passionnément. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tomber sur un garçon aussi merveilleux. On n'avait pas le temps d'aller dans la salle sur demande, alors j'ai payé une chambre d'hôtel :

– Une partie de mon cadeau, le reste sera payé en nature.

Et on a passé un magnifique après-midi. Il a même repris son apparence normale.

Et aujourd'hui, je me suis donnée à fond en danse. Ma prof était très satisfaite de moi. Je vais m'entrainer d'arrache pied et donner le meilleur de moi-même à présent.

 _ **Mardi 21 Mars 2018**_

C'est l'anniversaire de maman. Je lui ai envoyé une petite carte, mais rien de plus. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais retourner à la maison aux prochaines vacances. Demain, match de Quidditch : Gryffondor vs Serpentard. Ça va être explosif ! Il faut absolument qu'on gagne, sinon s'en est fini de nous, on est sûr de ne pas l'avoir la coupe.

 ** _Mercredi 22 Mars 2018_**

Match explosif ! On a gagné ! 350 à 70 seulement ! On a été plus que génial ! Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusée durant un match de quidditch ! Ted m'a écris une lettre pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je suis contente d'échanger de nouveau des lettres avec lui !

 ** _Dimanche 26 Mars 2018_**

Ma chorégraphie est bientôt prête. D'ici un mois je l'aurais complètement finie, et je pourrais passer à la correction. Sinon, j'ai acheté de gros paquet de bonbon aux filles. On s'est régalé ! Et Rose est venu me demander si je pouvais pas faire quelque chose pour calmer James, il ne fait que la harceler, quand il ne se prend pas pour son garde du corps personnelle. Je plains Lily quand elle sera à Poudlard ! J'ai une bonne idée, mais il faut surtout pas que je me fasse prendre, j'ai déjà été assez collé comme ça cette année ! J'ai vraiment battu mes records !

 ** _Mercredi 29 Mars 2018_**

Je suis de nouveau malade. Décidément, c'est pas mon année. J'ai passé la journée à l'infirmerie et il y a des chances pour que j'y reste demain aussi. Au moins je peux apprendre mes cours et lire un peu, ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas plongée dans un bon livre.

 ** _Vendredi 31 Mars 2018_**

Enfin sortie de l'infirmerie. J'ai tout rattrapé. Mais je suis épuisée. Prochaine rencontre de quidditch : Poufsouffle vs Serdaigle le Mercredi 12 Avril. Demain c'est l'anniversaire d'oncle George, on compte aller le voir au magasin avec les filles. C'est surement le plus fun de mes Oncles ! En plus, c'est le 1° Avril, parfait pour faire une blague à James !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit chapitre :D**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite ;)**


	8. Avril 2018

**_Hello !_ Comme promis, voici la suite avec un mois d'Avril qui commence sur les chapeaux de roues, mais qui est tranquille finalement ...  
**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 ** _Samedi 1 Avril 2018_**

Super journée ! Oncle George était très content qu'on vienne le voir. Il nous a offert plusieurs articles. Que j'ai tout de suite testé sur James. Une chance, je suis passé très près de me faire prendre. Résultat, James déclare sa flamme à toutes les personnes qu'il croise avec une prose de vraiment très mauvais goût. On s'est amusé à tester tout le reste sur des élèves qu'on aime pas trop comme John Hydre et d'autre, surtout des Serpentards. Il y a même Rose, Al et Scorpius qui se sont joins à nous. Au début le petit Scorpius était distant et semblait perdu, mais il s'est très vite intégré. Je l'aime vraiment bien ce petit, surtout s'il rend ma Rosie heureuse.

 ** _Dimanche 2 Avril 2018_**

La date est fixée, le chorégraphe viendra à partir du 21 Mai. Il me reste un mois et demi pour continuer de travailler, et il me restera un mois et demi pour retravailler et arranger la choré. Je me suis bien dépensée aujourd'hui. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai tout d'un coup eu envie d'un milkshake à la mangue. Bizare, j'aime pas particulièrement la mangue et je ne suis pourtant pas accro aux milkshakes. J'ai pu en acheter un avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

 ** _Vendredi 7 Avril 2018_**

Par Merlin ! J'ai discuté avec les filles et elles pensent que je suis enceinte ! Ça peut pas être possible, on se protège à chaque fois ! C'est vrai que j'agis bizarrement ces derniers temps mais je peux pas être enceinte ! Ça foutrait tout en l'air ! Je devrais arrêter la danse, oublier la fac, maman me jetterait à la rue et je ne pourrais pas demander à Ted de tout sacrifier pour ce bébé ! C'est l'horreur ! Demain je dois voir Ted. Je lui en parlerai et j'irai acheter un test de grossesse. Je vous en supplie, pas maintenant, je peux pas être enceinte ! Par Merlin !

 ** _Samedi 8 Avril 2018_**

Ted est resté très calme. Il m'a accompagné acheter le test. On est retourné à Poudlard, dans la salle sur demande et les filles sont venues avec nous. Si le test est positif, je ne me sens pas d'affronter ça toute seule avec Ted. Il faut attendre 5 minutes. Les 5 minutes les plus longues de ma vie. J'ose pas ouvrir les yeux ….

C'est négatif ! Ouf, je crois que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Je voyais déjà ma vie se terminer. J'ai sauté dans les bras de Ted de soulagement. Mais maintenant je suis cramée. Les filles savaient pas que j'étais plus vierge. Je leur raconterai plus tard. On les a chassé avec Ted pour pouvoir passer un moment tout les deux. Alors qu'on était élancé, je me suis aperçut qu'il était pensif depuis que je lui avais dit que je pensais être enceinte :

– Dé-stresse Ted, tout va bien, je ne suis pas enceinte.

– Je sais Vic. Mais si ça avait été le cas, ou si ça arrivait de nouveau, on ferait quoi ? On en a jamais parlé, mais je crois qu'il serait temps d'aborder le sujet.

Je me suis redressée, surprise. Alors on en a discuté pendant des heures. Si j'étais enceinte, on est d'accord tous les deux, on garderait le bébé. Ted a bientôt fini ses études, il ne lui reste plus qu'un an, et il pourra trouver du travail. Moi, j'essayerai de continuer mes études. Après la naissance du bébé on ferait de notre mieux pour l'élever et s'en occuper. Nous sommes au moins sûrs de ça. Après, est-ce que je resterai à la maison pour m'occuper du bébé, ou est-ce que je travaillerai pour joindre les deux bouts, on n'en sait rien. De toute façon, il n'est pas question de bébé pour l'instant, et le plus tard sera le mieux, surtout si je veux vivre mon rêve et devenir une grande danseuse.

 _ **Mardi 11 Avril 2018**_

James m'a fait une mauvaise blague ! Il a réussi à intercepter le colis de papa avec mes shampoings. Il les a tous changé ! Du coup, je sens une odeur de parfum masculine et bien trop musquée, ma peau est couverte de tache bleu et mes cheveux ont viré au blanc ! Je vais le tuer !

 ** _Mercredi 12 Avril 2018_**

Ouf, les effets des potions de James sont terminés. J'en avais mare de pas pouvoir faire un pas sans entendre un grand éclat de rire. Même les filles et les profs se retenaient de rire ! C'était pas drôle !Sinon, victoire de Serdaigle sur Poufsouffle 290 à 170. On est toujours en tête. Géniale !

 ** _Vendredi 14 Avril 2018_**

J'avais complètement oublié, mais Mardi soir c'est les vacances ! Trop bien ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Je sais pas encore où je vais aller, mais je trouverai bien. Papa m'a déjà proposé, mais j'ai refusé. Il m'a dit que ma lettre avait fait plaisir à ma mère. Ravie. Je vais demander à grand-mère Molly. Toute la famille doit être au courant de toute façon.

 ** _Dimanche 16 Avril 2018_**

Ma prof m'a proposé un stage d'une semaine de danse en tous genres durant les vacances. Ce serait du Lundi 24 au Vendredi 28. Il est gratuit car ce sont des bénévoles qui nous font les cours, et on peut même faire les cours aux plus jeunes. Je crois que je vais accepter, ça me changera les idées, et ce sera mieux que de rien faire de la journée.

 ** _Mercredi 19 Avril 2018_**

En route pour chez grand-mère. Finalement, toute la famille s'est répartie ma garde. Je sais pas trop comment ça va se passer. Là, je sais que je passe deux jours chez mes grand-parents. Papa viendra me voir avec Louis et Domi. Apparemment, je leur manque beaucoup. Eux aussi me manquent.

 ** _Jeudi 20 Avril 2018_**

Papa et Louis et Domi sont venus me voir ! J'étais super contente de les voir. On a discuté et on s'est mis d'accord pour fêter mon anniversaire à la maison. Papa m'a promis que tout se passera bien, et je pourrai prendre les affaires dont j'ai besoin. Je suis un peu septique, mais bon, il y aura toute la famille, ça devrait bien se passer. Je l'avais complètement oublié mon anniversaire !

Sinon, grand-mère prépare des plats toujours aussi délicieux ! Et grand-père m'a bien fait rire en essayant de faire marcher une vieille télévision. J'adore mes grand-parents.

 ** _Vendredi 21 Avril 2018_**

Aujourd'hui je suis chez Ron et Hermione. J'ai fait une grosse gaffe durant le diner en évoquant l'amitié de Rose et Scorpius. Je crois qu'oncle Ron a failli mourir étouffé, de colère et d'incrédulité. C'était trop drôle, mais la pauvre petite Rose ne savait plus où se mettre. Sinon, tante Hermione m'a fait réviser mes A.S.P. . Et j'ai passé la soirée à discuter avec Rosie. C'était bien. Demain je commence le stage de danse. Rose viendra avec moi, elle a pas envie d'avoir à supporter son père toute la journée.

 ** _Samedi 22 Avril 2018_**

Super ce stage ! Nous dansons de tout. On doit être une cinquantaine de jeune de 8 à 18 ans. C'était super intéressant et instructif. Rose a adoré elle aussi !

 ** _Lundi 24 Avril 2018_**

Je suis chez oncle George et Angelina. Ils font tout pour me faire rire. Angelina m'a emmené avec elle faire une manucure et m'a donné pleins de vêtements. Je suis touchée de tout ce qu'ils font pour que je me sente à l'aise. Fred et Roxane sont trop mignons. Quand je les vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à quand j'ai cru être enceinte. Et en fait, si je voulais un bébé ? Je sais pas si je serai une bonne mère, et ça me demanderait beaucoup beaucoup de sacrifice, mais ça en vaut la peine, non ? Je sais plus trop quoi penser. Laissons faire les choses, et quand ce sera le moment ce sera comme ça.

 ** _Jeudi 27 Avril 2018_**

Aujourd'hui, c'est chez Percy et Audrey que j'échoue. La petite Molly II qui est née le mois dernier est à croquer ! Et bien malgré moi, je me suis mise à imaginer à quoi ressemblerait ma fille si j'en avais une avec Ted. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais finalement j'aurais voulu que le test soit positif. Après tout, grand-mère Molly et grand-père Arthur n'avait que 17 ans quand ils ont eu papa. Et je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais regretté d'avoir eu un enfant si jeunes. Il faut que je redescende sur terre et que j'arrête d'y penser, je me fais du mal pour rien !

 ** _Vendredi 28 Avril 2018_**

Dernier jour de stage. Et demain je vais chez les Potter ! Trop impatiente. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'est passé un drôle de truc. Un mec de la danse m'a fait des avances. J'étais tellement rouge, je savais plus où me mettre, mais j'ai poliment refusé ses avances en lui expliquant que j'étais déjà en couple et que j'aimais mon copain. Ça m'a fait vraiment tout drôle de me faire draguer !

 ** _Samedi 29 Avril 2018_**

Enfin avec Ted. Harry et Ginny sont ravis de me recevoir. Mardi j'irai à la maison. En attendant, je rattrape le temps perdu avec Ted. Mais j'ose pas lui dire pour cette étrange envie d'avoir un enfant. Et puis, je sais que c'est complètement fou à mon âge, irrationnel et irréfléchie. Je vais pas lui faire un bébé dans le dos quand même !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le mois d'avril, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez cru qu'elle était enceinte ?**

 **Je vous dis à dimanche pour le mois de mai et l'anniversaire de Victoire ;)**


	9. Mai 2018

**Bonjour,**

 **Malgré ce triste week-end, je poste quand même la suite ...**

 **Toutes mes pensées vont aux victimes et à leurs familles ...**

* * *

 _ **Lundi 1 Mai 2018**_

Teddy a compris que quelque chose me tracassait. On en a longtemps parlé, et finalement on a décidé d'attendre que j'ai fini mes études, et dès que je décroche mon diplôme on s'y met. Pour l'instant, on va chercher un petit appartement pour la rentrée prochaine. C'est déjà pas mal, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être adulte. Et puis, je pourrai toujours recevoir mes très nombreux cousins et cousines.

 _ **Mardi 2 Mai 2018**_

Je suis tellement stressée ! Ted a mis un temps fou à me convaincre de sortir de la salle de bain. J'ai failli faire arriver tout le monde en retard. J'avais a peine transplanée que deux petits monstres m'avaient déjà sauté dessus. Je les ai serré fort contre moi. Dominique a encore maigri et sa peau est vraiment translucide. Ma pauvre petite sœur. Tous le monde était déjà là. Avec maman, on s'est évité toute l'après-midi et on ne s'est pas adressée la parole. Puis, tous le monde m'a offert mes cadeaux et j'ai soufflé mes bougies. 18 ans. Déjà. Et ensuite on m'a demandé de faire un petit discours. Voilà ce que j'ai dit :

– Le 2 Mai. C'est une date importante pour le monde sorcier. Il y a 20 ans déjà oncle Harry a sauvé le monde sorcier d'un puissant mage noir. 18 ans. C'était l'âge qu'avaient grand-père et grand-mère quand papa est né. Et aujourd'hui, Mardi 2 Mai 2018, c'est le jour de mes 18 ans. Une année de plus pour moi, une année de plus passée avec tous ceux que j'aime. Et j'espère en passer encore plein avec vous tous !

Je suis pas très douée pour faire les discours, mais j'aurais pu faire pire. Finalement tout c'est très bien passé. J'ai même reçut des hiboux des filles avec des petits cadeaux. Elles auraient pu attendre demain !

 _ **Dimanche 7 Mai 2018**_

Dans deux semaines je vois le chorégraphe et dans deux mois c'est le grand jour. Je me donne à fond dans la danse, il faut absolument que je réussisse !

 ** _Mardi 9 Mai 2018_**

Interrogation en étude moldu : Qu'est-ce qu'une télévision et à quoi peut-elle servir ?

Après l'épisode avec grand-père, et surtout sa leçon, impossible de ne pas savoir. Si j'ai pas O, c'est que c'est truqué !

 _ **Vendredi 12 Mai 2018**_

Rose est venu me voir complètement paniquée. Apparemment James serait tombé sur Scorpius avec un groupe de copain et l'aurait frappé à la moldu, en le menaçant de ne plus s'approcher de Rose. Le pauvre est à l'infirmerie. Rose est morte de peur à l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus la voir. J'espère qu'oncle Ron n'est pas derrière tout ça. Je m'en voudrais tant ! Je suis allée le voir :

– Pourquoi Rose n'est-elle pas venue me voir ?

– Elle a peur que tu ne veuilles plus la voir à cause de ce qui c'est passé.

– Dis-lui de venir s'il te plait. J'en ai vu d'autre plus terrible avec mon père, surtout depuis qu'il sait que je traine avec elle. Je tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle vienne.

Alors je suis allée la chercher. Elle s'est jeté dans ses bras en pleurs. La pauvre, ça doit pas être facile. Personne ne voit leur rapprochement d'un bon œil, que ce soit les parents ou les élèves des autres maisons. Elle s'en veut tellement. Ça va pas être facile pour eux.

 _ **Lundi 15 Mai 2018**_

Je suis crevée à cause d'hier. Je me suis encore plus entrainée vu que le chorégraphe vient à la fin de la semaine. Je suis stressée. Et s'il me disait que tout était à refaire ? Sinon, j'ai encore raté ma potion. La poisse. J'ai même pas eu P, j'ai eu T. Je suis vraiment un cas désespérée en potion.

 ** _Mercredi 17 Mai 2018_**

Carolyn a fait une crise en plein cours de Métamorphose. Les élèves étaient effrayés. Il y a vraiment de quoi, mais elle était toute petite celle-là. En plus, Jacques était avec nous. Elle lui a raconté son histoire et il nous a aidé à la calmer. Autant dire qu'il a fait tout le travail ! Je suis contente qu'elle ai trouvé un garçon bien qui soit là pour elle.

 ** _Samedi 20 Mai 2018_**

Je suis trop stressée ! Pour me détendre, j'ai passé la journée avec Ted. On s'est promené près de la Cabane hurlante. Il commence à faire vraiment bon dehors. Et puis finalement on a fini dans un des vieux lits pleins de poussières de la cabane hurlante. C'était trop drôle, on arrêtait pas d'éternuer ! Inutile de dire que j'étais complètement relaxée après notre petit après-midi en amoureux ! J'adore ces petits moments rien qu'à tous les deux. Et j'aime Ted plus que tout !

 ** _Dimanche 21 Mai 2018_**

Ça y est. C'est fini. La chorégraphe a adoré ma choré. Elle y a apporté quelques petites modifications, mais elle a dit qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à changer car elle est très bonne et que ça se voit qu'il y a du niveau. J'étais aux anges ! Elle reviendra deux trois fois et assistera au spectacle. Ça fait du bien d'être un peu encouragée, on peut pas dire que c'est ma prof ou ma mère qui m'encourageraient comme ça. Mais bon, je suis tellement fière de moi !

Dernier match de Quidditch de l'année : Gryffondor vs Poufsouffle. De toute façon, à moins que Poufsouffle gagne 270 points et nous zéro, on a gagné.

 ** _Mercredi 24 Mai 2018_**

Oncle Charlie nous a emmené avec les filles dans la forêt interdite. On l'a aidé à collecter des ingrédients pour les ramener à George pour ses produits. C'était amusant, on aurait dit une chasse aux œufs de pâques moldu, bien que je n'en ai jamais fait.

 ** _Samedi 27 Mai 2018_**

Gryffondor a perdu ce match, 260 à 50. On a été minable, mais on a quand même gagné la coupe ! Tout le monde a félicité James, et Camille a pleuré par-ce qu'elle ne jouera plus jamais à Poudlard. C'était un grand moment d'émotion pour tous les Gryffondors. Et dire que l'année prochaine je ne reviendrai pas. Ça fait tout bizarre !

 ** _Mardi 30 Mai 2018_**

Ça y est, les dates des épreuves sont annoncées. Je m'étais pas rendu compte que c'est dans si peu de temps ! Les épreuves sont du 26 Juin au 30 Juin et on est en vacance le soir du 30. On recevra les résultats durant les vacances. Il faut absolument que je commence à réviser et que je travaille ma chorégraphie ! Je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout faire !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce mois de Mai, bon week-end à tous ...**


	10. Juin 2018

**Hello !**

 **J'ai failli oublier de publier, mais voici le nouveau chapitre ;)**

* * *

 ** _Samedi 3 Juin 2018_**

J'ai vu Teddy aujourd'hui. Il est en vacances en même temps que moi. Il a prit rendez-vous dans une agence pour qu'on commence les recherches dès le début des vacances, comme ça on pourra peut être s'installer avant la rentrée si on trouve notre petit nid douillé. Je révise comme une folle !

 ** _Lundi 5 Juin 2018_**

Comment je vais faire en potion ? C'est sûr, je vais tout rater ! Il faut absolument que je me bouge de tout réviser ! J'y arriverai jamais !

 ** _Samedi 10 Juin 2018_**

Dans un mois c'est le spectacle. Mais c'est pas le moment d'y penser ! Il faut que je travaille, travaille, et travaille encore jusqu'à ce que je connaisse tout sur le bout des doigts. Il faut y croire Vic, tu vas y arriver !

James a encore failli tabasser Scorpius, mais je suis arrivée au bon moment et je lui ai donné une bonne leçon. Que ferait le monde sans moi ? Je me le demande !

 ** _Mardi 13 Juin 2018_**

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Dominique. Je lui ai envoyé pleins de sucreries et de petites babioles. Je lui donnerai mes affaires quand je partirai de la maison. Elle sera contente d'avoir ma chambre, depuis le temps qu'elle la voulait. C'est la plus grande chambre de la maison, il y a de quoi la vouloir. Je suis contente de lui faire un peu plaisir. Papa m'a dit qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander comment allait maman, et si leur couple allait bien. Apparemment tout va bien pour tout le monde.

 ** _Samedi 17 Juin 2018_**

Malgré mes révisions très prenantes, j'ai trouvé le temps de voir Ted et de fêter nos un ans comme il se doit. Si un jour j'avais imaginé faire ce que j'ai fait, et que la danse me servirait autant. J'en ai encore des frissons en y repensant. C'était vraiment génial !

 ** _Lundi 19 Juin 2018_**

Aujourd'hui, c'est notre anniversaire avec Ted. Déjà un an. Le temps passe s'y vite ! Je me souviens encore de notre premier baisé lors d'une sortie au près au lard l'an dernier. Il était venu me chercher et m'avait emmené dans un petit pub. Nos mains s'étaient frôlées et on avait tout les deux rougis. Et puis il s'était penché et m'avait volé un baiser. Depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus quitté. C'est comme si c'était hier. J'espère qu'on restera longtemps encore ensemble. Je l'aime tellement. Il m'a envoyé une lettre très enflammée avec des sous-entendus très érotique. J'étais rouge quand j'ai lu la lettre, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de lui répondre. Et je jure que mon arrière grand-père se retournerai dans sa tombe si on lui lisait ce que j'ai écris.

 _ **Jeudi 22 Juin 2018**_

Je peux rien avaler tellement je suis stressée. J'ai peur de tout rater et de devoir redoubler ma dernière année. Ce serait un vrai cauchemar et la honte. Maman serait tellement contente, elle pourrait bien me descendre comme ça.

 _ **Dimanche 25 Juin 2018**_

J'ai travaillé avec la chorégraphe pour me détendre. A moins, au niveau danse je suis au point. Il me manque plus que ma tenue de scène, mais ça, ça ne sera pas dur. J'ai pas mal d'idée et ce n'est pas le plus important. Demain, début de la semaine d'enfer. Les examens sont officiellement ouverts, et les vacances me narguent !

 ** _Vendredi 30 Juin 2018_**

Ça y est, enfin fini, c'est les VACANCES ! Je crois que je me suis complètement plantée, surtout en potion. Mais il faut que j'arrête d'y penser et que je me concentre sur la danse. Demain je rentre à la maison. Tous les jours je travaille ma danse, et après la représentation, je me met aux recherches pour l'appartement avec Teddy. Allez, il faut pas que je me décourage, et au travail !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit mois de Juin :)**


	11. Juillet 2018

**Hello !  
**

 **Pour finir ce week-end, voici les vacances de notre petit couple :)**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 1 Juillet 2018**_

Je suis rentrée à la maison. Heureusement, entre le rangement de mes affaires et les jeux avec Dominique et Louis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de croiser maman. Maintenant que je suis installée, je commence à m'entraîner. Je dois aller tous les jours au studio de danse pour travailler. Je vais tout déchirer !

 _ **Lundi 3 Juillet 2018**_

J'ai choisi ma tenue. Pour le début, je porterai une jupe longue et blanche avec un petit haut noir laissant voir mon ventre. En dessous j'aurais un short et des collants résilles. Ça sera plus facile pour me changer. J'aurais qu'à enfiler des baskets, mettre une casquette et retirer ma jupe et le tour sera joué. Ça fait un problème de moins. Je travaille toute la journée, du matin au soir, même en mettant la table. Je suis épuisée. Mais au moins, je montre bien à maman que c'est du sérieux.

 _ **Vendredi 7 Juillet 2018**_

Plus que deux jours. Ma prof et ma chorégraphe m'ont conseillés de me reposer ce week-end avant le spectacle. Rose, papa et Ted sont souvent venus me voir durant l'entrainement et m'encourager. Ça fait du bien. Allez, après ça je pourrai profiter de mes vacances et me détendre un peu. Ce soir je vais passer la nuit avec Ted. Je sens que ça va me faire beaucoup de bien.

 _ **Lundi 10 Juillet 2018, 14h38**_

Ho par Merlin ! Ça y est, c'est le grand jour ! J'arrive pas a y croire ! Dans quelques heures je serai sur scène ! Je suis tellement excitée et impatiente ! Pour l'instant, je répète avec les autres danseurs et je m'échauffe un peu. Et puis il y a cette sensation étrange, qui nous enserre la poitrine et tord le ventre, cette sensation que j'adore. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime autant la danse. Le stresse. C'est tellement intense. J'aimerai ressentir ça toute ma vie. Ma prof et la chorégraphe m'explique une dernière fois ce que je dois faire et ce qu'on attend de moi. J'aurais aimé que Ted soit là, mais on a pas le droit d'emmener des personnes avec nous dans les coulisses. Bon, je reste calme. J'ai trois danses sur cinq musiques différentes. Dix minutes et trente-huit secondes. C'est là que tout doit se jouer. C'est assez drôle de se dire que la majorité de ce qui va se passer se joue dans les dix prochaines minutes. Dans onze minutes tout sera fini, mon avenir sera scellé. Il faut que je réussisse ! Ça y est, c'est à moi. Je rentre en scène !

 _ **15h03**_

Par Merlin, c'était géniale. Même si je n'ai pas réussi, j'ai donné le meilleur de moi-même et j'ai pris du plaisir dans la danse, et en fait, c'est le plus important. Je tremble encore d'excitation. Tous le monde est venue me féliciter pour ma prestation, que ce soit ma famille, mes amies ( je ne savais pas que les filles viendraient me voir ) ou les personnes de la fac. Je suis tellement contente ! C'est maintenant que commence mes vrais vacances ! On est tous allé faire la fête au Terrier. Teddy est venue me voir et m'a dit que j'avais été géniale :

– Tu étais exceptionnelle. C'est sûr que tu vas être prise !

– J'en suis pas aussi sûre, j'ai eu du mal au niveau de la transition. Mais je suis contente que tu ai aimé.

– Tu sais quoi Vic ? Ton seul ennemi, c'est toi-même. Tu te sous-estimes trop ma chérie, aie confiance en toi.

J'ai souris et je l'ai embrassé. Je l'aime vraiment. J'ai hâte d'emménager avec lui !

 _ **Mercredi 12 Juillet 2018**_

On a commencé les recherches. J'essaie de passer le moins de temps possible à la maison. Dominique va bien, mais l'hôpital veut qu'elle passe encore des tests. L'agence va nous faire visiter déjà trois appartements, un après-demain, et deux autres Samedi. J'ai déjà commencé à ranger quelques affaires dans des cartons.

 _ **Vendredi 14 Juillet 2018**_

On viens de visiter notre premier appartement ! Je suis tellement excitée. Mais il ne nous a pas vraiment plus. On a décidé qu'on prendrai celui où l'on aura un coup de foudre. La femme de l'agence était plutôt sympa. Dès qu'elle nous a vu, elle s'est écriée :

– Que vous êtes mignons ! Vous êtes vraiment un joli petit couple !

J'étais toute rouge. Et après la visite, on a demandé à rester un peu. Disons que nous avons testé le lit, mais il ne nous convient vraiment pas !

 _ **Samedi 15 Juillet 2018**_

Le premier appartement qu'on a visité nous a vraiment plus. Le deuxième n'était pas terrible. On a décidé d'en visiter encore quelques uns, mais le premier nous a vraiment marqué. C'est un petit appartement deux chambres, avec un cuisine et une salle de bain moderne et design, et un grand salon pour recevoir tout le monde. Il est plutôt bien situé, pas loin du ministère et du chemin de traverse. En plus, il y a une cheminée. On va réfléchir encore un peu quand même.

 _ **Mardi 18 Juillet 2018**_

On en a encore visité un. Pas mal, mais c'est toujours l'autre qui est notre favori. On se donne encore une semaine pour décider, parce qu'on a peur qu'il soit prit par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait bête de passer à côté.

 _ **Jeudi 20 Juillet 2018**_

Je me suis disputée violemment avec maman aujourd'hui. Elle m'a accusé de fuir mes responsabilités et de les laisser seul s'occuper de Dominique. Mais je suis pas sa mère, c'est pas à moi de m'occuper d'elle ! Elle n'était pas là la majorité du temps, c'est pratiquement papa qui s'est occupé de moi, et elle ose mettre toute la responsabilité de ce qui arrive à Domi sur mon dos ! Elle m'a tellement fait pleurer, putain, elle savait qu'elle était pas faite pour être mère, alors pourquoi elle a pas renoncé à en faire ? J'ai pas envie que Louis et Dominique soient malheureux par-ce qu'elle assume pas son rôle ! Il y a des fois où vraiment je la déteste !

 _ **Dimanche 23 Juillet 2018**_

J'ai accompagné Rose faire les boutiques avec tante Gabrielle et Ginny. Rose veut refaire sa garde-robe, mais elle voulait pas que son père nous accompagne. Il l'a couve tellement qu'elle a très peu de liberté. D'ailleurs, quand il verra ce qu'on a fait acheter à Rose, il risque de faire une crise cardiaque. Mais bon, maintenant elle a quelqu'un d'autre à qui plaire, alors pourquoi pas !

 _ **Mardi 25 Juillet 2018**_

On a décidé, on le prend. On signe demain et on a les clés le 29. Ça nous laisse juste assez de temps pour faire nos derniers cartons et contacter l'agence de reliement des chemins de cheminées. J'ai vraiment hâte d'emménager dans mon nouveau chez moi. J'ai déjà promis à Domi et Louis qu'ils pourraient venir quand ils veulent.

 _ **Vendredi 28 Juillet 2018**_

Je viens de finir mon tout dernier carton. Heureusement que l'appart est déjà tout meublé. Alors que je rangeais un peu ma chambre, papa est venu me voir :

– Alors ça y est, ma petite fille s'en va ?

J'ai fait un câlin à mon père :

– Je suis plus si petite que ça. Et puis tu sais, je reviendrai te voir souvent et tu pourras venir aussi quand tu veux. Tu savais bien qu'un jour je partirai.

– Mais je pensais pas que ce jour viendrai si tôt. Pourquoi pars-tu aussi vite ?

– Tu le sais très bien papa, c'est plus possible avec maman. Elle m'a carrément mise à la porte. J'ai plus vraiment le choix.

– Je t'aime ma chérie. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'argent ou d'autres choses, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

– Je sais papa.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé avec papa à coeur ouvert. Je me suis vraiment sentie bien. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin moi. Demain, le grand jour !

 _ **Dimanche 30 Juillet 2018**_

Enfin installés. On a passé toute la journée d'hier à tout ranger et décorer. On s'est carrément effondré dans le lit tellement on était épuisé. D'ailleurs, on a inauguré notre nouveau lit que ce matin. En parlant de lit, j'ai récupéré le mien et je l'ai mis dans la chambre d'amis. Comme ça, quand un cousin ou Louis et Domi voudront venir dormir, ils auront un endroit confortable où dormir. On a refait toute le papier peint de notre chambre : on a collé toutes mes photos et les siennes qu'on avait avant dans nos chambres. Les murs en sont entièrement recouvert. Quand je me suis levé, Ted préparé un petit déjeuné dans la cuisine. C'est oncle Harry qui lui a apprit. Moi, maman ne m'a jamais rien apprit, car elle n'a jamais rien fait. Mais Ted a promis de m'apprendre. J'ai décidé de chercher un petit job d'été, pour ne pas passer mes journées à ne rien faire. Teddy a déjà le sien, pianiste dans un restaurant. Il ne travail que de 20h à 23h. Sinon, je vais essayé de m'entraîner. Je suis sure qu'en prenant appui sur la rambarde des escaliers, je pourrai très bien m'étirer.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :)**

 **A mercredi ;D**


	12. Août 2018

**Hello !  
**

 **On reste dans les vacances - même si je pense qu'il fait beaucoup moins chaud en Angleterre - et voici le mois d'août de Victoire :)**

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 2 Août 2018**_

Toujours pas trouvé de job. Sinon, je travaille beaucoup ma danse, surtout quand Ted travaille. En plus, il se pourrait que le restaurant où il travaille ait besoin d'une danseuse. Ce serait sympa qu'on travaille en même temps. C'est vrai qu'on a quand même passé toute la journée d'hier au lit, même si on n'a pas forcément dormis.

 _ **Samedi 5 Août 2018**_

J'ai enfin trouvé du boulot ! Je suis serveuse et danseuse dans un bar pas loin du restaurant où travaille Teddy. Les horaires ne sont pas terribles, je travaille du 11h à 15h, puis de 19h à 23h. Heureusement, j'ai mes week-ends de libres. Et puis, c'est que jusqu'à la rentrée. Après, j'essayerai de me trouver un emploi à mi-temps en dehors des cours. J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission, je suis trop contente ! On a fêté ça comme il se doit avec Ted, et on a invité mon père, les Potter, mes grands-parents et les filles pour fêter ça ! C'est pratique maintenant que notre cheminée est reliée, les visites sont rapides. Sinon, j'ai aussi reçut le résultat de mes A.S.P. : O en métamorphose, botanique et étude moldu, E en Astronomie et DCFM, A en sort et enchantement et Histoire de la magie, et comme je m'y attendais, P en potion. Je suis assez contente dans l'ensemble. J'adore ma nouvelle vie !

 _ **Lundi 7 Août 2018**_

Premier jour de boulot. Je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. Disons que mon sourire y est pour beaucoup. Je pense qu'il va me falloir un petit temps d'adaptation, mais je vais devenir une pro du service ! Allez, un peu de courage, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça !

 _ **Mercredi 9 Août 2018**_

Ted se moque de moi parce que j'ai tout renversé sur un client. Heureusement que les gens, surtout les habitués m'aiment bien ! Je crois que non seulement je ne suis pas du tout faite pour ça, mais en plus je dois être la plus mauvaise des employés. Cependant, j'ai trouvé un truc pour sortir du lot. En fait, je regardais un dessin animé moldu avec Roxane et Fred, et l'idée est venue. Je sers en dansant. Même si je ne chante pas, et que c'est la radio qui produit la musique, les gens aiment bien que je danse.

 _ **Samedi 12 Août 2018**_

Enfin le week-end ! J'ai mal aux jambes et aux bras. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je sers, je danse ou les deux. Je suis épuisée. Ça m'a fait du bien de passer la journée avec Ted, on a fait les fous. Les voisins nous ont plusieurs fois demandé de faire moins de bruit. Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée !

 _ **Dimanche 13 Août 2018**_

On a passé la journée au lit. Faute de pouvoir passer nos soirées ensemble, il faut bien se rabattre sur autre chose !

 _ **Mercredi 16 Août 2018**_

J'ai reçu ma lettre avec les fournitures scolaire et la date de la rentrée. C'est le 4 Septembre. Il me faut des cahiers, des stylos et crayons, ainsi que des tenus de danse et pleins d'autres petits accessoires. J'ai pratiquement tout ce dont j'ai besoin, ça m'évitera de devoir tout aller acheter. Mais je crois que je vais quand même aller m'acheter quelques vêtements et des petits trucs par-ci par-là. Je vais essayer de convaincre Teddy de m'accompagner, ce sera plus romantique d'y aller ensemble.

 _ **Samedi 19 Août 2018**_

On a passé une super journée en amoureux. On a acheté pleins de petites bricoles, mais c'était sympa. On a croisé Carolyn et Camille. On s'est arrêté dans un bar, et on a bu en discutant. Elles ont finalement décidé d'emménager ensemble, elles vivent en coloc avec une autre fille. Caro est toujours avec Jacques et elle suit un traitement pour ne plus avoir de crise. Camille a réussi à obtenir un stage dans une équipe de quidditch mais Carolyn n'a rien trouvé. Elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle va faire. En attendant, elle va essayer de trouver un stage au ministère pour ne pas rester sans rien faire. Elles m'ont invitée la semaine prochaine, on fera une soirée pyjama. Probablement la dernière. Elles vont essayer de contacter Lydia et Ciara. Ça va être géniale !

 _ **Mardi 22 Août 2018**_

J'ai encore une fois failli me faire renvoyer ! Allez, plus que deux semaines à tenir, et je trouverai un autre job où je m'en sortirai mieux. Quand j'y pense, le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas vraiment besoin d'un job.

 _ **Vendredi 25 Août 2018**_

Je suis une catastrophe ambulante ! En dansant pendant mon service, j'ai trébuché et j'ai tout fait tomber. Et sur des clients en plus. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais être renvoyée. Finalement, le patron me laisse une dernière chance vue qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine. Mais j'ai dû rester faire des heures en plus pour tout nettoyer. Quelle tâche je suis !

 _ **Samedi 26 Août 2018**_

Je suis en route pour ma dernière soirée pyjama. Quand je suis arrivée, les filles étaient déjà toutes là. Leur appartement n'est pas mal, j'aime bien aussi la déco. Leur coloc n'était pas là. On a passé toute la nuit à discuter et à manger des bonbons, comme on le faisait en première année. Je crois qu'on savait toutes qu'on risquait de ne pas se revoir avant très longtemps, on est prête à prendre chacune notre propre chemin. Mais j'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra, parce que c'est quand même mes meilleures amies, celles avec qui j'ai grandi et tout appris.

 _ **Mercredi 30 Août 2018**_

C'est bientôt la fin des vacances. C'est passé si vite ! Tous les Weasley, sauf maman sont venus à la maison hier soir. C'est Teddy et moi qui avons cuisiné. J'avoue qu'on ne s'en est pas trop mal sortis, mais c'est surtout Ted qui a cuisiné, même si je l'ai pas mal aidé. On a tous parlé, c'était une bonne soirée, dans la bonne humeur. Papa est très enthousiaste pour ma rentrée. Je suis ravie qu'il me soutienne.

Plus que deux jours et j'arrête de travailler dans ce restaurant. J'ai hâte de commencer dans cette école !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le mois d'août, après ça, notre petite Victoire va commencer les cours :) A quoi vous attendez-vous ?**

 **A dimanche ;)**


	13. Septembre 2018

**Un peu en avance, voici un nouveau chapitre :D  
**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 _ **Samedi 2 Septembre 2018**_

Ça y est, fini le sale boulot de serveuse maladroite ! J'ai tellement hâte d'être Lundi ! Ted aussi, il est content de m'avoir auprès de lui. Je suis fière d'être sa copine. On a profité d'une de nos dernières journées en amoureux, sans avoir aucun travail ni obligations. Disons que nous avons, hum, testés de nouvelles choses, fait de nouvelles expériences au lit. C'était vraiment génial ! Je regrette pas de lui avoir donné ma première fois. Je crois que je renoncerai à jamais au sexe si je devais renoncer à coucher avec lui. J'imagine pas faire l'amour avec un autre. Je suis tellement heureuse que des fois, je me demande si je le mérite vraiment, je me demande où est le vice. La vie peut-elle vraiment être aussi belle ?

 _ **Lundi 4 Septembre 2018**_

Super rentrée ! Ted m'a présenté à tous ses amis. Je suis contente d'être avec lui. Je me suis aussi fait des amis dans ma classe. Deux ou trois filles sympa et quelques mecs aussi. On nous a donné nos emplois du temps. C'est géniale, j'ai environ trois heures de danses par jour ! J'ai aussi quelques cours moldus normaux, mais pas beaucoup, donc ça va. Après la rentrée, on est allé dans le bar où ils ont leurs habitudes. C'étaient sympa, surtout que j'aime bien apprendre à connaître les gens avec qui Teddy traine depuis deux ans. Ils sont très sympa, et je crois qu'ils m'aiment bien. Enfin, c'est ce que Ted m'a dit. Son apparence est naturelle, il n'y a que ses cheveux qui restent violet. J'ai hâte de commencer les cours !

 _ **Mardi 5 Septembre 2018**_

Première journée de cours. J'ai adoré, même si j'ai un peu de mal avec les cours moldus. Sauf les leçons de Français, vu que grand-mère m'a appris quand j'étais petite. Ça m'a fait du bien de danser un peu, même si c'est surtout des exercices pour évaluer notre niveau. Sinon, je suis contente de pouvoir voir aussi souvent Ted, comme quand on était à Poudlard. Par contre, Ted semble être une vraie célébrité ici, et les filles me jettent des regards assez noirs quand je suis en sa compagnie. Je lui demanderai des explications.

 _ **Vendredi 8 Septembre 2018**_

Là, je suis dans notre grand lit, et Ted dort sur ma poitrine. On s'est un peu disputé. En fait, Ted est très apprécié à la fac, surtout grâce à ses dons de pianiste, mais aussi car il est très attirante, et qu'aucune fille n'a réussi à le séduire. Alors quand on me voit, la petite première année à ses bras, ça fait des jaloux. Alors on s'est disputé parce qu'il ne m'avait jamais raconté ça. Mais aussi parce qu'il n'est pas le seul à attirer les regards. Il est très jaloux, et je crois que c'est aussi mon cas. Mais on s'est réconcilié, et on a même fini au lit, malgré toutes les courbatures que j'ai.

 _ **Lundi 11 Septembre 2018**_

Aujourd'hui, j'étais mal toute la journée. Dominique a encore fait une crise, elle est à l'hôpital. Tout le monde me dévisageait, on voyait encore les traces de larmes sur mes joues. Je crois qu'ils espéraient tous qu'on ai rompu. Et Ted l'a bien compris. Alors il est resté toute la journée avec moi, à me consoler. Il a même dit à un moment tout haut et fort :

– Si tu veux, on peut rentrer chez nous. Tu sais que je ferai tout pour toi mon amour.

J'ai entendu toutes les personnes autour de nous chuchoter « ils habitent ensemble ? ». J'ai failli éclater de rire. Ça m'a fait du bien. Pour faire taire les gens, je l'ai embrassé passionnément et j'ai répondu :

– Je finis les cours dans une heure. Je t'attendrai à la maison. Je vais inviter papa et Louis à venir. Tu veux que j'invite ton parrain et Ginny ?

– Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vu. A ce soir mon amour !

Et on est partis chacun de notre coté. Louis était content de venir, et même si on s'est bien amusé, l'ambiance était un peu morose.

 _ **Jeudi 14 Septembre 2018**_

J'ai reçut une lettre de Rose. Tout ce passe bien, même si James l'embête avec Scorpius. Je lui ai envoyé une liste de blagues à lui faire. Je suis contente que tout ce passe bien pour elle.

 _ **Dimanche 17 Septembre 2018**_

Je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne me suis même pas fait d'amis. Je veux dire, à Poudlard je m'entendais avec tous le monde, mais ici, non. En fait, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. En fait, je passe presque tout mon temps à travailler, et l'autre partie de mon temps avec Teddy.

 _ **Mercredi 20 Septembre 2018**_

On a fait un truc de fou. Par Merlin, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Teddy était tranquillement en train de m'embrasser dans un couloir, quand il m'a dit :

– J'ai envie de toi.

La cloche venait de sonner, et plus personne n'était dans les couloirs. J'ai alors prit sa main et je l'ai entrainé dans les toilettes pour fille. Dans les toilettes ! C'était complètement fou, mais tellement géniale !

 _ **Samedi 23 Septembre 2018**_

Je suis allée voir Domi à l'hôpital. Elle a vraiment mauvaise mine, et ça m'a fendu le coeur. J'ai un peu joué avec elle et je lui ai lu l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle est encore si petite. J'ai vraiment peur pour elle. Dans deux semaines c'est les vacances. Même si on est un peu fâché, grand-mère Adèle est d'accord pour que l'on vienne passer les vacances chez elle avec Ted.

 _ **Mardi 26 Septembre 2018**_

Notre prof de danse nous a annoncé que l'on doit monter un spectacle de danse pour la fin d'année. Sauf qu'on doit le monter tous ensemble, et seuls les meilleurs pourront danser toutes les danses, les autres seront en quelque sorte des figurants. Il faut que je bosse, la répartition des rôles se fait le 15 Novembre. Je vais devoir travailler toutes les vacances pour pouvoir présenter quelque chose de bien.

 _ **Vendredi 29 Septembre 2018**_

Rose m'a écrit. Les blagues ont bien marché et James les laisse un peu tranquille. Elle est contente, sa relation avec Scorpius avance bien. C'est dommage, je pourrai pas la voir avant les vacances de Décembre.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre très court ? Bon, pour l'instant, l'histoire est assez calme, mais dans quelques chapitres, il va se passer énormément de choses ...**

 **A mercredi ;)**


	14. Octobre 2018

**Hello !  
**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau petit chapitre, avec l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

 _ **Lundi 2 Octobre 2018**_

Dominique est sortie de l'hôpital. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle a. Elle viendra dormir à la maison ce week-end. J'ai acheté pleins de sucreries et de bonbons, et Ted va m'aider ( ou plutôt je vais l'aider ) à préparer des gâteaux. Mon but, c'est de lui faire reprendre un peu de poids. Une petite fille de son âge ne devrait pas être si maigre !

 _ **Jeudi 5 Octobre 2018**_

La poisse ! Je me suis foulée la cheville ! C'est vraiment injuste, je vais devoir ne plus bouger mon pied pendant deux jours. Et encore, je vais devoir faire croire à tous le monde que j'ai encore mal pendant au moins deux semaines. Heureusement que c'est les vacances ce week-end. Comment leur expliquer que je suis déjà guérie ? Par magie peut-être ? Au moins j'aurais le temps de me trouver un petit boulot. J'ai eu une idée de cadeau super pour Ted, mais j'aimerai le payer moi-même, grâce à l'argent que j'ai gagné, pas le sien ou celui de papa. Sauf que cette fois, je compte pas trop être serveuse !

 _ **Samedi 7 Octobre 2018**_

Enfin les vacances. Dominique est arrivée. Elle est ravie de pouvoir manger sans être réprimée par maman. Avec Ted, on a glissé quelques potions contre les nausées, les indigestions et toutes sortes de conséquences indésirables à cause des bonbons dans son jus de citrouille. Il manquerait plus que maman la récupère malade et ne veuille plus qu'elle vienne. Ça fait plaisir de la voir manger !

 _ **Lundi 9 Octobre 2018**_

Je commence, plus activement que la dernière fois, mes recherches pour un emploi. Teddy ne comprend pas pourquoi je veux un job. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour ma fierté féminine de pouvoir m'acheter des trucs de filles avec mon propre argent. Pour le faire taire, je suis allée acheter des dessous très sexy. Mais c'est dommage, je les ai pas porté longtemps. Ted n'a pas non plus mit longtemps à me les enlever. On part demain chez grand-mère. On a décidé d'y aller qu'une semaine, comme ça on pourra voir le reste de la famille.

 _ **Mercredi 11 Octobre 2018**_

Malade. Vive les vacances !

 _ **Jeudi 12 Octobre 2018**_

Grand-mère est contente de me voir. Elle est aussi un peu déçue que je reste qu'une semaine. Et je vois bien les regards qu'elle lance à Ted. Ça me plait pas beaucoup. Elle m'a encore prit des cours de danses. Cinq heures par jour. Au moins, je travaille et ma danse, et mon Français. J'ai presque fini ma chorégraphie. Je demanderai à la rentrée à la prof ce qu'elle en pense.

 _ **Vendredi 13 Octobre 2018**_

J'ai vu tante Gabrielle ! Elle est magnifique. Elle va se marier, avec un certain Stuart Hig. Nous sommes tous invités à son mariage le 24 Juin à Londres. Et je suis demoiselle d'honneur ! Finalement, ça porte aussi chance le Vendredi 13. Je suis tellement heureuse pour tante Gaby. Peut-être que j'aurais bien des nouveaux cousins, qui sait !

 _ **Samedi 15 Octobre 2018**_

On est rentrés aujourd'hui. J'ai acheté pleins de cadeaux pour Louis. Dire qu'il a déjà 10 ans aujourd'hui et que dans un an il ira déjà à Poudlard. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Et ce que ce gamin est plein d'énergie aussi ! Je suis crevée après avoir joué toute la journée avec lui !

 _ **Mardi 17 Octobre 2018**_

J'ai regardé les petites annonces dans le journal, mais il n'y a rien pour moi. Sinon, Rose vient à la maison Jeudi, et on est invité chez grand-mère Molly Samedi.

Finalement, c'est pas si mal les vacances à la maison. Je passe mes journées dans les bras de Ted, et on est plus souvent au lit que quand on a cours.

 _ **Jeudi 19 Octobre 2018**_

Rosie est enfin arrivée. Ted est sorti avec des amis pour qu'on passe une partie de la soirée entre filles. Rosie m'a raconté tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Mais le plus intéressant, c'est que Scorpius et elle sont devenu quasiment inséparable et que même Drago Malfoy et James n'ont pas réussi à les séparer. Il y aurai une rumeur selon laquelle James et Drago se serait unis pour les séparer. De toute façon, ils ne sont qu'amis pour l'instant. Je sais que Rose ressent d'autres sentiments pour lui. Et je suis sûre que lui aussi. C'est de famille de toute façon : d'abord oncle Ron et tante Hermione ( 7 ans quand même ), et aussi oncle Harry et Ginny ( près de 6 ans, sans compter toutes leurs ruptures à cause de la guerre ! ) puis Teddy et moi ( 7 ans aussi ). De toute façon ils ont le temps, ils sont jeunes. Ils découvriront bien assez tôt ce qu'est l'amour !

 _ **Samedi 21 Octobre 2018**_

C'était un super repas ! La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, même maman a été moins désagréable. J'ai aussi invité tout le monde au spectacle, et j'ai dit que je leur envoyais les places par hiboux quand je les aurais. Sinon, j'ai appris quelque chose de bizarre. Les enfants sorciers ne sont pas obligés d'aller à Poudlard. Ils peuvent très bien prendre des cours par correspondance, et aussi aller dans des écoles moldus en parallèle. C'est vraiment une drôle d'idée ! On en a parlé en évoquant le prochain mariage de tante Gabrielle, mais aussi par-ce que Percy et Audrey attende encore un enfant. Après la petite Molly II, ils vont encore avoir un enfant. Il faut dire qu'ils peuvent se le permettre : Percy est ministre, et Audrey a un poste à haute fonction, mais j'ai jamais réussi à retenir l'intitulé ni à quoi ça servait.

 _ **Lundi 23 Octobre 2018**_

C'est dur de devoir se lever tôt à nouveau. Mais ça fait du bien de reprendre la danse. Tous le monde me demande comment va ma cheville. Elle va très bien merci, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pourrais danser ! A la fin des cours, j'ai demandé à la prof si il y aurait un moment pour que je lui montre ce que j'ai préparé et qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle en pense. Mercredi après-midi, amphithéâtre à 15h. J'ai pas intérêt à être en retard !

 _ **Mercredi 25 Octobre 2018**_

J'ai fait ma démonstration à la prof. Elle m'a dit que c'était pas mal et qu'avec ça, j'aurais surement un des rôle principaux, mais qu'il y avait quelques petites choses à changer et que je pouvais faire beaucoup mieux. Je vais travailler davantage et donner le meilleur de moi-même !

 _ **Vendredi 27 Octobre 2018**_

Je me suis fait une amie ! Une nouvelle fille, Jasmine Boudanhil, est arrivée il y a une semaine, et tout le monde l'ignore. Encore un nom de fleur ! Ce midi, je l'ai surprise à déjeuner dans les toilettes et à pleurer. J'ai alors entamé la discussion et elle m'a raconté pourquoi elle était là :

– Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a un mois, et je suis obligée de venir vivre ici, chez ma tante. Mais je me sens si seule ! Personne ne me parle, personne ne fait attention à moi, le niveau est élevé et c'est tellement dur ici !

J'ai discuté pas mal de temps avec elle. Je lui ai raconté que je connaissais Ted depuis ma naissance, que je suis fâchée avec ma mère, que mes parents ont du mal à accepter ma passion, que ma petite sœur est très malade et que je me sens aussi seule qu'elle. Et je lui ai aussi parler d'oncle Harry et de Ted qui ont perdu toutes leurs famille. Et de Carolyn aussi. Je lui ai proposé de rester avec moi, parce que les gens ne m'aiment pas dans cette école parce que je sors avec Teddy. On a découvert qu'on avait pleins de points communs ! Je suis trop contente !

 _ **Lundi 30 Octobre 2018**_

Jasmine m'a trouvé un boulot ! On a parlé tout le week-end par téléphone. En fait, elle travaille dans un cabaret pas loin de la fac, et il se trouve qu'ils ont besoin de danseuse pour animer le spectacle. Jasmine est la chanteuse/danseuse vedette, mais les autres danseuses sont nulles. Elle m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à y aller avec elle ce soir et que ce serait bon. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'un lien invisible s'est déjà créé entre nous, en à peine trois jours !

 _ **Mardi 31 Octobre 2018**_

Je suis engagée ! J'ai une semaine pour apprendre les chorégraphies, et je commence la semaine prochaine. Jasmine va m'aider à les apprendre, ce sera plus facile. C'est tous les soirs, sauf le Mercredi et Dimanche, de 21h à 23h seulement. Ça me laissera du temps pour travailler. Heureusement que j'ai fini la chorégraphie pour le spectacle de l'école. Jasmine m'a dit qu'elle ne comptait pas participer au spectacle mais elle viendra m'encourager, tout comme Ted. Celui-là d'ailleurs, adore mes nouveaux costumes de scène. Je crois que ça l'excite. Il veut absolument venir me voir danser au cabaret. Quel fripon !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Que pensez-vous de Jasmine ? Et des vacances de Victoire ?**

 **Je vous retrouve dimanche pour la suite ;)**


	15. Novembre 2018

**Hello !  
**

 **Je crois que ça fait deux ou trois fois que j'oublie de poster, j'avoue être un peu tête en l'air ^^**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 1 Novembre 2018**_

Par Merlin ! Toutes les premières années sont déguisées pour Halloween. Je préfère ne pas prendre partie à ça. Ce serait ridicule que je me déguise en sorcière, non ? En plus, avec Ted, on doit tout ranger à la maison. Samedi on invite ses amis, et Dimanche, Jasmine vient à la maison. Il ne faut plus une seule trace de magie !

 _ **Vendredi 3 Novembre 2018**_

Ouf, ça y est. Tout est prêt ! Je suis crevée ! Entre tout le ménage, mes répétitions pour le cabaret, l'audition pour le spectacle de fin d'année, et Ted qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, j'ai perdu 3 kilos ! Ted s'inquiète pour moi, mais en même temps, c'est lui qui me fait l'amour plusieurs fois par jour ! Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, faudra que j'enquête !

 _ **Samedi 4 Novembre 2018**_

Super soirée ! Les amis ( majoritairement des mecs, quelques fois avec leurs petites-copines ) ont été très sympa et on s'est bien amusé. Heureusement que c'est Ted qui a tout fait, parce que moi, j'ai plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Quoi que, Ted est très sexy en tablier ….

 _ **Dimanche 5 Novembre 2018**_

Super journée avec Jasmine ! En plus, elle s'entend bien avec Teddy. Elle m'a bien fait travailler, mais on s'est aussi beaucoup amusé. On a beaucoup discuté. Là où elle était avant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Je lui ai parlé de Ciara, Carolyn, Lydia et Camille. Je suis toujours en contact avec elles, on s'envoie des lettres tous les mois. Je lui ai aussi expliqué que ma famille était très très grande. On a pas mal appris à se connaître, mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître vraiment par coeur, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

 _ **Lundi 6 Novembre 2018**_

J'adore mon nouveau travail ! En plus, je gagne beaucoup parce que le cabaret à beaucoup de succès. C'est le « Cabaret de V&J ». Il appartenait à la mère de Jasmine, et elle compte le reprendre à la fin de ses études. Au moins, elle est sûre de pas se faire virer ! En plus, on dirait le V de Victoire et J de Jasmine. Ce qui est vrai pour le J, mais le V, c'est celui du nom de sa mère : Violette. Encore un nom de fleur ! Entre maman, Rose, Jasmine et maintenant Violette ! Ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Chantal ? Camélia ? Non, Lilas ! Au moins, c'est jolie Lilas !

En tout cas, Ted a adoré le spectacle, et me l'a bien fait comprendre quand on est rentré !

 _ **Jeudi 9 Novembre 2018**_

Mince ! Le réveil n'a pas sonné et on est arrivé en retard avec Ted ! La directrice nous a sermonné en nous disant que si on arrêtait de faire autre chose que dormir la nuit, on se réveillerait peut-être à l'heure. On était rouge et on savait plus où se mettre. Quel culot quand-même ! Osez nous parler de ça, dès le matin. Et puis, c'est notre vie privée, ça la regarde pas ce qu'on fait au lit !

 _ **Samedi 11 Novembre 2018**_

Je suis allée chez Jasmine pour réviser ma danse. Plus que quatre jours et c'est les auditions ! Je commence à stresser, c'est mauvais signe ! Elle m'a aussi dit que sa tante était très contente de notre travail et que si on continuait comme ça, elle était prête à nous augmenter ! Géniale ! J'espère que j'aurais assez pour le cadeau de Ted !

 _ **Mardi 14 Novembre 2018**_

Ted va partir en stage pendant une semaine, du 4 au 9 Décembre. J'ai proposé à Jasmine de venir à la maison, je me sens pas de rester seule. Elle a accepté, ça sera trop cool ! Demain, c'est le grand jour ! Les cours du matin sont annulés et l'audition est à 14h. Autrement dis, il faut que je sois là-bas à 13h. Ted viendra me voir aussi avec Jasmine. Je connais certaines filles de ma classe qui seront jalouses !

 _ **Mercredi 15 Novembre 2018**_

Je suis la doublure du deuxième rôle ! C'est trop bien ! C'est vraiment une chance, et en plus, j'ai aussi un plus petit rôle, mais j'ai quand même une danse en solo ! Je suis trop contente ! Sauf que maintenant, mon emploi du temps va être serré : cours toute la journée, répétitions de 17h à 19h, et travail de 21h à 23h. Je vais mourir !

 _ **Samedi 18 Novembre 2018**_

Ce que j'aime le week-end ! J'ai reçut pleins de lettres de mes cousins et cousines. J'ai fait le compte aussi. Il me faut précisément 24 places, voir 25 si maman veut venir. Et tante Gabrielle sera là. On se produit le Samedi 16 Juin. Juste avant les vacances.

 _ **Mardi 21 Novembre 2018**_

J'ai l'impression d'être un zombie ! Je vais m'écrouler sous le travail si ça continue !

 _ **Dimanche 26 Novembre 2018**_

J'ai même plus la force d'écrire. Aujourd'hui, ça fait un ans que Teddy et moi on a, voilà quoi, pour la première fois. On a fêté ça comme il se doit. C'était de loin une des fois les plus géniale, même si ma première restera toujours pour moi la plus magique de toutes.

 _ **Mercredi 29 Novembre 2018**_

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de papa. On est tous allés à la maison à midi. Maman n'était pas là, elle est en France pour tenter de convaincre tante Gaby de pas se marier. Pourtant son fiancé est très bien ! C'était un bon repas, et j'ai pu voir Louis et Dominique. C'est fou ce qu'ils ont grandi !

Sinon, je travaille comme une folle, je m'arrête pas ! Mais je pense que tout ce travail est payant, que ce soit dans les répétitions ou au cabaret. Vacances du 16 Décembre au 3 Janvier.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce court mois de Novembre ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi ;)**


	16. Décembre 2018

**Hello !  
**

 **Je vois que de nouvelles personnes suivent l'histoire, et j'en suis ravie :D**

 **Voici un nouveau petit chapitre avec la fin d'année de notre héroïne, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 3 Décembre 2018**_

Ted part demain en stage. Et Jasmine emménage demain aussi pour la semaine. Elle a réussi à convaincre sa tante de me payer à l'avance, mais en échange, je dois signer un contrat qui m'engage jusqu'en fin Janvier. Si c'est le prix à payer pour faire ce cadeau à Ted, je suis prête. Et puis, je crois que je vais continuer d'y travailler, ça me fera des économies pour plus tard, on sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir !

 _ **Lundi 4 Décembre 2018**_

Ça commence bien, on a déjà fait une bataille de nourriture avec Jasmine. En fait, on a un gros problème : aucune de nous deux ne sait cuisiner. Avant, c'était Ted qui préparait les repas, et moi je m'occupe de la lessive, mais maintenant qu'on est que toutes les deux … Je crois qu'on va commander à manger toute la semaine !

 _ **Mercredi 6 Décembre 2018**_

Mon amoureux me manque !

 _ **Vendredi 8 Décembre 2018**_

Ted rentre demain. Aujourd'hui, après mon travail au cabaret, il y a un client complètement bourré qui est venu me proposer des choses. Je lui ai très poliment expliqué que je ne faisais pas ce genre de chose et il s'est énervé. J'étais morte de peur. Je sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si le videur n'était pas intervenu. J'avais même pas ma baguette ! Je crois que j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Il vaut mieux pas que j'en parle à Ted, mais je vais en parler à Jasmine pour qu'elle fasse attention. Sinon, je suis allée acheter le cadeau de Teddy. Ils nous le livreront le 23. J'ai demandé à grand-mère Molly si on pouvait aller vivre au Terrier durant les vacances. J'aurais qu'à prétexter un rendez-vous avec Jasmine pour m'échapper quelques heures !

 _ **Samedi 9 Décembre 2018**_

Jasmine est rentrée chez elle, et Ted est de retour. Il a l'air content de son stage, mais il était ravi de me revoir. On a fêté nos retrouvailles comme il se doit, et il est d'accord pour qu'on aille chez grand-mère.

 _ **Mardi 12 Décembre 2018**_

La prof m'a dit qu'elle était très satisfaite de mon travail. La fille dont je fais la doublure m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas faire le spectacle. Je suis triste pour elle, elle était tellement enthousiaste, mais je serai aussi contente si je pouvais danser encore plus. Ted m'a annoncé qu'il allait lui aussi faire un spectacle, sauf que lui présentera une de ses compositions. Je lui ai demandé laquelle, il m'a dit que c'était une surprise ! Sinon, demain après-midi je vais faire du shopping avec Carolyn, Ciara, Lydia et Camille, côté sorcier. Je vais acheter des nouveaux livres, surtout sur les sorts de camouflage de magie.

 _ **Mercredi 13 Décembre 2018**_

Ça fait du bien de revoir ses vieilles copines ! Tout ce passe bien pour elle. Sauf Carolyn qui a décidé d'arrêter ses études. Elle veut devenir journaliste pour la gazette du sorcier et a déjà obtenu son stage.

 _ **Vendredi 15 Décembre 2018**_

Je viens de m'apercevoir que juste à côté de la fac, il y a l'université magique de formation des médicomages. Bizarre que je m'en aperçoive que maintenant. Ted dit qu'il le savait de puis longtemps. Enfin les vacances !

 _ **Samedi 16 Décembre 2018**_

Je travail jusqu'à Mercredi. L'avantage, c'est que je peux utiliser la salle de danse du cabaret pour répéter ma chorégraphie et celle du second rôle. Et puis je peux passer du temps avec Jasmine. On va chez grand-mère de Vendredi à Mercredi. Il faut aussi qu'on aille acheter les cadeaux. Et on fête le réveillon chez des amis. Et je reprend le travail au cabaret à partir du Jeudi 4, en même temps que les cours.

 _ **Lundi 18 Décembre 2018**_

On a passé la journée à faire nos achats de Noël avec Teddy. On a trouvé pour tout le monde. J'ai aussi acheté un petit truc pour Jasmine, je le déposerai devant chez elle le 24 au soir. Débarrassée au moins de ça !

 _ **Mercredi 20 Décembre 2018**_

C'était le dernier show de l'année ! Ted est venue me voir danser. Ça l'excite vraiment de me voir danser dans ses tenus sexys, parce qu'à chaque fois, c'est un diable au lit après !

 _ **Jeudi 21 Décembre 2018**_

On est arrivé chez grand-mère et on s'est installé. Il y a pratiquement toute la famille qui a emménagé pour les fêtes, même maman !

 _ **Vendredi 22 Décembre 2018**_

J'ai joué avec tous les enfants toute la journée ! C'est plus épuisant ça que de danser ! Mais je me suis bien amusée. Rose m'a dit qu'elle enverrait un cadeau à Scorpius par hiboux, et qu'il était resté à Poudlard. Je lui ai dit qu'elle aurait du l'invité, on l'aurait accueilli chez nous, et puis, je suis sûre que grand-mère Molly l'aurait accepté malgré tout !

 _ **Samedi 23 Décembre 2018**_

Ça y est, le cadeau de Ted est arrivé. Je l'ai installé au milieu du salon, avec un gros nœud de ruban dessus. J'espère qu'il va lui plaire. Je suis aussi allée déposer le cadeau de Jasmine, et j'ai envoyé par hiboux ceux pour Carolyn, Camille, Lydia et Ciara.

 _ **Dimanche 24 Décembre 2018**_

Je suis prête. Le diner était délicieux et tout c'est bien passé, même si maman n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me critiquer quand elle a su que j'étais danseuse dans un cabaret. Heureusement que papa et oncle Harry m'ont défendue, je me serai pas senti de lui tenir tête. Et comme on reste tous dormir ici, on ouvrira les cadeaux demains, en espérant que les plus jeunes ne se lèveront pas trop tôt quand même. En attendant, on a fêté Noël à notre façon avec Ted, c'est à dire avec un sort d'insonorisation sur notre chambre.

 _ **Lundi 25 Décembre 2018**_

Les enfants étaient debout à 6h ! Mais voir leurs mines réjouis et leurs sourires béats est une compensation suffisante. Ils étaient si adorables ! J'ai prit pleins de photos pour me souvenir toujours de leur extase. J'ai reçut pleins de choses très belles, comme des livres, des vêtements, de la décoration, et des objets magiques. Mais les plus beaux sont ceux de papa et Ted : ils m'ont acheté un médaillon magique en forme de coeur : dedans je peux mettre deux petites photos. Derrière ils ont fait gravé les initiales de Ted et moi, mais à l'envers : TW&VL. C'est vraiment trop chou ! Dès que je rentre je met les photos, et je ne le quitte plus jamais ! Ted m'a demandé ce qu'étais mon cadeau, et je lui ai dit qu'il allait devoir attendre qu'on rentre à la maison pour le savoir. Il est tellement impatient, un vrai gamin !

 _ **Mercredi 27 Décembre 2018**_

Le Terrier est tout rangé, maintenant c'est l'heure de dire au revoir à tous le monde et de rentrer chez nous. Rose m'a montré le cadeau de Scorpius : il s'agit de la chevalière des Malfoy. Ça a surement une valeur inestimable, surtout chez les Malfoy. Je pense que ça doit vouloir dire beaucoup pour lui de lui donner. Qu'ils sont mignons ! Ted a hâte de découvrir son cadeau !

 _ **Jeudi 28 Décembre 2018**_

Ted a adoré son cadeau. Quand on est rentré, il est resté stupéfait. Et puis il m'a regardé :

– T'as pas fait ça Vic ?

– Si, pourquoi, il te plait pas ?

Il m'a soulevé et embrassé comme un fou :

– Je t'adore Vic ! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait !

Et puis il s'est installé devant le magnifique piano à queue noir qui trône désormais dans notre salon, et a doucement posé ses doigts dessus, comme s'il avait peur de l'abimer ou que le rêve disparaisse. Et quand il s'est mit à joué, j'ai compris. La mélodie m'a enveloppé, et sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me suis mise à danser, comme hypnotisée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a joué, mais j'ai dansé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Quand il a fini, il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a embrassé :

– C'est pour ça que tu travaillais autant ?

– Oui.

– Il fallait pas ma chérie …

– Si, je voulais te faire plaisir. Et puis, tous les grands pianistes ont un piano. Et j'aime danser quand tu joues !

Il était tellement heureux. Et puis finalement, on est parti fêter ça dans notre chambre.

 _ **Dimanche 31 Décembre 2018**_

Nous sommes chez des amis de Ted. On a eu droit au gui au dessus de la porte encore une fois cette année. Je m'amuse pas beaucoup, mais Ted a l'air de s'amuser. Et puis, on fêtera le réveillon comme il se doit quand on sera rentré. Compte à rebours : 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 ! Bonne année 2019 !

* * *

 **Alors, vous vous attendiez au cadeau de Victoire pour Teddy ? A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **Je vous dis à dimanche, et j'attends vos reviews ;)**


	17. Janvier 2019

**Hello !**

 **J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir poster, mais finalement, le premier mois de 2019 est posté ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 _ **Lundi 1 Janvier 2019**_

Journée au lit avec Ted. Ça commence bien cette année ! Mais on est tellement bien au chaud dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Bou, c'est la rentrée dans deux jours. Fait trop froid pour qu'on ai cours !

 _ **Mardi 2 Janvier 2019**_

J'ai mis une photo de nous dans le médaillon. J'ai lancé un sort pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'ouvrir, parce que la photo bouge. Il y a Ted avec ses cheveux blonds qui deviennent violet et moi qui rit. J'ai pas mis de photo de papa et maman, je pense pas que j'ai envie d'avoir leurs photos, mais j'en ai mis une où on voit papa avec Louis et Dominique. Ted a passé la journée à jouer du piano, et j'ai dansé aussi sur sa musique toute la journée. J'ai du lancer un sort pour pas que les voisins entendent.

 _ **Mercredi 3 Janvier 2019**_

C'est dur de reprendre. Je vois plus la fin de ma journée. Je suis contente de retrouver Jasmine, mon cadeau lui a plut. On a un peu fait les folles, surtout ce soir au cabaret. Je crois bien que je vais vraiment y rester plus longtemps. J'aime vraiment mon travail, et qui sait, je ne trouverai pas d'aussi belles occasions si je cherche à nouveau du travail, et les économies peuvent vraiment être utiles.

 _ **Vendredi 5 Janvier 2019**_

Angelina, la fille dont je joues la doublure ne saura pas avant le mois de Mai si elle pourra danser ou pas. Elle a une opération importante, mais elle ne sait pas si elle sera rétablie ou pas. La pauvre, et dire qu'un coup de baguette magique pourrait peut-être la soigner !

 _ **Mercredi 10 Janvier 2019**_

C'est pas possible ! Je viens de voir Ted avec une fille dans un bar. Je crois que c'est une apprentie médicomages. Quand il va rentrer, il a intérêt à tout m'expliquer !

 _ **Jeudi 11 Janvier 2019**_

On s'est disputé. Les gouttes d'eau sont mes larmes. Je suis chez Jasmine. Il m'accuse de trop le coller et de le suivre. Je suis tombée sur lui par hasard ! Et s'il n'y avait vraiment rien entre eux, il m'aurait tout expliqué, non ? En plus, Dominique a encore fait une crise. J'en ai mare, tout va mal dans ma vie !

 _ **Vendredi 12 Janvier 2019**_

Ted a essayé de me parler toute la journée, mais je l'ai ignoré. Tout le monde avait l'air content. Jasmine trouve que j'en fais trop et que je devrais au moins écouter ce qu'il a à me dire. Je préfère attendre Lundi avant de l'écouter, ça me laissera un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

 _ **Lundi 15 Janvier 2019**_

J'ai accepté que Ted s'explique. Elle s'appelle Derwent Zélia, et sa sœur Zoé était dans la classe de Ted. Il prenait juste des nouvelles. Je suis pas entièrement convaincue. Il m'a raconté que Zélia aurait son diplôme à la fin de l'année et avait déjà un contrat avec Saint Mangouste. Il voulait savoir si elle pourrait s'occuper de Dominique. Je lui fais pas entièrement confiance. Je sais pas quoi penser, on s'est jamais vraiment disputé, et il n'y a jamais réellement eu de concurrence. Mais je commence à douter.

 _ **Mercredi 17 Janvier 2019**_

Ted essai de regagner ma confiance, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder mes distances. J'ai peur et je commence à avoir des doutes. Était-ce la bonne idée d'emménager ensemble aussi vite ?

 _ **Vendredi 19 Janvier 2019**_

Ted a encore vu cette fille ! Ça me rend folle de savoir qu'il passe du temps avec elle alors qu'on est en train de s'éloigner. Je sais pas combien de temps encore je vais tenir.

 _ **Mardi 23 Janvier 2019**_

Ils ont mangé à midi ensemble. J'étais tellement énervée que j'ai fait n'importe quoi. J'ai raté mon saut. J'ai tellement mal à la cheville. Je sais même pas si je pleure de douleur à cause de ma cheville ou de lui. Putain, pourquoi on m'a pas dit que l'amour ça faisait aussi mal ! Pourquoi mon conte de fée s'effondre t-il ?

 _ **Mercredi 24 Janvier 2019**_

J'ai dit à tout le monde que ce n'était qu'une foulure, donc j'ai deux semaines de repos, même si je suis parfaitement guérie. Je me suis violemment disputée avec Ted. C'est fini. J'ai rompu. Je suis retournée à la maison. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Déjà, j'ai deux semaines pour réfléchir, je verrai bien après. On dirait que ça fait plaisir à maman de voir que je me suis ramassée, autant en danse qu'avec Ted. Je la déteste.

 _ **Vendredi 26 Janvier 2019**_

Je reste cloitrée dans ma chambre, et je pleure la plupart du temps. J'essaie de jouer avec Louis et Dominique et de sourire, mais c'est tellement dur. Ted me manque tellement, mais en même temps je lui en veut tellement !

 _ **Dimanche 28 Janvier 2019**_

Il est venu me voir, mais j'ai refusé de le voir. Je l'entendais de ma chambre supplier mon père de le laisser me voir. Ça m'a fait mal au cœur de l'entendre avec sa voix triste, mais je ne dois pas céder, ça fait trop mal, je veux pas qu'il me fasse encore plus souffrir !

 _ **Mercredi 31 Janvier 2019**_

Avec maman on s'est encore disputé. Cette fois, on s'est même jeté des objets à la tête. Finalement j'ai transplané chez les Potter. Je crois que tante Ginny est celle qui peut le mieux comprendre tout ce que je ressens.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas vraiment à ça ...**

 **D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ? Au sujet de Ted et Victoire ? Et de la danse ? Et pour Zélia Derwent ?**

 **A mercredi ;)**


	18. Février 2019

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente de vous poster la suite, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : je pars en vacances vendredi et je ne reviens pas avant le samedi suivant. Donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant samedi ou dimanche 4 septembre ...**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 1 Février 2019**_

La maison est calme sans enfants. Harry et Ginny sont adorables avec moi. Je me suis installée dans la chambre de Teddy. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et j'ai aussi enfilé un t-shirt à lui. Il sent tellement bon. Oncle Harry s'est renseigné exprès pour moi : Zélia et Zoé sont bien dans l'école de médicomagie et elle a vraiment son contrat. Ted n'avait pas menti.

 _ **Dimanche 4 Février 2019**_

Tante Ginny est venue parler avec moi. Elle m'a convaincu de retourner avec Teddy et de m'expliquer et aussi de mettre les choses au point. « Ce serait bête de passé à côté d'une aussi belle histoire d'amour pour si peu », c'est les mots qu'elle a utilisé. Elle a raison. Je vais retourner à l'appart. De toute façon, je recommence les cours demains, donc vaudrait mieux que je rentre.

Je suis rentrée. Ted a été surpris de me voir, mais il était content. Il m'a serré fort contre lui. J''étais super contente quand même de le revoir. On est resté longtemps à discuter pour savoir ce qu'il était le mieux pour nous. On a décidé de resté ensemble, même s'il va falloir recoller les morceaux. De toute façon, les vacances sont à la fin de la semaine.

 _ **Lundi 5 Février 2019**_

Les gens étaient étonnés de me revoir aussi en forme. C'est vrai que je me suis donnée à fond. On a décidé de rester chez nous pour les vacances, en plus je dois travailler vu que j'ai pas travaillé les deux dernières semaines. Et puis, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on parte. Certaines filles n'étaient pas très contentes de mon retour et qu'on se soit rabiboché avec Ted. Il reste tout le temps avec moi. J'étais aussi contente de revoir Jasmine. On a pleins de trucs à se dire !

 _ **Mercredi 7 Février 2019**_

Ted m'a présenté Zélia. On a passé l'après-midi à discuter dans un café. Elle a surtout parlé de médicomagie et m'a dit que ma sœur était un cas très intéressante. J'ai répliqué vexée que ma sœur n'était pas un « cas » mais un être humain. Ted a rigolé en me voyant aussi agressive mais elle n'a pas compris. C'était assez barbant, mais elle n'est pas méchante. Elle pourrait presque être sympa si elle ne jurait pas que par la médicomagie et ses connaissances. Mais elle m'a promis de faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour ma petite sœur et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

 _ **Vendredi 9 Février 2019**_

Déjà les vacances. C'est passé si vite ! Teddy est aux petits soins avec moi. Il est mignon. Il m'a dit qu'il avait programmé toutes nos journées de vacances. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il m'a préparé !

 _ **Samedi 10 Février 2019**_

Aujourd'hui, c'était journée au lit. On avait bien besoin de se reposer un peu, mais surtout de se retrouver, un peu comme quand on était petit et qu'on se cachait sous la couette pour échapper aux monstres.

 _ **Dimanche 11 Février 2019**_

Il m'a emmené à une fête. J'ai croisé Zélia et Zoé, et pleins de copains à Ted qui sont sympas. Finalement, je me suis bien amusée, et on est rentré à pas d'heure.

 _ **Lundi 12 Février 2019**_

Ce matin, j'ai fait du shopping avec Jasmine. On s'est bien amusé ! Sinon, j'ai dansé toute l'après-midi pendant que Ted jouait du piano. C'est moins tendu entre nous, c'est presque redevenu comme avant.

 _ **Mardi 13 Février 2019**_

Toute la famille est venue manger à la maison. Heureusement que grand-mère Molly nous a aidé aux fourneaux ! Maman est venue, mais c'est juste parce que Dominique n'est pas très en forme en ce moment. Ça me tue que personne ne sache ce qu'elle a. Je travaille tous les jours au cabaret, et même demain. Par contre, la tante de Jasmine me donne une semaine de congé : du 17 au 24, et comme je travail pas le Dimanche, je reprend que le 26. Ça va me faire un peu de bien cette semaine de vacances. Sinon, j'ai toujours pas de cadeau pour Teddy ! J'ai vraiment aucune idée ! Je sais même pas s'il a prévu quelque chose.

 _ **Mercredi 14 Février 2019**_

C'était une belle journée. On a beaucoup parlé de nos souvenirs, comme notre Saint Valentin de l'an dernier, et on a bien fêté ce jour. C'était merveilleux. On a aussi parlé du futur. Ted compte trouver un travail de pianiste dès la fin de ses études, pendant que je finis les miennes. Après, on partira ensemble voyager un peu, et on fondera une famille. On a parlé d'enfants. J'ai vraiment envie d'en avoir, c'est presque un rêve, mais il y a tant d'obstacles que j'ai l'impression que jamais j'arriverai à avoir un enfant. Ted ne semble pas très ravi que je veuille un bébé, mais c'est parce qu'on est encore jeune et pas encore tout à fait prêt, comme nous le prouve notre dernière dispute. On est encore en quelque sorte adolescent. Même si personne ne s'en douterai si on nous voyait au lit comme aujourd'hui.

 _ **Vendredi 16 Février 2019**_

Dernier jour de travail. Jasmine va mettre au point des nouvelles chorégraphies pour la rentrée. Je lui ai proposé de l'aider, mais elle a refusé. Je suis sûre que ce sera géniale !

 _ **Dimanche 18 Février 2019**_

Par Merlin, quelle surprise ! Quand je suis rentrée après une journée shopping avec Rose, j'ai trouvé mes valises faites devant la porte. Au début, j'ai eu peur, mais quand j'ai vu apparaître la frimousse de Ted avec un grand sourire, toutes mes peurs ont disparu. Il ne m'a rien expliqué, il m'a juste dit de prendre mes valises et de le suivre. On a prit un portoloin et on a atterri devant une magnifique petite maison. Rien d'exceptionnelle, juste une maison dans une banlieue. Il m'a expliqué qu'on était dans une petite ville d'Angleterre : Bristol. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on fait ici, mais ça me plait bien !

 _ **Lundi 19 Février 2019**_

Je suis sur un nuage ! Ted était venu ici par hasard quand il était enfant. Il est revenu ici il n'y a pas longtemps et a voulu voir ce qu'était devenu la maison où il passait ses vacances. Quand il a vu qu'elle était en vente, et pour trois fois rien, il n'a pas hésité à l'acheter avec son héritage. Elle n'est pas en très bon état, mais je l'adore. On va passer la semaine ici pour la rénover. Dès que j'aurais fini mes études, on viendra s'installer là. Teddy n'en a parlé à personne, se sera notre secret, notre maison. Maintenant, il est tant de s'y mettre !

 _ **Mercredi 21 Février 2019**_

Je suis épuisée ! Nous avons fini toute la partie retapage de la maison. Heureusement que la magie était là pour nous aider. Mais on a quand même du rester discrets, car les voisins sont essentiellement moldus. La maison est presque comme neuve et nous avons changé toutes les couleurs des murs et des sols. On a opté pour de jolies couleurs vives, comme du rouge cerise, du marron chocolat, du vert pomme, rose framboise et bleu ciel. La maison est beaucoup plus gaie et accueillante. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus que trois jours pour décorer l'intérieur.

 _ **Samedi 24 Février 2019**_

Enfin terminé ! Le salon, la chambre, la cuisine et la salle de bain sont décorés. Nous avons laissé quelques affaires au grenier et installé le nécessaire pour que je puisse danser dans la seule salle vide. On a aussi laissé de la place pour mettre le piano de Ted dans le salon. J'aime beaucoup cette maison. Et puis, c'est excitant d'avoir une maison sans que personne ne le sache !

 _ **Lundi 26 Février 2019**_

C'est dur la rentrée ! Mais je suis contente de reprendre et de danser ! Il faut absolument que je travail comme une folle. J'ai les nouvelles danses du cabaret à apprendre et j'aurai finalement le deuxième rôle pour le spectacle de danse, alors il faut qu je travaille encore plus.

 _ **Mardi 27 Février 2019**_

Je vais finir par me tuer au travail !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Malheureusement, je ne vous dis pas à dimanche mais à dimanche 4 septembre pour la suite ;)**


	19. Mars 2019

**Hello !**

 **Voilà, je suis enfin rentrée de vacances, et je reprend donc :)**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre**

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 1 Mars 2019**_

Dominique est encore à l'hôpital ! Son état s'est aggravé. Je suis allée la voir après les cours. J'espère de tout mon cœur oublier un jour ces images de ma mémoire. Comment ma sœur trouve-t-elle la force de se battre jour après jour. Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et larmoyant. Sa petite bouille est à briser le cœur. Et je me sens si mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aider !

 _ **Vendredi 2 Mars 2019**_

J'ai contacté Zélia. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait commencer à travailler sur le cas de ma sœur. Elle m'a promis de faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait, même si elle n'a pas encore de diplôme. Je lui suis infiniment reconnaissante de bien vouloir m'aider. J'espère vraiment que Dominique va guérir un jour.

 _ **Lundi 5 Mars 2019**_

Dimanche c'est l'anniversaire de Ted. J'ai décidé de lui préparer une fête surprise. J'ai envoyé les invitations à ses amis et à notre famille. Ils seront tous réunis dans l'appartement et il faudra que je fasse en sorte que personne n'utilise la magie, sinon ça risque d'être un vrai fiasco. Allez, j'ai une semaine pour tout organiser !

 _ **Jeudi 8 Mars 2019**_

J'ai presque fini de tout préparer et Teddy ne se doute de rien. Je lui ai dit que j'avais réservé une table dans un restaurent moldu où on aime bien manger. Il semble distrait cet ans-ci. Je me demande si c'est à cause de son anniversaire ou si c'est autre chose.

 _ **Dimanche 11 Mars 2019**_

Le diner au restaurant était délicieux. On s'est bien amusé. Et quand on est rentré, la surprise était géniale. Teddy ne s'y attendait pas et il a eu l'air ravi. On a passé une journée géniale et c'était géniale de voir toutes les personnes que Teddy aime. Ils sont tous partis vers 21h. On était crevé, mais je lui ai quand même fait une petite danse avec le costume comme il les aime. Et après on a fêté son anniversaire comme il se doit dans notre chambre. J'aime vraiment Ted.

 _ **Mardi 13 Mars 2019**_

Le spectacle a été géniale ce soir. C'est surtout grâce aux chorégraphies de Jasmine. Sinon, Dominique est encore à l'hôpital mais elle pourra rentrer à la maison dans quelques jours. Elle viendra dormir à la maison. Ça va être dur de m'occuper d'elle, je travaille beaucoup. Il faut que je sois au top pour le spectacle. Et sinon, Ted est encore distrait. Je vais essayer de lui en parler.

 _ **Vendredi 16 Mars 2019**_

Papa vient de déposer Domi. On a un peu discuté et prit des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. C'est fou ce qu'il nous manque. Dominique semble très fatiguée mais elle est ravie de nous voir. Teddy va regarder un film avec elle pendant que je serai au travail. Quand je suis rentré, elle dormait déjà.

 _ **Samedi 17 Mars 2019**_

Domi vient de partir. Elle est ravie d'avoir dormi ici. Elle a hâte de revenir. Elle me manque déjà. J'étais triste de voir ma petite sœur partir. Ted m'a réconforté en jouant pour moi. Ça m'a vidé l'esprit et je me suis défoulé en dansant. Teddy me connait vraiment par cœur et sait quoi faire quand je me sens mal. Que ferais-je sans lui ?

 _ **Dimanche 18 Mars 2019**_

On avait prévu de passer la journée tranquillement au lit avec Ted. D'ailleurs, c'était bien parti pour. Mais Jasmine est venue frapper à la porte. Elle était en larmes. On a du vite faire disparaître toutes traces de magies. Elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi elle pleurait, mais elle n'a pas arrêté de l'après-midi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la calmer, mais j'ai finalement réussi. Elle s'est endormi sur le canapé. On a préféré la laisser avec Ted. On verra bien demain.

 _ **Lundi 19 Mars 2019**_

Jasmine m'a tout expliquer. Elle ne s'entend pas du tout avec sa tante et elles font en sorte chacune de rendre la vie de l'autre un vrai enfer. Elles se disputent pour tout : les corvées, les devoirs, les études, la nourriture …. La seule chose où tout va bien, c'est ce qui concerne le cabaret. Je vais en discuter avec Ted ce soir, on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider.

 _ **Mercredi 21 Mars 2019**_

C'est l'anniversaire de maman aujourd'hui. Comme l'an dernier, je lui ai juste envoyé une carte. On a décidé de donner les clés de l'appartement à Jasmine, comme ça, dès qu'elle a besoin elle peut venir. La porte de notre chambre d'ami lui sera toujours ouverte. Mais ça va devenir dangereux d'utiliser la magie.

 _ **Samedi 24 Mars 2019**_

Tante Gabrielle est à Londres. Elle m'a trainé toute la journée de force dans des boutiques pour choisir ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur et commencé à chercher la robe de mariée de ses rêves. Mais le mariage est dans trois mois ! Et puis j'ai mon spectacle et mes danses à réviser ! Elle a finalement choisi une jolie petite robe bleu ciel mettant mes yeux en valeur. Encore heureux qu'il n'y a pas de retouches à faire ! J'adore ma tante, mais elle va finir par me tuer un jour !

 _ **Lundi 26 Mars 2019**_

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Rose. Apparemment, Scorpius refuse de la voir tant que James n'arrêtera pas de l'embêter et que son père n'arrêtera pas de désapprouver. Avec Lily, elles ont décidé d'ignorer complètement James, ce qui bien sûr agace celui-ci au plus haut point. Je vais aller m'approvisionner en farce et envoyer mes idées à Lily et Rose. J'espère sincèrement que tout va s'arranger entre Rose et Scorpius.

 _ **Mercredi 28 Mars 2019**_

J'ai battu mon record de pourboire ! J'en ai eu tellement ce soir, que c'est presque l'équivalent d'une semaine de salaire ! Ça tombe bien, j'ai trouvé de magnifiques costumes qui seraient géniaux pour le spectacle. C'est vrai qu'on a vraiment assuré, et Jasmine a une voix magnifique. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait être chanteuse. En plus, ces chorégraphies sont vraiment démentielles ! Elle arrive à reprendre les ancienne et à les remixer, et ça donne vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire, entre le moderne et le rustique. Une chose est sure, elle pourrait très bien tenir le cabaret toute seule. Je l'imagine très bien dans quelques années être à la tête du V&J. Ce serait géniale ! Pratiquement comme vivre son rêve !

 _ **Jeudi 29 Mars 2019**_

J'ai entendu un peu du morceau de piano que Ted a écrit pour moi. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup entendu, mais le peu m'a suffi pour affirmer que c'est magnifique. J'aimerai beaucoup danser sur cette mélodie !

 _ **Vendredi 30 Mars 2019**_

Jasmine est venue passer la nuit à la maison. Encore une dispute. On a mangé des glaces devant la télé toutes la soirée. Ted en a profité pour sortir avec ses amis. Ça nous a fait du bien à tous.

 _ **Samedi 31 Mars 2019**_

Jasmine a failli découvrir qu'on est sorcier ! Heureusement j'ai réussi à lui faire croire que la casserole qui se lave toute seule n'était qu'un mauvais tour de son imagination dû à la fatigue. Elle a aussi trouvé bizarre qu'un hibou nous apporte une lettre. C'était Rose pour me dire qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Scorpius, mais que c'était tendu entre eux. Ils sont si jeunes. Et James fait une dépression nerveuse à force d'être ignoré par les filles. Bien fait pour lui !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'avais envie d'un petit chapitre calme, avant la suite ...**

 **Et que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver à Ted, et à Vic ?**

 **La suite, la semaine prochaine ;)**


	20. Avril 2019

**Hello !  
**

 **C'est l'heure du chapitre hebdomadaire ;)**

 **Il est très court, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même :D**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 1 Avril 2019**_

On est allé fêter l'anniversaire d'oncle George au magasin Weasley&Weasley sur le chemin de Traverse. C'était drôle. J'ai pu faire le plein de farce à envoyer à Rosie et Lily. Et je me suis aussi un peu réconciliée avec ma mère. Elle n'accepte toujours pas mes choix, mais elle veut bien me parler. D'ailleurs, elle nous invite Samedi prochain à venir manger à la maison. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas retournée chez moi. Louis et Domi étaient contents de me voir. Et ils le seront encore plus le week-end prochain. Louis commence déjà à parler de Poudlard, à vrai dire, tout le temps. Poudlard, les plus belles années de la majorité des sorciers ! J'ai hâte que mon petit frère y soit. Il a grandi tellement vite ! Mais je serai encore plus soulagée quand ce sera au tour de Dominique.

 _ **Mardi 3 Avril 2019**_

Dominique est de nouveau à l'hôpital. Jamais ça va finir ? Papa et Maman ne peuvent pas rester avec elle. Jasmine et sa tante m'ont laissé ma soirée, je vais rester avec elle. Et Zélia Derwent viendra me voir pour l'examiner et aussi nous proposer un traitement pour Dominique. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle aille mieux. Sinon, les vacances vont être décalées : c'est du 20 Avril au 7 Mai.

 _ **Jeudi 5 Avril 2019**_

Le traitement de Zélia a fait beaucoup de bien à Dominique. Elle pourra rentrer à la maison demain. Papa et maman sont soulagés que je sois restée avec elle. Sinon, on retourne le week-end prochain dans notre petite maison à Bristol. On a trouvé quelques petites décorations sympas, et on voudrait les mettre. On a prévu d'y aller pour les prochaines vacances.

 _ **Samedi 7 Avril 2019**_

On a mangé chez maman et papa. Tout s'est très bien passé à mon plus grand étonnement, je me suis même amusée. Mais bon, on n'a pas pu rester longtemps parce que Dominique était vraiment fatiguée. Et comme Louis était surexcité, on l'a emmené faire un tour en ville.

 _ **Dimanche 8 Avril 2019**_

J'ai passé l'après-midi chez Jasmine à répéter les danses du cabaret. Et je m'entraîne aussi beaucoup pour le spectacle. Mais ce n'est pas facile, Ted me vire de la maison pour pouvoir répéter son morceau à l'abri de mes oreilles à l'écoute. Quel cachotier !

 _ **Mercredi 11 Avril 2019**_

Je suis restée avec ma prof et les rôles principaux pour répéter. Je sens que ça m'a fait du bien et que j'ai bien travaillé, parce que j'étais tellement crevée quand je suis rentrée que je me suis écroulée dans le lit et aussitôt endormie. Ça fait du bien de s'endormir aussi facilement.

 _ **Vendredi 13 Avril 2019**_

Encore un Vendredi 13 ! C'est drôle, parce que j'ai justement croisé Carolyn, Lydia et Ciara. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler avec elles, mais j'ai appris que Camille était en stage à l'étranger. Je suis contente pour elle et je suis aussi ravie de les avoir revues !

 _ **Dimanche 15 Avril 2019**_

Ça y est. On a tout emmené et fini de décorer dans notre petite maison. On en a parlé à personne. J'adore cet espèce de secret entre nous. C'est un peu comme à Poudlard, notre endroit secret où l'on se retrouve en secret. Et puis, j'aime imaginer que c'est le château des contes de fées où m'emmènerait Ted si on devait fuir à cause d'une quelconque méchante sorcière. Je sais que c'est très niais et infantile, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Et puis, c'est très romantique je trouve !

 _ **Mardi 17 Avril 2019**_

Il y a eu une bagarre au cabaret ! Un type a voulu monter sur scène. Il était complètement bourré. Comme le videur l'en a empêché, il s'est mis à crier toutes sortes de choses dégueulasse. Il parlait à toutes les danseuses, mais c'est moi qu'il regardait. C'était la panique sur scène. J'ai même hésité à sortir ma baguette ! Le mec s'est un peu calmé, mais dès qu'on l'a lâché, il s'est précipité sur scène. Après, je sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais les hommes se battaient entre eux alors que toutes les filles sont parties en courant. J'ai eu vraiment peur. Quand je suis rentrée et que j'ai tout raconté à Ted, il voulait aller coller son poing au gars, mais j'ai réussi à le calmer. Je peux être sûre qu'il va m'accompagner tous les soirs pendant une semaine. Il est mignon quand il se met dans tous ses états pour moi. Je l'aime tellement !

 _ **Vendredi 20 Avril 2019**_

Vacances !

 _ **Samedi 21 Avril 2019**_

Jasmine passe le week-end à la maison. Depuis la bagarre, c'est très tendu avec sa tante. On va devoir oublier la magie. On s'est fait une soirée jazz : Teddy au piano et Jasmine et moi on a dansé comme des folles. C'était géniale, on s'est vraiment bien amusé !

 _ **Mercredi 25 Avril 2019**_

Ted est allé faire la fête avec des copains. Je suis allée chez Harry et Ginny, et il y avait James, Albus et Lily. C'était bien. On part la semaine prochaine à Bristol, mais on n'y va finalement que de Mercredi à Samedi. On a dit qu'on allait chez des amis moldus. Un secret est un secret.

 _ **Vendredi 27 Avril 2019**_

Je suis allée faire du shopping avec Rose. Elle n'est pas très bavarde ces derniers temps. C'est dommage qu'elle reprenne les cours Lundi, même si je n'aurais pas été là si elle avait repris les cours plus tard.

 _ **Dimanche 29 Avril 2019**_

Toute la famille est allée manger au Terrier. C'était agréable de tous se retrouver et de parler avec tout le monde. C'est vrai que je vois de moins en moins ma famille, mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir de temps pour moi. Mais bon, le plus important c'est que je suis avec eux là, maintenant.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui est un des plus courts de toute l'histoire, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, il y en aura bien d'autres et des plus longs ;)**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :D**


	21. Mai 2019

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que c'était absolument pas prévu que je publie aujourd'hui, mais j'avais envie de vous faire une petite surprise parce que ... c'est mon anniversaire :D**

 **Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, et si vous voulez me faire très très plaisir, laissez-moi pleins de reviews ;)**

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 2 Mai 2019**_

C'est mon anniversaire ! Ted m'a organisé une grande fête surprise avec toute la famille, Carolyn, Ciara, Lydia, Camille et Jasmine. C'était vraiment géniale ! J'adore mon Teddy ! Mais on a dû les mettre à la porte tôt, car il fallait qu'on aille à Bristol. Une fois arrivés, on a inauguré notre lit comme il se doit. Même s'il ne m'a rien offert de très particulier (les clés de la maison, c'est original quand même ?), j'ai adoré ma journée d'anniversaire. Et puis, il était vraiment trop chou avec moi aujourd'hui. Et 19 ans, ce n'est pas rien ! Je commence à être vieille !

 _ **Samedi 5 Mai 2019**_

On a passé une superbe semaine, même si on n'a pas fait grand-chose. En fait, il m'a surtout faite danser, comme quand j'étais petite et lui déjà suffisamment grand pour me porter et que j'ai commencé à rêver de devenir une grande danseuse. Et le reste du temps, on profitait de pouvoir faire du bruit dans notre lit. Bientôt la rentrée.

 _ **Lundi 7 Mai 2019**_

Dur la reprise ! J'ai invité Zélia et Zoé à venir manger Mercredi midi. Et Ted a invité ses amis et quelques amis à moi à diner Samedi. Que d'invitations ! Heureusement que c'est lui qui cuisine ! Et puis, Samedi je risque de rentrer tard avec Jasmine. Sinon, j'ai reçu une lettre de Rose ! Ron se serait battu avec Drago Malfoy parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord pour que Rose et Scorpius se fréquentent. Enfin, un truc comme ça, je n'ai pas très bien compris. Et puis, oncle Ron agit souvent n'importe comment pour n'importe quoi. Heureusement que Rose et Scorpius n'y étaient pas. Rose avait l'air très en colère. Mais il faut le comprendre, c'est son père et elle, sa petite fille. Mais ça ne l'excuse pas pour autant !

 _ **Mercredi 9 Mai 2019**_

Le repas de midi c'est très bien passé. C'était très agréable à mon plus grand étonnement. Je crois que je commence à apprécier les deux sœurs. J'ai d'ailleurs appris qu'une de leur ancêtre avait été directrice de Poudlard ! Je ne m'en serais jamais aperçut si elles ne me l'avaient pas dit. Comme quoi, la vie est pleine de surprise !

 _ **Samedi 12 Mai 2019**_

La soirée était super. Même si j'étais très fatiguée et que je suis rentrée très tard avec Jasmine, nos invités ont été très agréables et sympas. Ils ne sont partis qu'à 3h du matin ! On a tous beaucoup discuté et un peu bu. Ils ont aussi adoré le repas de Teddy. C'était une très bonne idée de Ted !

 _ **Mardi 15 Mai 2019**_

Je viens de m'apercevoir que le spectacle est dans moins d'un mois ! Par Merlin, il faut absolument que je travaille encore plus ! Plus de repos ni de répits, en plus je n'ai presque pas travaillé ces derniers temps, me concentrant plutôt sur mes chorégraphies pour le cabaret.

 _ **Jeudi 17 Mai 2019**_

Tante Gabrielle m'a fait sécher les cours ! Elle voulait absolument que je vienne avec elle pour l'aider à régler les détails. On est d'abord aller chercher sa robe. Elle est magnifique, et encore plus quand tante Gaby la porte. Puis on est allé vérifier toutes les commandes du traiteur et pour les fleurs. On a du ensuite vérifier les réservations pour la salle de réception et celle où ils se marieront. Elle a finalement voulu que je refasse des essayages avec les autres demoiselles d'honneur. Je suis encore plus épuisée qu'après une journée entière de cours normaux !

 _ **Dimanche 20 Mai 2019**_

Je vais peut-être arrêter de travailler au cabaret. J'ai plus trop le temps d'y aller, en plus je suis fatiguée et mes répétitions sont beaucoup trop importantes pour que je risque tout pour un simple job. Mais de l'autre côté, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce que je fais, et Jasmine se sentira seule.

 _ **Mardi 22 Mai 2019**_

Jasmine est de nouveau à la maison. Mais je ne peux pas me laisser déconcentrer par quoi que ce soit. C'est la dernière ligne droite, je ne dois surtout pas me manquer !

 _ **Jeudi 24 Mai 2019**_

Travailler, travailler, travailler et encore travailler ! Je ne dois penser qu'à ça !

 _ **Samedi 26 Mai 2019**_

Rosie vient de m'envoyer une lettre. Ils se sont embrassés ! Ils sont trop mignons ! Ils sortent officiellement ensemble, n'en déplaise à leurs parents. Elle m'écrit qu'il lui tient tout le temps la main, même devant tout le monde. Elle est aux anges. Je suis si contente pour eux ! En attendant moi, je dois travailler !

 _ **Lundi 28 Mai 2019**_

J'ai perdu 3 kilos ! Et j'ai aussi acheté mes costumes. Finalement je garde mon boulot, ça me permet de travailler ma technique et de m'assouplir. Jasmine trouve que je travaille trop. C'est facile à dire pour elle, elle ne fait rien !

 _ **Jeudi 31 Mai 2019**_

Ted m'a viré ! Il en a marre de me voir travailler sans arrêt et de ne pas pouvoir travailler lui aussi ! Il m'a demandé d'aller ailleurs pour la soirée ! Quel culot ! Et je fais comment moi pour m'entrainer ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié :D**

 **Je vous dis à plus tard dans la semaine pour la suite ;)**


	22. Juin 2019

**Hello !  
**

 **Un nouveau chapitre qui marque encore la fin d'une année pour notre petit Victoire :D**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 _ **Vendredi 1 Juin 2019**_

Dominique est encore à l'hôpital. Zélia va faire en sorte qu'elle puisse venir à mon spectacle. Elle tient tellement à voir sa grande sœur danser ! Je me souviens que ça avait bien fait rire la prof quand je lui avais annoncé le nombre de place dont j'avais besoin pour ma famille ! Même maman viendra ! Mais il faut que je travaille !

 _ **Dimanche 3 Juin 2019**_

Ted m'a encore viré ! J'en ai profité pour aller acheter un cadeau pour Dominique. C'est son anniversaire dans 10 jours ! En même temps, c'est sa dernière année, il ne peut pas se permettre de rater cet examen final.

 _ **Mercredi 6 Juin 2019**_

Cet après-midi, je suis restée à l'université pour travailler. J'ai répété pendant des heures, quand soudain j'ai entendu des applaudissements. Quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu que c'était ma prof :

– C'était très bien Victoire.

– Merci Madame.

– Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent. Mais puis-je te poser une question ?

– Bien sûr Madame !

– Pourquoi danses-tu ?

Je me suis permis de la dévisager. J'étais complètement perplexe. Elle a ri en voyant mon visage et ajouté :

– Ce n'est pas banal de voir une sorcière aussi motivée par une discipline moldue, encore moins de vouloir en faire son métier.

Et là, j'ai dû faire une tête vraiment très bizarre vu comme elle a souri :

– Comment savez-vous ….

– Je le savais déjà pour Ted. Et j'avais quelques doutes sur toi. Mais maintenant j'en suis sûre. Et puis, vos noms de famille sont très connus dans le monde sorcier !

– Vous êtes … ?

– Je suis une cracmol, j'ai grandi dans une famille de sorciers. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question jeune fille ! Pourquoi souhaitez-vous autant réussir et danser ?

J'ai réfléchi quelques secondes, avant de finalement décidé de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur :

– La première fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un danser, j'ai été hypnotisé. Et puis Teddy adorait me faire danser. Et un jour, on est tombé amoureux. Ce jour-là, j'ai fait un rêve. J'ai imaginé un spectacle si magique que le monde en aurait le souffle coupé.

– Quel était ce rêve ?

– C'était celui d'une jeune fille, une merveilleuse danseuse, qui serait tellement en harmonie avec son partenaire, qu'elle pourrait danser pendant que celui-ci exécute un sort de lévitation sur elle. Imaginez une chorégraphie où la danseuse s'envole vraiment ! Ce serait tellement magique !

– Ce dont vous rêvez demande beaucoup de travail. Ce serait un exploit d'y arriver.

– Je le sais Madame. C'est pratiquement impossible à réaliser …

– Quelque chose me dit que vous allez dire Mais.

– En effet. Mais si j'arrive à être suffisamment connu et à me faire un nom, je suis sûre que je pourrai le faire !

– Vous êtes sûre de vous en sentir capable ?

– Plus que tout Madame. C'est mon rêve, et rien ne pourra le briser.

– En avez-vous parler à Monsieur Lupin ?

– Non.

– Je vois. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de continuer et de persister. J'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes une excellente danseuse et très déterminée, et je suis sûre que vous êtes capable d'aller au bout de vos rêves. Alors ne me décevez pas ! Et une dernière question : pourquoi êtes-vous dans une université moldu, alors qu'il y a l'A.A.D.S* ?

– Je me suis renseignée et ça ne correspondait pas à ce que je voulais faire. Je veux réaliser mon rêve et ils ne sont pas du tout convaincus. Et puis, je n'avais pas le niveau ni les capacités pour y rentrer.

– C'est vraiment dommage, mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il vous est arrivé de mieux. Je vous laisse, continuez de travailler, et vous verrez que vos efforts payeront !

Je suis remotivée comme jamais. C'est mon rêve, et je ferai tout pour que mon rêve devienne réalité ! Parole de Weasley !

 _ **Vendredi 8 Juin 2019**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que le spectacle n'est que dans une semaine ! L'année est passée tellement vite ! Je passe mon week-end chez Jasmine pour travailler. J'ai envoyé les places à tous les membres de la famille. Après la représentation, on se retrouvera tous ici. Je suis impatiente d'être en vacances !

 _ **Dimanche 10 Juin 2019**_

Ted m'a giflé ! J'avoue que je l'avais bien mérité, mais quand même. Quand je suis rentrée, on s'est violemment disputé. Il trouve que je travaille beaucoup trop et que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec lui. Il a voulu m'empêcher de continuer de travailler, et je l'ai giflé. Après on s'est crié dessus et il m'a giflé. C'est bête quand on y pense, puisqu'il voulait juste que je me repose et détende un peu, et finalement, on se retrouve fâché et en colère l'un envers l'autre. Mais j'ai besoin de travailler !

 _ **Lundi 11 Juin 2019**_

Je me suis réconciliée avec Teddy. On s'est excusé après les cours. Et puis il m'a massé et nous a fait couler un bon bain relaxant. Finalement, j'avais peut-être un peu besoin de me tranquilliser dans les bras de Ted. C'est là où je me sens le mieux. Je suis complètement détendue maintenant !

 _ **Mercredi 13 Juin 2019**_

J'aurais bien aimé continuer de m'entraîner toute l'après-midi, mais Ted a réussi à me convaincre d'aller à la fête d'anniversaire de Dominique. Elle était contente de me voir et a reçu plein de cadeaux. Elle était vraiment ravie de voir tout ce monde.

 _ **Vendredi 15 Juin 2019**_

Demain c'est le grand jour ! C'était la panique aujourd'hui à l'école. Je suis stressée. J'ai posé deux semaines de congés sabbatiques au cabaret V&J. J'ai préparé tous mes costumes et tout ce dont j'aurais besoin, comme ça je suis sûre que je n'oublierai rien.

 _ **Samedi 16 Juin 2019**_

Ça y est, c'est le grand jour ! Tout le monde s'agite en coulisse ! Il y a de toutes les années, des danseurs, des musiciens, de tout. J'ai aperçut tous les Weasley entrer dans la salle. Rose est venue avec Scorpius, ils se tenaient la main. Vraiment trop mignons ! Jasmine est en coulisse avec moi. Elle m'aide à m'habiller, me coiffer et m'habiller. Je n'ai aussi pas vu Ted. Je suis partie bien avant qu'il ne se lève, mais il doit être en train de revoir ses partitions.

Quelques personnes sont déjà passées, c'est bientôt à moi. Il faut que je sois prête et que j'arrête d'écrire ce foutue journal, sinon je vais rater mon entrée !

Je tremble tellement je suis excitée ! C'était géniale ! J'ai failli me blesser, mais tout s'est bien passé. J'étais transporté par la musique, presque je volais ! Et les tonnerres d'applaudissements sont vraiment très encourageants ! Et puis j'ai vu Teddy. Il est entré sur scène et a dit :

– Je vais maintenant vous jouer un morceau de ma composition. Il s'intitule : « Victoire ».

Et il s'est mis à jouer. C'était à couper le souffle. J'en ai pleuré tellement c'était beau. Sa musique m'a touché.

 _ **Dimanche 17 Juin 2019**_

C'est vraiment bon de se retrouver dans un grand lit rien qu'avec son chéri. C'était tellement génial hier !

 _ **Mardi 19 Juin 2019**_

L'école est en vrai effervescence ! Entre les examens, et les félicitations pour le spectacle, c'est dur de s'y retrouver et de garder la tête sur les épaules ! J'ai hâte de commencer ma deuxième année ! J'ai été surprise que certains élèves avec lesquels je n'avais jamais parlé vienne me féliciter pour mes danses ! Ted fête la fin de ses études le dernier jour de l'année. C'est Vendredi. Je ne sais même pas ce que l'on va faire durant les vacances !

Sinon, c'est aujourd'hui nos 2 ans ! Cela fait déjà 2 merveilleuses années que l'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Je suis tellement heureuse, je ne pourrai pas être plus comblée !

 _ **Vendredi 22 Juin 2019**_

Ted est parti faire la fête. J'ai invité Jasmine et quelques filles dans notre classe à la maison. Je n'allais pas rester seule ! Le cabaret sera fermé tout le mois d'août, donc je travaille qu'en Juillet. Je pense qu'on ira à Bristol au mois d'août et qu'on restera là tout le mois de Juillet. Sinon, on s'est super bien amusé. J'espère juste que Ted n'aura pas la gueule de bois, parce que demain c'est les répétitions du mariage. Et dire qu'après demain tante Gaby sera mariée !

 _ **Samedi 23 Juin 2019**_

Teddy est dans un salle état. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire durant toutes les répétitions. Il ne tenait même pas debout. Heureusement que tante Gaby l'a pris à la rigolade. Une fois rentrés à la maison, je l'ai couché et même bordé comme un enfant malade. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder un peu dormir. Il est tellement beau. Et je l'aime tellement. Bon, il faut que je dorme, demain est une journée importante.

 _ **Dimanche 24 Juin 2019**_

Le mariage était génial. Stuart (le nouveau mari de tante Gabrielle) est très gentil. C'était une très belle cérémonie. Teddy a un peu récupéré. Nous nous sommes éclatés sur la piste de danse. Le plus drôle, c'est quand Rose, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, qui était accompagné de Scorpius, a attrapé le bouquet ! La tête de Ron valait tout l'or du monde ! Elle et Scorpius étaient tellement rouge ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont vivre une grande et magnifique histoire d'amour ! Ça y est. Ma tante s'appelle désormais Gabrielle Stuart Hig. A quand le bébé ?

 _ **Mercredi 27 Juin 2019**_

Journée shopping avec Rosie et Lily. J'ai offert à chacune d'elle un magnifique ensemble. Rose va faire craquer Scorpius !

 _ **Samedi 29 Juin 2019**_

Je demande à Ted de me jouer en boucle notre morceau. J'y suis complètement accro, et en plus il m'inspire. C'est fou ce que ça peut me faire du bien de danser juste pour danser, pas pour un spectacle, un travail ou un devoir. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir la danse !

* L'Académie d'Art Dramatique des Sorciers (référence aux contes de Beedle le Barde de J.K. Rowling, commentaire d'Albus Dumbledore sur l'histoire de _La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune_ )

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du spectacle et du rêve de Victoire ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	23. Juillet 2019

_**Dimanche 1 Juillet 2019**_

Comme je ne travaille pas ce soir, on est allé manger chez oncle Harry et tante Ginny. C'était très agréable. Mercredi c'est chez Ron et Hermione, Dimanche midi prochain au Terrier, et le soir chez Percy. On est très demandé !

 _ **Mardi 3 Juillet 2019**_

Je me suis réveillée avec des nausées ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, je peux pas être enceinte ! Je vais attendre quelques jours avant d'en parler avec Ted et de faire un test de grossesse.

 _ **Mercredi 4 Juillet 2019**_

Le repas chez Ron et Hermione était très bien. Mais c'est dur de cacher mes nausées ! J'espère vraiment que je ne suis pas enceinte. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux.

 _ **Vendredi 6 Juillet 2019**_

On a discuté avec Ted de ce qu'on va faire pendant les vacances et de ce que lui fera à la rentrée. J'ai reçu ma lettre avec les résultats de mes examens, la validation de ma première année et mon passage en seconde année. Je suis trop contente ! Ted est d'accord pour rester ici jusqu'en Août, et puis passer un mois à Bristol. On dira qu'on est en vacances en Espagne ou en Italie, peu importe. Il va aussi essayer de trouver un boulot. Il voudrait être pianiste dans un endroit où il jouera toute la journée. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais je suis sûre qu'il va trouver. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui parler de mes doutes sur ma supposée grossesse. Je préfère attendre le bon moment pour lui en parler.

 _ **Dimanche 8 Juillet 2019**_

J'ai vomi tout le midi ! Si Ted ne s'est aperçut de rien, c'est qu'il y a un sérieux problème entre nous. J'ai dit à tout le monde que j'avais la gastro magique. J'espère que personne ne se doute de quelque chose, mais c'est assez bien passé. Comme toujours le repas chez grand-mère était succulent et l'ambiance très familiale. Tout le monde nous a félicité pour le spectacle. Louis est surexcité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Et le repas chez Percy et Audrey étaient bien aussi, même si on a un peu trop parlé politique à mon goût.

 _ **Lundi 9 Juillet 2019**_

On a eu une grande discussion avec Ted. Il a compris depuis bien longtemps ce qu'il se passait, mais attendait juste que je lui en parle. On est allé l'acheter ce test. Plus que 5 minutes.

C'est positif ! Mais comment c'est possible ! J'ai fondu en larmes dans les bras de Ted. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser ! D'un côté, je suis triste parce que je suis trop jeune pour être maman, je n'ai pas de boulot, j'ai pas fini mes études et ça va surement m'empêcher de mener la carrière de mes rêves. Mais de l'autre, je suis contente. Ted a l'air si heureux de cette nouvelle, et la dernière fois j'étais si déçue de ne pas être enceinte. Je ne sais pas si c'est pas ça en fait mon rêve. Être maman, ce ne serait pas une merveilleuse aventure ? On en a pas parlé avec Teddy, car je me suis endormie dans ses bras, et quand je me suis réveillée, c'est lui qui dormait.

 _ **Mardi 10 Juillet 2019**_

On a décidé d'en parler à personne pour l'instant, comme pour la maison. On va aller voir un gynécomage. On en a parlé un peu, et on veut tous les deux le garder. Ted va essayer de trouver un travail, et moi je continue mes études tant que je le peux. On va essayer de garder ça pour nous le plus longtemps possible. On a passé la journée au lit, et Ted n'arrête pas d'embrasser mon ventre. Et j'avoue que j'adore ça et que l'idée d'être enceinte me plait de plus en plus.

 _ **Jeudi 12 Juillet 2019**_

Je déteste les nausées ! J'ai failli vomir en plein milieu du spectacle. On a rendez-vous Samedi pour le médicomage.

 _ **Samedi 14 Juillet 2019**_

Je suis enceinte de 7 semaines ! On a fait une échographie. On était vraiment sur un nuage avec Ted quand on a vu cette petite chose dans mon ventre. La seule ombre, c'est que le médicomage a repéré des choses pas nettes, et il se pourrait que j'aie des problèmes durant ma grossesse. Notre bébé pourrait avoir des problèmes, et il va falloir qu'on attende le quatrième mois pour voir s'il va survivre. Et là, je suis morte de peur à l'idée de perdre mon bébé. Ce serait terrible, et on aurait du mal à se relever si c'était le cas.

 _ **Lundi 16 Juillet 2019**_

On a décidé d'attendre que je sois enceinte de 4 mois et qu'on soit sûr que tout va bien pour l'annoncer à tout le monde. Ted est aux petits soins avec moi. Je trouve ça adorable. Il est adorable. On rigole beaucoup sur ça. J'aimerais que ce soit un petit garçon, et Ted préférerait une fille. Je voudrais qu'il soit métamorphomage, et Ted préfèrerait qu'il soit vélane. C'est drôle comme on se chamaille gentiment sur ça. Et puis, de toute façon on peut rien choisir, donc ce sera le hasard !

 _ **Jeudi 19 Juillet 2019**_

Dominique est encore à l'hôpital. Zélia qui a maintenant son diplôme s'occupe très bien d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle l'adore. J'espère que mon bébé ira bien.

 _ **Lundi 23 Juillet 2019**_

J'ai passé une journée entre filles avec Rose. On a beaucoup discuté. Elle voit souvent Scorpius, même si Drago Malfoy et Ron font tout pour les séparer. Ils ont même payé James pour le faire à leur place, mais rien n'y fait ! Et ce qui m'a choqué, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé des conseils sur le sexe ! Si Ron avait été là ! Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas prendre ce choix à la légère, et d'y réfléchir bien avant, mais surtout d'attendre encore un peu. Et puis je lui ai aussi bien expliqué les moyens de contraceptions. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se retrouve enceinte à 13 ans !

 _ **Jeudi 26 Juillet 2019**_

J'ai fait du shopping avec Jasmine aujourd'hui. Elle part en Irlande tout le mois d'août avec sa tante. J'espère qu'elle va bien s'amuser. Je lui n'ai pas parlé du bébé.

 _ **Dimanche 29 Juillet 2019**_

Hier c'était mon dernier jour de travaille au cabaret. Je suis un peu triste, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je vais pouvoir de nouveau danser. On a invité tous les Weasley à la maison. C'était une très bonne journée. Tout le monde s'est tût pour écouter Teddy joué. C'était hypnotisant. Dommage que Domi soit toujours à l'hôpital, elle aurait adoré !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous vous attendiez au bébé ? Et vous pensez qu'il sera comment ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	24. Août 2019

**Hello !**

 **Après le dernier chapitre qui vous a autant surpris que plu, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous dégoutera pas trop ...**

 **Mais Bonne Lecture quand même ;D**

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 2 Août 2019**_

Je saigne ! On a dû aller en urgence à l'hôpital. J'ai failli perdre le bébé, mais tout va bien. Il me garde jusqu'à demain en observation. On a eu la peur de notre vie avec Teddy, mais on n'est toujours pas rassuré. Ma grossesse s'annonce vraiment dure et compliquée. Il va surement falloir que je me déplace le moins possible. Donc fini la danse. Même si j'aime la danse plus que tout, je ne veux pas mettre la vie de mon bébé en danger !

 _ **Vendredi 3 Août 2019**_

Ils m'ont laissée sortir. Ted est encore plus aux petits soins avec moi. J'ai l'impression d'être une handicapée, mais en même temps, on préfère ne pas prendre de risques pour le bébé. On part Dimanche pour Bristol. Un peu de calme et tranquillité ne nous fera pas de mal !

 _ **Samedi 4 Août 2019**_

Ted voulait qu'on aille acheter quelques petites choses pour bébé, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai peur d'encore trop m'attacher à ce bébé si on lui achète des affaires et d'avoir trop mal si je le perdais. Et puis, j'ai un peu du mal à réaliser. J'ai conscience que quelque chose grandi en moi, mais j'ai du mal à me voir avec un bébé. Il faut y aller petit à petit, que je m'adapte.

 _ **Lundi 6 Août 2019**_

On s'est disputé avec Ted. Il fait trop de projet par rapport à ce bébé. Mais si on le perdait ? Je sais que je suis pessimiste, mais j'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment. Il veut qu'on emménage ici et qu'on fasse la chambre pour enfant dans la pièce vide. Je l'ai peut-être ramené à la réalité trop brutalement. Il est parti en claquant la porte. Dès qu'il rentre je vais m'excuser.

 _ **Mardi 7 Août 2019**_

On s'est réconcilié. Quand il est rentré je me suis excusée, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Alors j'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir :

– Et si on la faisait cette chambre pour bébé ?

– Vic, est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'en veux pas. Tu sais, je comprendrais ….

– Oui Teddy ! Je veux ce bébé. Mais j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment et je n'ai pas envie de souffrir. Je suis heureuse avec toi, et je crois que c'est mon rêve de construire une famille avec toi.

– Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

– Oui Ted. J'aime cet enfant qui grandit dans mon ventre, et je t'aime toi aussi, plus que tout.

Après on s'est embrassé et on est allé dans la chambre. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait attention, comme si j'étais en sucre ! Ça m'énerve, mais je vais retenir de lui dire.

 _ **Jeudi 9 Août 2019**_

Foutues hormones ! J'en ai marre de changer d'humeur toutes les trente secondes et de pas pouvoir me contrôler ! En plus j'ai tout le temps faim et des envies bizarres. Et j'ai aussi pris 1 kilo. Ça y est, je commence à grossir. Ted veut que j'aie un ventre énorme. Et moi aussi j'aimerai avoir un gros bidon.

 _ **Dimanche 12 Août 2019**_

On est d'accord sur un point, on ne veut pas savoir le sexe du bébé avant la naissance. Et on l'annoncera à tout le monde à la rentrée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je vais être maman !

 _ **Mardi 14 Août 2019**_

Le rendez-vous pour la deuxième échographie est prévu pour Mercredi prochain. J'ai hâte de pouvoir revoir ce petit être en moi. Et on pourra aussi entendre son petit cœur battre !

 _ **Vendredi 17 Août 2019**_

Je me sens bizarre. J'ai peur pour le bébé. Ted me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais il ne sent pas ce que je ressens. Je commence à avoir un peu de ventre, mais je ne suis pas rassurée. J'ai toujours cet horrible mauvais pressentiment, qui me poursuit la nuit. Mais il faut que je reste calme, tout va bien se passer, mon bébé sera en très bonne santé et tout va bien se passer.

 _ **Mardi 21 Août 2019**_

On a dû aller en urgence à l'hôpital. Je suis tombée dans les escaliers. J'ai tellement mal au ventre ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé ! J'ai peur ! Je ne peux pas perdre mon bébé, c'est mon bébé ! Je tremble tellement j'ai peur. Et tout ce sang que je perds, ce n'est pas normal !

 _ **Mercredi 22 Août 2019**_

J'ai besoin d'évacuer. Je pleure. On a perdu le bébé. Ted est aussi triste et en colère. En colère contre moi. Il a dit que c'était de ma faute, et qu'à force d'en parler, j'ai fini par y croire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon bébé ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé avoir autant mal, que ça serait aussi dur. Quand je repense qu'il y a seulement quelques heures mon bébé était encore en moi. Je ne sais pas où est-ce que je vais trouver la force de me relever de cette épreuve. Je me sens tellement vide, comme si on avait fait un trou en moi. J'ai perdu une partie de moi, et personne ne peut comprendre. Pourquoi nous ? Je veux mon bébé !

 _ **Jeudi 23 Août 2019**_

Ils me gardent encore aujourd'hui. Ted est resté à mon chevet toute la journée. On n'a pas échangé un mot, on a juste pleuré en silence, en se tenant la main. Notre vie a changé à jamais. On a perdu un bébé. On a perdu notre bébé.

 _ **Vendredi 24 Août 2019**_

Je suis enfin sortie. On ne parle pas avec Ted. On n'en a pas besoin, se regarder nous suffit. Mon bébé, mon tout petit bébé, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je n'arrête pas de pleurer, et Ted fait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer, mais c'est dur. J'étais à peine enceinte de 12 semaines, et on aimait déjà ce bébé comme ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle ?

 _ **Dimanche 26 Août 2019**_

On rentre chez nous. Il va falloir reprendre notre vie là où on l'avait laissé, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais ce sera faux, parce que notre vie a été bouleversée. Et même si on n'en parle pas, jamais, on y pensera toujours. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. J'ai l'impression d'être si vieille, alors que je n'ai que 19 ans. Teddy aussi semble avoir vieilli. À 21 ans, il semble avoir passé les 35 et ses cheveux sont ternes. J'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant. Ça me manque.

 _ **Jeudi 30 Août 2019**_

Je commence à travailler la semaine prochaine. Ted a été aussi embauché au cabaret, ils ont besoin d'un nouveau pianiste, l'ancien déménage à Paris. Mais Ted va quand même chercher un boulot pour la journée. On parle un peu, mais jamais du sujet. Je pense qu'on en parlera quand on se sentira près. J'ai emmené Louis acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il était tellement ravi. J'aimerai emmener mes enfants acheter leurs fournitures moi aussi. Je veux être maman !

 _ **Vendredi 31 Août 2019**_

Et dire que les vacances c'est déjà fini. Je reprends dans trois jours. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que là je devrai avoir un ventre bien rond. Je serais enceinte de 13 semaines. Demain on va manger chez grand-mère pour la rentrée. Je suis déprimée. Pour pas rester à la maison à dépérir alors que Ted cherche du travail, je suis allée faire un peu de shopping avec Jasmine. Ces vacances ont été géniales. Et après, j'ai écrit à Carolyn, Ciara, Lydia et Camille. Et encore après j'ai écrit à Rosie, Lily, Albus et Scorpius. Et je suis allée acheter des farces pour James. Et puis Ted est rentré et on s'est endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre de suite.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui est très triste, un peu cruel, et qui marque la fin d'une très courte histoire, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez le prochain chapitre :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**


	25. Septembre 2019

_**Samedi 1 Septembre 2019**_

Déjà deux ans que j'ai commencé à écrire ce journal.

Le repas s'est bien passé. Ça nous a changé les idées, et fait surtout beaucoup de bien de voir notre famille. Mais ça nous a fait aussi mal de voir tous ces bambins courir de partout. Encore heureux que personne n'a annoncé la prochaine venue au monde d'un Weasley, je crois qu'on aurait craqué sinon. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça pour nous. Dominique a l'air d'aller plutôt bien, même si je n'aime pas la voir aussi maigre. Mais c'est bizarre quand même qu'elle soit en aussi bonne santé aussi longtemps. Pas que je ne suis pas contente, mais c'est louche je trouve. Peut-être que Zélia a enfin trouvé le remède miracle. Je lui enverrai un hibou.

 _ **Dimanche 2 Septembre 2019**_

J'ai reçu des photos de tante Gabrielle. Elle est heureuse et son voyage de noce était géniale. Et elle est enceinte. Quand Ted est rentré et qu'il m'a trouvé en pleure, il s'est inquiété. J'ai toujours essayé de garder mes larmes devant lui. Il n'a pas tout de suite compris, et puis je lui ai montré la carte. Il m'a bercé tout en caressant mes cheveux, et ça m'a fait du bien :

– Tout va bien Vic. Nous aussi on l'aura notre bébé. Je te le promets.

– C'est ma faute Ted. Tout est ma faute. J'aimais ce bébé ! Je veux être maman, je veux être maman avec toi !

– Je sais ma chérie. Je te promets qu'on l'aura notre enfant.

– Et on ira vivre à Bristol ?

– Oui, on aura notre maison, et pleins d'enfants courant dans le jardin. Et on se mariera et on sera heureux. Ça va aller, tout va bien.

J'ai séché mes larmes et j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien :

– J'aimais vraiment ce bébé plus que tout. J'étais même prête à sacrifier ma jeunesse et tout mon temps. Sans hésiter j'aurais même abandonné la danse pour toujours !

– Je sais, moi aussi j'aurai tout fait pour ce bébé. Je t'aime Vic.

– Moi aussi Teddy, je t'aime.

Et puis je me suis endormie dans ses bras, épuisée. Je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir parlé de mon mauvais pressentiment depuis le début de ma grossesse. Mon ancienne grossesse.

 ** _Lundi 3 Septembre 2019_**

C'était dur aujourd'hui. Ted n'est plus là. Jasmine a bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ça m'a fait du bien de reprendre la danse, et les shows du cabaret, surtout que je sais que Ted est là pour me voir danser. La prof de danse m'a fait un clin d'œil complice aussi. Je suis contente de l'avoir de nouveau cette année.

 ** _Mercredi 5 Septembre 2019_**

La vie reprend petit à petit. Ted cherche toujours un boulot, j'envoie des mauvaises blagues à James et communique régulièrement avec Rose. Je traine avec mes amis à la fac. J'ai aussi un peu discuté avec Zélia que j'ai rencontré dans la rue, et on va manger chez mes parents ce week-end. Une vie banale et monotone.

 _ **Vendredi 7 Septembre 2019**_

Teddy a trouvé un petit job de prof de piano dans un conservatoire. Il travaille là-bas toute la journée, même s'il a des horaires assez bons. Le salaire est plutôt bon aussi et il peut garder son job au cabaret. Je suis déprimée et je passe mon temps à chercher quoi faire. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond sans jamais savoir quoi faire.

 ** _Dimanche 9 Septembre 2019_**

Dominique semble vraiment allez mieux. J'ai vraiment l'impression que son état s'améliore de jour en jour. C'est vraiment très calme sans Louis à la maison. Tout s'est bien passé, jusqu'à ce que maman nous demande :

– Vous êtes sûr que ça va entre vous deux ? Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien ?

Sauf qu'elle a abordé le sujet exprès pour nous mettre mal à l'aise. On était très gêné tous les deux et on a rien répondu. Heureusement que papa était là et a détendu l'atmosphère. Mais on est parti assez précipitamment et en plus, on risque plus d'aller chez mes parents, du moins, pas tant que maman sera là. De nouveau brouillés, ça faisait longtemps ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle gâche toujours tout ?

 ** _Mercredi 12 Septembre 2019_**

Je danse sans arrêt. J'ai besoin de danser tout le temps, parce que c'est la seule façon pour moi de ne pas penser, de ne pas être malheureuse. Ça m'aide à oublier. Je suis rassuréeaussi de savoir que Ted est là pour moi, qu'il me comprend et me soutient. Mais il ne peut pas panser toutes mes blessures, il a les sienne aussi. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir sourire.

 ** _Samedi 16 Septembre 2019_**

On réapprend à vivre petit à petit, on se reconstruit. La vie continue et on fait avec. Peut-être que le temps atténuera notre douleur. Maintenant, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser.

 ** _Mercredi 19 Septembre 2019_**

Ma prof de danse m'a gardé toute l'après-midi. Elle m'a fait travailler, et on a longtemps discuté. Elle voudrait s'arranger avec Ted pour que je monte le spectacle de mes rêves ! Ce serait tellement génial ! Elle voudrait que je le présente au monde sorcier à la fin de ma troisième année. On aura besoin de beaucoup travailler, mais c'est faisable. Ce serait tellement formidable ! Il faut que j'en parle à Ted. Elle serait d'accord pour nous entrainer tous les Mercredi, avec l'aide d'un professeur de magie de Poudlard.

 ** _Dimanche 23 Septembre 2019_**

Ted est d'accord et on est allé en parler avec ma prof. On va d'abord commencer par travailler ma chorégraphie, donc on n'aura pas besoin de Teddy avant plusieurs mois. Après, on commencera les répétitions avec le nouveau professeur de Sort de Poudlard, Monsieur Whitby. C'est carrément mon rêve qui est en train de se réaliser !

 ** _Mardi 25 Septembre 2019_**

Rose m'a écrit que de plus en plus d'élèves prennent leurs cours à Poudlard par correspondance. C'est trop bizarre ! Ils ne vont à Poudlard que pour passer les examens important, et pratique le reste chez eux, même s'ils font beaucoup plus de théorie que de pratique. Quelle idée bizarre, franchement !

 ** _Jeudi 27 Septembre 2019_**

Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir parler de mon projet à Jasmine. Mais je suis vraiment rêveuse. Et si ça devenait vraiment réalité ? Je suis contente que Ted partage mon enthousiasme. Enfin quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher !

 ** _Dimanche 30 Septembre 2019_**

Pour fêter l'évènement, on a invité toute la famille, mais on ne leur en a pas parlé. Ce sera notre surprise. Ça semble tellement loin quand même. Dire que ce ne sera pas avant Juin 2021 !

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**


	26. Octobre 2019

_**Mardi 2 Octobre 2019**_

Je suis de nouveau motivée ! Je travaille comme une folle et je souris tout le temps. Et je pense aussi que ça se ressent dans ma danse. Ted compose de nouveau aussi. Il veut créer une musique spéciale pour ma danse. Je commence avec ma prof Mercredi prochain. C'est un grand engagement et je suis ravie que ma prof me le propose, ça prouve qu'elle a confiance en moi et qu'elle croit aussi en moi. C'est très motivant !

 _ **Vendredi 5 Octobre 2019**_

Dominique semble presque complètement guérie ! Le traitement de Zélia est vraiment très efficace. On ne dirait presque pas qu'elle a été malade et se porte comme un charme. Je suis ravie que ce soit enfin terminé ! Elle a un appétit d'ogre, heureusement que Ted avait beaucoup cuisiné ! On a dû l'emmener au cabaret. Elle s'est bien amusée avec mon maquillage dans les loges, et elle s'est très bien tenue. Et quand on est rentré, il a fallu lui faire voir un film et lui lire deux histoires avant qu'enfin elle s'endorme ! Elle a de l'énergie !

 ** _Samedi 6 Octobre 2019_**

Après une nuit écourté par Dominique qui n'a dormi que 5h, mais qui est encore plus en forme que la veille, on a dû aller au parc et lui faire visiter tout Londres. Quand on est rentré, papa est venu la chercher. Vu comme il s'est moqué de nous en voyant comme on était épuisé, il devait le savoir qu'elle était super active ! Dès qu'elle est partie, on est tout de suite allé se recoucher avec Ted. Je suis crevée ! J'hésite même à me faire porter malade pour ce soir, ce qui ne m'est jamais arrivé depuis que je travaille à V&J.

 _ **Lundi 8 Octobre 2019**_

Je suis encore fatiguée tellement elle nous a épuisé ! Je sens que la journée va être dure. La prochaine fois je prévoirai un somnifère pour Domi, et des vitamines pour Teddy et moi !

 _ **Mercredi 10 Octobre 2019**_

Ça y est, je suis complètement vidée de toute énergie ! La prof m'a d'abord demandé de lui expliquer ma chorégraphie et de lui montrer. Puis, on a changé pleins de choses, et j'ai dû refaire encore et encore les mêmes pas en boucle. La chorégraphie est d'un niveau très élevé et il va vraiment me falloir beaucoup d'entraînement et de travail pour y arriver. En plus, il faut que je revoie ma technique. Même si la magie peut me soigner efficacement, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Et ce n'est que le début du travail !

 ** _Samedi 13 Octobre 2019_**

J'ai reçu une lettre de Louis. Il s'éclate à Poudlard et s'est fait pleins de copains. Je suis contente pour lui ! Je vais lui acheter un équipement complet pour son balai pour son anniversaire. Papa et maman vont lui acheter le balai de ses rêves. Il va passer les essais pour être dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je suis si fière de lui !

 ** _Lundi 15 Octobre 2019_**

Onze ans déjà. Ça fait bizarre de se dire que son petit frère a grandi aussi vite. Et dans quelques années il sera diplômé et quittera la chaumière aux coquillages. Il a adoré mon cadeau et m'a écrit une lettre pas très compréhensive, mais très expressive !

 ** _Mercredi 17 Octobre 2019_**

Je me sens bien, parce que je sens que mon corps travaille vraiment, que j'apprends vraiment. Je suis contente de ne pas travailler le Mercredi, parce que je serai vraiment morte ! J'ai croisé Zoé Derwent. Elle est stupéfaite de voir comment l'état de ma sœur c'est amélioré en si peu de temps. C'est vraiment de la magie. D'ailleurs, Domi vient à la maison Vendredi. C'est bon, je suis armée de vitamines, on tiendra mieux le coup avec Ted. Et puis, Jasmine adore ma sœur depuis qu'elle l'a vu au cabaret.

 _ **Vendredi 19 Octobre 2019**_

Ouf, on l'échappé belle ! Dominique s'est énervée parce qu'elle touchait à tout et gênait les danseuses, alors je lui ai demandé de se tenir tranquille, et elle a fait éclater toutes les ampoules du cabaret ! J'ai réussi à attirer l'attention de tout le monde pendant que Teddy réparait discrètement le plus d'ampoule que possible. On n'est pas passé loin ! J'ai fait la leçon à Dominique, et elle m'a promis de faire attention quand on sera en présence de moldu.

 ** _Samedi 20 Octobre 2019_**

Tout se passait très bien avec Dominique, quand elle a commencé à pas se sentir bien. Elle est devenue pâle et s'est mise à tousser beaucoup. Papa est venue la chercher et l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Elle n'a rien, juste un petit coup de fatigue, sûrement parce qu'elle a utilisé la magie hier. J'ai eu peur pendant un moment que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais Ted était là et m'a bien rassuré comme il sait si bien le faire. Ces derniers temps, il garde de plus en plus sa véritable apparence avec moi. Il a toujours ses cheveux violets quand on sort, mais ses cheveux restent d'avantage blond en ma présence, et j'aime ça.

 ** _Mardi 23 Octobre 2019_**

Vendredi après-midi les cours sont annulés ! C'est trop bien, on va pouvoir se faire une sortie entre filles et aller faire du shopping ! Les vacances sont du 2 Novembre au 19 Novembre. On va aller chez grand-mère Apolline en France la deuxième semaine. Ça passe vite quand même !

 ** _Mercredi 24 Octobre 2019_**

Encore une journée bien remplie ! Je ne sens plus aucun de mes membres, j'ai l'impression d'être une poupée qu'on a plié dans tous les sens !

 ** _Vendredi 26 Octobre 2019_**

C'était génial cet après-midi entre filles ! On s'est bien amusé et on a refait nos gardes robes ! C'est vraiment super de pouvoir passer du bon temps avec sa meilleure amie !

 _ **Dimanche 28 Octobre 2019**_

L'état de Dominique se dégrade encore. Rien de très grave, pas de quoi l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais c'est inquiétant. Elle doit venir à la maison la semaine prochaine, on verra si elle va mieux. J'espère que tout va bien se passer, étant donné que c'est tendu entre maman et moi en ce moment.

 ** _Mercredi 31 Octobre 2019_**

J'ai envoyé mes habituelles farces à James. Mais cependant, il semble s'être un peu assagi, et embête beaucoup moins Rose, Lily et Scorpius. Une chance pour eux. Ma prof est vraiment très exigeante. Elle a dit qu'on commencera surement le travaille avec Ted vers Mars / Avril si tout se passe bien. J'ai hâte !


	27. Novembre 2019

**Hello !  
**

 **Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte le point de référence de cette histoire. En fait, si vous voulez, j'ai écris cette histoire uniquement pour que cet évènement se produise (je vous explique pourquoi à la fin du chapitre).**

 **J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas trop ...**

* * *

 ** _Vendredi 2 Novembre 2019_**

C'est les vacances ! Plus de cours, mes journées entièrement libres, même si Ted travaille cette semaine, il a des horaires assez allégées, parce que la majorité de ceux qui prennent des cours avec lui au conservatoire sont aussi en vacances. Le cabaret ne ferme pas des vacances, ça me permettra au moins de continuer à danser un peu. Finalement, on ira juste garder Dominique chez maman, puisqu'elle est malade. Papa est en Turquie pour son travail, et maman sera à une de ses sorties avec ses amies.

 ** _Dimanche 3 Novembre 2019_**

Par Merlin, je tremble tellement que j'ai du mal à écrire. Hier fut surement la pire journée de toute ma vie ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé : avec Ted, on est arrivé en début d'après-midi. Maman ne nous a pas parlé et est partie. On a regardé un film avec Dominique et après, on est allé jouer avec elle sur la plage. Je lui avais dit de ne pas trop se mouiller, qu'elle allait attraper froid sinon. Et puis, elle était si maigre et fatiguée, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes ! Alors bien sûre une vague l'a emporté ! Heureusement que Ted a tout de suite réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se noie. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. On l'a alors ramené trempée et tremblante à la maison. Et puis elle s'est mise à faire son enfant capricieuse et nous a même menacé d'aller dire à maman ce qui s'est passé. Je lui ai alors crié dessus, j'étais très en colère qu'elle nous menace de ça ! Et elle aussi s'est énervée. Teddy a tenté de nous calmer, mais Dominique a fait éclater tout le verre de la maison. Et puis là, tout d'un coup, elle est tombée par terre et n'a plus bougé. Au début, on a cru qu'elle faisait la comédie. Mais quand on s'est approché, elle ne respirait plus ! On a alors paniqué, on a essayé de la réanimer, mais je pleurais, j'étais morte de peur et je paniquais. Et bien sûr, maman est rentrée à cce moment-là. Quand elle a vu tout ça, elle a failli nous tuer. Pour de bon ! Si Ted n'avait pas eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette pour nous protéger, je n'écrirais pas ces lignes. Et puis il nous a fait transplaner dans notre appartement. Mais j'ai entendu maman crier :

– Je te jure que si tu reviens un jour, je te tue ! Tu as tué ta sœur !

J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, et quand je me suis enfin calmée, j'ai vu que Ted s'activait tout autour de moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ted ?

– Vic, il faut qu'on parte. Ta mère est complètement devenue folle, on peut plus rester ici, il faut absolument qu'on parte. Fais tes valises, on s'en va.

– Mais Ted, où on va ? Et pour combien de temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas partir comme ça !

– Victoire, c'est notre vie, notre avenir qui est en jeu. Je ne sais pas encore où on va, peut-être qu'on va un peu bouger avant de s'installer quelque part, ce sera moins dangereux. Dépêche-toi, le temps presse !

J'ai séché mes larmes et fait mes valises. On s'est servi d'un sac sans fond pour mettre toutes nos affaires, plus nos livres, photos et le piano. Puis on a transplané à la banque et retiré tout notre argent. Heureusement qu'on avait de belles économies. Là, on est dans le Sud de la France. On est directement arrivé devant un hôtel dans un tout petit village. Grâce à mon Français, on a réussi facilement à se faire comprendre. On n'est pas sorti de cette chambre depuis hier. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer. Et si Dominique était vraiment morte ? Et si c'était vraiment moi qui l'avait tué ? Je suis morte de peur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va nous arriver. Je suis restée dans les bras de Ted, je n'arrive même pas à bouger. Il me berce et ça m'apaise, mais c'est dur. Notre vie vient de changer à jamais. Plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

 _ **Mardi 6 Novembre 2019**_

On est encore dans le même petit hôtel. Je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'irai plus jamais à la fac, que je ne reverrai plus jamais ma famille, ni mes amis, et Jasmine aussi ! Et mon rêve aussi, il ne se réalisera jamais ! Même si c'est Ted qui a pris la décision, je ne lui en veux pas, il a eu raison. Mais c'est dur. Je viens de réaliser que je viens de renoncer à tout ce qui a construit ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. On part demain pour l'Espagne, il ne faut pas qu'on reste trop longtemps au même endroit. Et surtout, il ne faut que plus jamais j'essaie d'avoir des nouvelles des personnes que je connaissais avant. Ça va être dur. Ted m'a expliqué qu'on doit se construire une nouvelle vie, rien que tous les deux, et faire comme si le passé n'avait jamais existé.

 _ **Jeudi 8 Novembre 2019**_

Nous sommes à Madrid. Ted a complètement changé son apparence, on ne le reconnait plus. Mais il reprend son apparence normale avec moi. Je me suis coupée les cheveux aussi. Ils sont maintenant courts, mais c'est plutôt joli. Ça change. On a compté, on a assez pour vivre pendant environ 6 mois. Après, on verra ce que l'on fait. Pour l'instant, on va voyager et découvrir l'Europe. Et éviter de rencontrer des personnes que l'on connait aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être une fugitive qu'on traque, alors que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Comment pourrait-on savoir où je suis ? Mais il m'arrive quand même de me retourner pour vérifier que personne ne me suive. C'est trop bête, surtout qu'on ne sort pas énormément pour un couple en voyage.

 ** _Dimanche 11 Novembre 2019_**

Aujourd'hui, on est au Danemark. On va surement y rester deux ou trois jours, mais pas très longtemps. Je suis inconsolable, mais Ted est là. C'est mon seul soutient, le seul pilier qui fait que je ne sombre pas dans la démence et que je me bats pour survivre.

 ** _Mercredi 14 Novembre 2019_**

Nous sommes en Allemagne. C'est beau. Je commence à jouer bien le jeu avec Teddy. On prétend être un couple en voyage. De toute façon, pourquoi nous poserait-on des questions ? Heureusement qu'étant sorciers nous pouvons nous débrouiller sans passeport.

 ** _Vendredi 16 Novembre 2019_**

L'Italie, le rêve de Teddy. Il est émerveillé par ce pays où la musique est une des bases de leur culture. C'est quand même assez bizarre pour nous de ne rien faire, de ne pas travailler. Heureusement qu'on avait beaucoup d'économie. Ted a fait sortir son piano et en a joué longtemps. Moi, je ne me sens pas encore prête à sortir mes ballerines et à danser. Il me faut encore du temps, mais je suis contente que Ted continue de jouer et de composer.

 ** _Mardi 20 Novembre 2019_**

Et dire que normalement je devrai être en cours et travailler au cabaret. Tout ça va me manquer ! Mais il ne faut pas y penser ! Nous sommes en Autriche. Nous allons y rester un peu plus longtemps. On va peut-être aller dans des pays plus éloignés, comme l'Asie, l'Amérique et l'Australie. On ne sait pas encore.

 ** _Samedi 24 Novembre 2019_**

J'ai failli craquer aujourd'hui et transplaner en Angleterre pour avoir des nouvelles. Heureusement que Teddy était là pour m'empêcher de faire cette bêtise. Ma petite sœur me manque tellement ! Et Rose, et Jasmine, et Louis, et papa, et les Potter et tout le monde aussi ! J'aimerais tant les revoir une dernière fois ! Je ne saurais jamais si Rose et Scorpius resteront ensemble, se marieront et auront des enfants, si Louis a été pris dans l'équipe de Gryffondore, et si Jasmine a enfin pris le pouvoir à V&J. Mon chez moi me manque, même si la République Tchèque est pas mal.

 ** _Jeudi 29 Novembre 2019_**

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de papa. Il doit être bien triste. Et je m'en veux que ce soit de ma faute. J'espère qu'il aura de beaux cadeaux. J'imagine très bien Jasmine arriver dans l'appartement vide en se demandant où l'on est. Et papa écouter maman lui expliquer comment j'ai tué ma petite sœur. Elle ne peut pas être morte, elle allait si bien ces derniers temps ! Elle est beaucoup trop jeune ! On n'a même pas laissé une lettre d'adieu ! Il faut que j'oublie tout ça. Et le mieux, c'est dans les bras de Ted.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce terrible chapitre ... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Ma petite explication :**

En fait, je pense que je n'ai pas du tout dû le mentionner auparavant, mais j'ai écrit cette histoire parce que j'avais une idée d'histoire tirée d'un forum rpg, et le personnage principal de cette histoire serait ... l'enfant de Ted et Vic. Et normalement, dans cette autre histoire, l'enfant trouve le journal de Victoire et le lit. D'où la nécessité d'écrire en amont le journal de Victoire, qui aurait été une sorte de *bonus. Sauf que j'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire, et en parallèle ce journal, et après deux chapitres, j'ai arrêté d'écrire l'autre histoire (qui me demandait beaucoup trop de temps et de travail) mais j'ai continué et terminée celle-ci. J'ai tout de même gardé ce dont j'avais besoin pour l'autre histoire, au cas où je me déciderai à l'écrire un jour ^^

A la semaine prochaine :D


	28. Décembre 2019

**_Lundi 3 Décembre 2019_**

Nous avons franchi les portes de l'Europe. Nous sommes en Égypte. C'est un mois de Décembre bien sombre qui s'annonce. Aucun cadeau à acheter, personne à qui les offrir. Avec Ted, on ne parle pas beaucoup, mais nos regards en disent long. Une seule chose est sûre maintenant, quoi qu'il se passe on restera ensemble et on ne se quittera pas. Je porte toujours mon médaillon autour de mon cou. Le seul moyen de l'ouvrir, c'est de poser sa baguette dessus et de dire « _Souvenirs Oubliés_ ». Dedans, il y a toutes mes photos réduites : papa et maman, Louis et Dominique, Lily, James, Albus et Hugo, Rose et Scorpius, Grand-mère Molly et Grand-père Arthur, les Potter, tous les couples Weasley et leurs enfants, Ciara, Lydia, Carolyn et Camille, Jasmine, tante Gabrielle et Stuart Hig, et enfin, Teddy et moi. Ce petit pendentif est la dernière preuve de ma vie passée, puisque nous avons lancé un puissant sort de camouflage sur les autres photos. Il faut prononcer le sort « _Finite Incantatem_ » pour les voir apparaître.

 ** _Vendredi 7 Décembre 2019_**

Nous sommes à présent au Vietnam. Ted a su parfaitement s'adapter aux gens d'ici. Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de moi. C'est de la triche en même temps, Ted est métamorphomage !

 ** _Mardi 11 Décembre 2019_**

Je n'avais pas très envie, mais Ted a réussi à m'emmener en Chine et au Japon. Nous avons échappé aux catastrophes naturelles, et c'est le plus important. Ils ont vraiment une magnifique culture. Enfin, tous les pays que nous avons visité ont de très belle culture. Mais je suis fatiguée de voyager sans arrêt. C'est épuisant une vie comme ça, de voyage permanent, de ne jamais pouvoir s'établir nul part, de n'avoir rien à quoi se raccrocher. Et si je me dispute avec Ted, j'ai nul part où aller ! J'ai l'impression de vagabonder. Mais bon, j'essaie de me détendre, c'est comme des vacances. Et puis, je sais que Teddy fait tout pour que je me sente le mieux possible et que ce soit agréable pour moi. Mais c'est aussi dur de ne pas penser à pourquoi je suis là. Tout c'est de ma faute, encore une fois il a fallu que je foute tout en l'air !

 _ **Dimanche 16 Décembre 2019**_

Noël approche. Et pourtant, ici il fait chaud et beau. On ne dirait presque pas qu'on est en Hiver. Nous allons d'îles en îles en Indonésie et Thaïlande. Je pense qu'on va passer notre Noël et jour de l'an en Australie, le pays de mes rêves. Pour me changer les idées, je suis partie à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Ted, mais j'ai aucune idée et je ne trouve rien ! En même temps, à part du soleil et des plages, il n'y a pas grand-chose ici ! D'ailleurs, j'ai la peau tellement bronzée que si je n'étais pas blonde, on me prendrait presque pour une Africaine !

 ** _Dimanche 23 Décembre 2019_**

L'Australie est à nous ! Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de cadeau à Ted, tant pis. Sinon, je suis complètement ébaillie et émerveillée par ce pays. Les danseurs ici dégagent quelque chose de tellement étrange et différent de ce que je connaissais. Ça me donne presque envie de danser. Je vais peut-être franchir le pas demain. L'inspiration est de nouveau avec moi, et je me sens prête et capable de reprendre. Je viens de m'apercevoir aussi que je ne pourrais jamais devenir une célèbre danseuse, on risquerait de me reconnaître. Mais je pense à présent pouvoir vivre comme ça. L'expression c'est : « Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ».

 ** _Lundi 24 Décembre 2019_**

J'ai dansé pour Ted, et ça lui a beaucoup plus :

– C'est mon plus beau cadeau de Noël que tu danses de nouveau.

– Et moi c'est d'être avec toi.

Et après, nous avons fait l'amour comme on ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. J'ai l'impression de revivre sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Même si ce n'est pas mon Noël de rêve, c'est quand même un beau Noël.

 ** _Jeudi 27 Décembre 2019_**

On nous a retrouvé ! J'ai vu papa ! J'étais assise à une table sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, et j'ai tourné la tête et je l'ai vu. Il m'a vu aussi, mais j'ai fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaître. Il sait où l'on est. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Ted. Je veux d'abord parler avec papa. J'ai réussi à laisser un petit mot sur sa table. Ce soir, 21h devant la réception. J'ai dit à Ted que j'avais envie d'aller danser un peu seule dans la salle de sport de l'hôtel.

J'ai retrouvé mon père là où je lui avais dit. Je lui ai d'abord fait signe de me suivre jusqu'à la salle de sport, et une fois enfermés et seuls, je lui ai sauté dans les bras en pleur.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué papa ! Je suis désolée !

– Tout va bien ma petite Victoire.

On a rien dit pendant un moment. J'étais tellement contente de le voir. Et puis je me suis forcée à me calmer.

– Dis-moi papa, comment va Dominique ? Raconte-moi tout, j'ai besoin de savoir !

– Ta sœur est au plus mal. Son état s'est aggravé, mais il est stable. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va se passer, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. D'accord ?

J'ai hoché la tête pour lui faire plaisir, mais sans vraiment y croire.

– T'as mère ne me parle plus. Elle s'est enfermée dans un mutisme complet. Tout le monde va bien sinon. Vous nous avez fait très peur. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous. Vous comptez revenir ?

Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire non, mais je sais que quand il a vu mes yeux, il a compris. On ne pourra pas supporter de devoir affronter tous ces regards, et ce serait trop dur pour nous. Il faut que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Soudain, je me suis aperçue qu'il nous a retrouvé ! On est donc facilement retrouvable !

– Papa, comment t'as fait pour nous trouver ?

– Je savais que tu as toujours rêvé de venir ici. Et j'ai mené ma petite enquête. Ma chérie, je veux vraiment que tu rentres à la maison maintenant.

– Papa, je ne peux pas.

– Mais tu comptes venir me voir au moins de temps en temps ? Tu nous manques beaucoup.

– Écoute papa, c'est impossible. Ce doit être la dernière fois que l'on se voit, d'accord ? Après, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais essayer de me retrouver. D'accord ?

– Ma petite fille …

– Papa ! Promets-le-moi !

– D'accord ma chérie. Mais donne-moi des nouvelles de temps en temps, que je sache que mon petit bébé est toujours en vie. Je sais que Ted prendra bien soin de toi.

– Je t'aime tellement papa !

– Moi aussi Vic, moi aussi.

– Adieu papa.

Et je suis partie en courant et en pleurant. Je suis retournée à la chambre avec Ted, et on est tout de suite partie après que je lui ai tout expliqué. Il va falloir que l'on bouge plus souvent et j'aurais surement beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Je sais que mon père essayera quand même de me retrouver encore pour me convaincre de rentrer à la maison, mais c'est impossible. C'est trop tard maintenant, ma vie est complètement bouleversée.


	29. Juin 2020

**_Dimanche 1 Juin 2020_**

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit dans mon vieux journal. Ces derniers mois nous n'avons cessé de nous déplacer. Je crois qu'on a dû passer par la majorité des pays du monde. Je n'ai recroisé que deux fois papa, et encore, lui ne m'a pas vu, j'ai réussi à partir avant qu'il ne m'aperçoive. J'ai 20 ans et Teddy 22. Mais on s'est aperçu que ce n'était pas une vie de fuir tout le temps. Alors on s'est installé quelque part depuis un mois. On a pensé que si on était plus près d'eux que ce qu'ils ne pensaient, ils ne penseraient pas à nous y chercher. Car oncles Harry et Ron se sont aussi mis à notre poursuite. Nous étions constamment traqués. Alors nous nous sommes installés dans notre petite maison à Bristol. Ça fait près d'un mois qu'on y habite. Quand on est arrivé, la poussière avait envahi tout l'espace. Et puis nous avons tout nettoyé et on y habite comme un couple normal. Et puis, nos économies commençaient à s'assécher. On n'est pas sorti tout le mois dernier pour plus de sécurité. Et on a changé d'identité aussi. Je viens tout juste de retrouver mon carnet que j'avais perdu, c'est pour ça que j'avais arrêté d'écrire. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir écrire de nouveau !

 ** _Mercredi 4 Juin 2020_**

Nous avons fait connaissance avec les voisins. Pour eux, nous sommes de simples moldus, un jeune couple marié. On a dit que l'on voulait avoir une famille et qu'on trouvait l'endroit bien pour avoir des enfants. D'ailleurs, il faut absolument que je fasse un test de grossesse. Ça fait quelques mois qu'on essaie d'avoir enfin un bébé, et je crois que ça y est, cette fois c'est la bonne. Il y a un petit club de danse ici, je vais voir si je ne peux pas donner des cours, et Teddy va se renseigner pour donner des leçons particulières de piano aux enfants, même à domicile. On va juste agir normalement et se créer une nouvelle vie.

 ** _Jeudi 5 Juin 2020_**

Je suis enceinte ! Cette fois, c'est la bonne ! On est tellement content avec Ted ! Depuis le temps qu'on le voulait ce bébé ! Notre rêve va enfin devenir réalité. J'ai hâte d'aller faire une échographie !

 ** _Samedi 7 Juin 2020_**

Ted a affiché des petites annonces pour proposer des cours de piano dans toute la ville. Il a déjà trois clients et deux en attente. C'est une bonne idée qu'il a eue. Quant à moi, j'ai mon entretien d'embauche Lundi. J'espère l'avoir ce boulot, parce qu'avec un bébé en route, on va vraiment en avoir besoin. On a jamais eu de problème d'argents jusqu'à aujourd'hui parce que ma famille m'aidait tout le temps, mais maintenant on n'a plus personne, on ne peut plus que compter sur nous même. Mon échographie est le Mercredi 18 Juin. J'ai trop hâte ! Ted est aussi excité que moi !

 ** _Lundi 9 Juin 2020_**

Je suis prise à l'essai. Pour l'instant ça va pas être dur, je donne juste des cours de danse classique à des petites filles de 4 à 16 ans, tous les jours de 17h à 21h. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, et si je travaille bien, je pourrai donner plus de cours, et pas que des cours de danse classique. Le salaire est plutôt bon, et c'est suffisant pour l'instant. Avec ce que gagne Ted grâce à ses cours, ça va, on s'en sort. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas avec le bébé.

 ** _Mercredi 11 Juin 2020_**

Ted a trois nouveaux clients. Ses cours marchent bien, mais c'est surtout grâce au la bouche à oreille. Il est le seul prof de piano qui est efficace et qui se déplace à domicile. Et moi, je m'en sors bien. J'imagine qu'un jour ce sera peut-être ma petite fille à la barre. Ou mon petit garçon aussi. J'aime ma nouvelle vie, et Teddy aussi a l'air de l'aimer. Plus qu'une semaine et c'est l'échographie !

 ** _Vendredi 13 Juin 2020_**

Aujourd'hui il pleut. C'est une bien triste journée. C'est un Vendredi 13. Et c'est aujourd'hui que Dominique devrait fêter ses 8 ans. Je ne sais pas si elle va bien. J'espère que oui, et qu'elle a oublié sa grande sœur, celle qui l'a abandonné. J'espère aussi que Louis a oublié jusqu'à mon existence. Je suis vraiment une sœur indigne. J'essaie d'imaginer ma vie si j'étais toujours là-bas avec eux, si rien ne s'était passé. Mais je ne vois rien.

 ** _Mercredi 18 Juin 2020_**

Première photo de mon bébé ! La gynécologue (pas de sorcier cette fois) nous a dit que ma grossesse risquait d'être difficile, et qu'il y a des chances pour que je sois obligée de rester au lit. Ça veut dire que je devrais surement quitter mon travail. Mais si c'est pour le bien du bébé, alors d'accord ! Le bébé passe avant tout. Il faudra faire un suivi très régulier et que je n'hésite pas à aller aux urgences si j'ai le moindre problème. Les mois à venir s'annoncent difficiles et déterminant pour le bébé. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre de nouveau mon bébé. Mais Ted sera là, et on va avoir ce bébé. Je sens que c'est le bon ! Prochaine écho le Mercredi 2 Juillet.

 ** _Jeudi 19 Juin 2020_**

Notre anniversaire. Ça fait trois ans. J'espère que ça va durer toute la vie. Cette année notre Noël, notre jour de l'an, nos anniversaires respectif et notre Saint Valentin n'étaient pas super, mais on s'est bien rattrapé aujourd'hui. C'était presque comme avant.

 ** _Vendredi 20 Juin 2020_**

Ted fait tout pour que je me déplace le moins possible. Il me porte même pour monter les escaliers. Et il travaille encore plus pour gagner de l'argent. Pour l'instant je vais encore un peu continuer de travailler, mais au moindre problème j'arrêterai de travailler. Mais j'ai peur que Ted se tue au travail, ce ne serait pas bon. Il ne se repose jamais. Il fait même venir des élèves à la maison. Grâce à son magnifique piano qui prend toute la place dans le salon, il peut donner ses cours sans problèmes. Il y en a qui ne sont pas mauvais parmi ses élèves.

 ** _Dimanche 22 Juin 2020_**

Finalement j'aime bien quand Teddy est aux petits soins avec moi !

 ** _Mercredi 25 Juin 2020_**

Finalement non. Il veut plus de sexe parce qu'il a peur de faire du mal au bébé ! Il est fou ! Et moi alors, je ne compte pas ?

 ** _Samedi 28 Juin 2020_**

J'ai des nausées. C'est encore gérable, mais je n'aime vraiment pas du tout devoir courir jusqu'aux toilettes toutes les trente secondes !

 ** _Lundi 30 Juin 2020_**

C'est dur de donner les cours quand je vais vomir entre chaque enchainement. Heureusement que les filles sont très compréhensives et gentilles avec moi. J'aime vraiment ce boulot et j'ai envie de le garder.


	30. Juillet 2020

**_Mercredi 2 Juillet 2020_**

Nouvelle échographie. Je suis enceinte d'un mois et demi. Je dois accoucher le 22 Février. J'ai tellement hâte de tenir mon bébé dans mes bras ! Il fallait voir le visage rêveur de Ted devant l'écran noir et blanc. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'envoler tant il avait l'air aux anges. Pour l'instant tout va bien, mais il faut que je continue de faire attention. Je dois faire des échographies toutes les deux semaines. C'est tant mieux, on adore voir notre bébé avec Ted. J'ai déjà hâte que les deux semaines soient passées ! Donc rendez-vous le 16.

 ** _Samedi 5 Juillet 2020_**

On a organisé un petit barbecue entre voisins. Ils sont tous vraiment très sympathiques. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne nous aiment pas beaucoup. Enfin, aucune importance, rien ne pourrait me faire descendre de mon nuage. On n'a pas dit que j'étais enceinte, on préfère garder ça entre nous pour l'instant. Et puis, ils s'en apercevront bien à un moment.

 ** _Mardi 8 Juillet 2020_**

J'ai été obligée de dire à mon patron que j'étais enceinte. Je me suis tout bêtement évanouie en plein cours. Il l'a bien pris, et a même décidé de me garder comme prof, même après que j'ai pris un congé maternité. Il m'aime bien. Après ma grossesse, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il me donne d'autres cours. Mon travail le satisfait et les élèves le sont aussi, donc tout va bien.

 ** _Jeudi 10 Juillet 2020_**

On s'est disputé avec Ted, mais rien de très violent. Il ne veut pas savoir le sexe du bébé et moi oui. Il a utilisé mes anciens arguments : il ne veut pas s'attacher, et blablabla, et blablabla. Mais je crois que c'est trop tard, il est déjà accro. Tout le temps il passe ses mains sur mon ventre et l'embrasse. Bientôt il va se mettre à lui parler et à l'écouter ! Un vrai gaga. Mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir, laissons le sexe être une surprise !

 ** _Lundi 14 Juillet 2020_**

Les nausées sont enfin finies. Et Ted a laissé tomber son idée de pas de sexe durant ma grossesse. Tout ce qui me fait du bien fait du bien au bébé, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

 ** _Mercredi 16 Juillet 2020_**

Nouvelle échographie. Le bébé grandit petit à petit, mais il est encore si minuscule ! Il est en bonne santé, mais il faut que je fasse attention parce qu'il y a une anomalie. Dès le moindre saignement je dois vite aller consulter. Mais je sais que je ne vais pas le perdre celui-là. C'est peut-être mon instinct maternel qui agit déjà. Le médecin a dit que j'allais commencer à grossir dans deux mois, et qu'il serait préférable que j'arrête de travailler d'ici le cinquième ou le sixième mois. Ce serait la poisse que je doive rester pendant des mois entiers au lit ! Quel ennui ! Prochaine écho le 30.

 ** _Samedi 19 Juillet 2020_**

Ted a des « réservations » pour la rentrée, des élèves qui veulent telle ou telle heure, tel jour. Le mois d'août sera dur à cause des vacances, il y aura moins de travail. Heureusement qu'il nous reste un peu d'économie et que j'ai toujours mon travail. Il va falloir qu'on fasse des heures supplémentaires !

 ** _Lundi 21 Juillet 2020_**

J'ai acheté pleins de livres sur la grossesse. Normalement, on peut entendre le cœur du bébé dès la huitième semaine. On le demandera lors de la prochaine échographie. Et on va commencer à faire la chambre du bébé dès la semaine prochaine. J'ai envie de manger de la barbe à papa et des pommes d'amour. Étranges lubies !

 ** _Mercredi 23 Juillet 2020_**

On a commencé la chambre. J'ai décidé que les murs seraient peints en vert pomme et bleu électrique. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je veux que ce soit ces couleurs, c'est peut-être le bébé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de manger des crêpes sucettes, mais comme je n'ai pas le droit à l'alcool, je vais devoir faire sans. Teddy est vraiment trop gentil, il se plie à tous mes caprices. Je n'imagine pas ce que se sera si on a une fille ! On ira acheter quelques meubles demain ou après-demain.

 ** _Samedi 26 Juillet 2020_**

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec des douleurs dans le ventre. Quand je me suis levée, je me suis aperçue que je saignais. On est tout de suite allé à l'hôpital. Tout va bien, mais il va falloir encore faire plus attention. Je dois me déplacer le moins possible et éviter de faire des choses dures ou de porter des choses lourdes. Je vais quand même continuer à travailler, mais j'arrêterai si j'ai le moindre problème. Heureusement que le transplanage n'est pas dangereux. D'ailleurs, on utilise très peu la magie, presque comme si elle n'existe pas. J'ai l'impression de vivre une vie plus saine depuis !

 ** _Lundi 28 Juillet 2020_**

La chambre a maintenant un beau berceau et une table à langer. Il y a aussi quelques jouets, et une grande armoire avec quelques vêtements. On a décidé d'attendre le mois prochain avant de finir de remplir l'armoire, et puis, il va bientôt me falloir des nouveaux vêtements plus adaptés à mon état. Les fins de mois risquent d'être serrées si on ne fait pas un peu plus attention, parce que Ted peut toujours se tuer au travail, mais j'ai aussi besoin de lui auprès de moi.

 ** _Mercredi 30 Juillet 2020_**

On a demandé au docteur si on pouvait écouter le cœur du bébé. Il a accepté. C'était magique ! J'ai fondu en larme, et Teddy s'est essuyé le coin de l'œil. C'était vraiment un moment unique, et l'un des plus beau de ma vie.


	31. Août 2020

**_Vendredi 1 Août 2020_**

Quand je vois toutes ces petites filles, pas toujours douées, danser, ça me donne envie. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de céder à la tentation. Ça pourrait être trop dangereux pour le bébé. Et puis, j'ai déjà renoncé à la danse plusieurs fois. Il faut juste que j'attende quelques mois et je pourrai de nouveau sortir mes ballerines. Mais j'en ai vraiment envie. La danse me manque.

 ** _Samedi 2 Août 2020_**

Une journée à rien faire, ça fait vraiment du bien. J'étais allongée sur le canapé et Ted a joué pour moi toute la journée. C'était bon, presque aussi bon que si je l'avais accompagné en dansant. Mais je suis fière de moi parce que je n'ai toujours pas cédé à la tentation de me lever et danser. Après son concerto, il m'a porté jusque dans la chambre, en s'arrêtant dans la jolie petite chambre pour enfant, et il m'a fait l'amour. Je suis vraiment heureuse.

 ** _Lundi 4 Août 2020_**

Il y a beaucoup moins de monde, ça me fatigue moins. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de me lever de ma chaise en général, les filles sont assez autonomes pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire quand je le dis. Je commence à m'attacher à certaines d'entre elles. J'espère quand même qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde à la rentrée, sinon je risque d'être dépassée et je ne pourrai surement plus assurer les cours.

 ** _Jeudi 7 Août 2020_**

Ted s'est mis en tête de me prendre en photo avec mon ventre tous les matins. Sauf que mon ventre est toujours plat pour l'instant. Mais j'ai quelques douleurs, il va falloir retourner chez le médecin.

 ** _Dimanche 10 Août 2020_**

J'ai vraiment très mal, mais je ne saigne pas. J'espère que ce n'est pas le bébé. Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien et que ça va passer. Enfin, j'espère.

 ** _Mercredi 13 Août 2020_**

Le bébé va très bien. Mais il a quand même fallu m'opérer. J'avais juste une crise d'appendicite, rien de très grave, mais ça aurait pu l'être si on ne s'en était pas aperçut à temps. Enfin, tout va bien, tout le monde est en bonne santé, et notre bébé se porte comme un charme. Il a encore grandi. Je suis sûre que notre bébé sera le plus beau.

 ** _Samedi 16 Août 2020_**

On a rempli l'armoire de notre bébé, et aussi la mienne. Notre bébé sera le plus beau, et le mieux habillé ! J'ai aussi appris à tricoter. Je n'arrête pas de tricoter, qu'importe l'endroit où je suis, je fais de tout : bonnet, écharpe, gant, chaussette, petit body …. Je copie un peu ceux de grand-mère Molly, mais notre bébé sera si mignon dans ses habits tricotés par sa maman ! Et puis, il ne recevra jamais de vêtements de grand-mère Molly, il faut bien que je me rattrape. Et on a aussi trouvé son doudou. Enfin, c'est Ted qui l'a trouvé et moi qui ai eu le coup de foudre. C'est une petite peluche en forme de loup. Ça rappelle le père à Ted, et aussi un peu le miens qui a été défiguré par un loup garou. D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est bon signe. Il a peut-être arrêté les recherches. Mais je crois plutôt qu'il n'arrive plus à trouver notre trace. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour ma grossesse. Je l'ai dit à Ted, personne ne doit savoir dans ma famille qu'on a eu un bébé, surtout s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, parce qu'il voudrait à tout prix le séparer de lui, et que je veux que mon bébé grandisse avec son père. Et je sais aussi très bien que Ted élèvera notre bébé comme il faut et qu'il sera un père parfait. J'ai hâte de le voir à l'œuvre !

 ** _Mardi 19 Août 2020_**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de fondant du chaudron avec de la bière au beurre. C'est trop bête, et j'ai dû me contenter d'un bon chocolat chaud fait par mon amour. Ted a un petit garçon qui est vraiment un cas désespéré en piano. J'avais mal aux oreilles, et je suis sûre que le bébé est traumatisé à vie. D'ailleurs, c'est notre petit débat avec Ted : le bébé sera-t-il un pianiste ou un danseur ? Chacun défend son côté, mais bon, c'est lui qui choisira. Et puis, on aura d'autres enfants et il pourra quand même faire les deux !

 _ **Vendredi 22 Août 2020**_

Je suis excitée à l'idée de faire mon échographie. Je crois que rien ne pourra plus jamais remplacer ce que je ressens à chaque échographie. C'est un petit mélange d'excitation, d'impatience et d'appréhension, qui ressemble un peu au stresse avant de monter sur scène, sauf que c'est différent. C'est presque une libération parce que je voulais tellement ce bébé et maintenant qu'il est là, je suis folle de joie, et je n'arrive même pas à l'exprimer. Je crois que je suis juste heureuse.

 ** _Lundi 25 Août 2020_**

Bientôt la rentrée et l'arrivée des enfants. On aura un peu plus de boulot avec Teddy, mais pour l'instant on s'en sort bien. Et puis, s'il y a plus de clients, notre salaire devrait augmenter aussi. Et ce n'est pas ce qui va nous manquer. Et dire que dans quelques jours mon petit frère retournera à Poudlard pour sa deuxième année. Il m'arrive de m'en vouloir des fois, mais je ne peux rien y faire de toute façon.

 ** _Mercredi 27 Août 2020_**

Enfin de retour du moment si important qu'est l'échographie. Ça s'est très bien passé, et on a même eu droit à une petite photo. On va pouvoir l'ajouter à celles de Ted. Finalement je me suis habituée à poser avec mon ventre encore bien plat mais qui commence un peu à sortir. La gynécologue commence à nous connaître, c'est elle qui m'assistera pendant l'accouchement. Tant mieux, parce que j'ai confiance en elle et que je l'aime bien. Prochain rendez-vous : le 10 Septembre.

 ** _Dimanche 31 Août 2020_**

Demain c'est la rentrée. Il va falloir se lever tôt. Ted est inquiet, il a peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Mais il ne m'arrivera rien, il faut pas qu'il s'inquiète, tout va bien se passer. Dans quelques mois on sera trois et on aura une vie encore plus belle qu'aujourd'hui. Cet avenir est une si belle promesse, que des fois j'ai peur d'y croire, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que le rêve ne devienne pas réalité.


	32. Septembre 2020

**_Lundi 1 Septembre 2020_**

Épuisante cette première journée ! C'est fou le monde qu'il y avait aujourd'hui, entre les inscriptions, les cours, les horaires, bref, de quoi s'embrouiller. Dès demain j'aurai des nouveaux horaires : des cours de 8h à 11h avec les adultes, et des cours de 16h à 21h avec les enfants et adolescents. Et j'ai aussi une grosse augmentation de salaire. Je suis sûre que c'est vraiment parce que le patron m'aime bien. Ted m'a massé quand je suis rentrée, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Lui aussi a eu une journée chargée et plein de nouveaux clients. Ça va nous faire des économies, ce sera bien pour le bébé.

 _ **Mercredi 3 Septembre 2020**_

J'ai pensé à un truc : les cours par correspondance de Poudlard, finalement ce n'est pas mal. Je pense qu'on fera surement ça. J'en ai parlé avec Ted, et il est d'accord avec moi, ce sera le mieux pour notre enfant. Le risque serait trop grand sinon qu'il rencontre quelqu'un de ma famille. On fait ça pour le protéger.

 ** _Vendredi 5 Septembre 2020_**

Je passe des heures entières dans la chambre du bébé. Ça me procure une sorte d'harmonie et de paix intérieur. Je crois que ce sont les hormones qui ont un drôle d'effet sur moi. Je suis capable de rester plusieurs heures à imaginer un beau bébé en train de dormir dans le berceau, ou alors qui m'écoute pendant que je lui lis une histoire. Il m'arrive aussi de juste rester assise par terre, le regard perdu au loin.

 ** _Dimanche 7 Septembre 2020_**

J'aime le week-end ! Dommage que Teddy travaille tous les jours. Je me sens un peu seule des fois, même si je sais que Ted est toujours là pour moi, je m'inquiète quand même pour lui. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'autant travailler soit sain. Mais je crois qu'il aime vraiment ce qu'il fait, et je suis heureuse si lui aussi l'est. Même si je me passerai bien quelques fois des cas désespérés qui viennent à la maison. Pauvre petit bébé qui doit subir autant que moi cette torture. Ça devrait être interdit par la loi d'aussi mal jouer !

 ** _Mercredi 10 Septembre 2020_**

Je suis complètement gaga de mon petit bout de chou. Lors de la prochaine échographie on pourra savoir le sexe du bébé, mais on est d'accord, on ne veut pas le savoir. Sauf s'il y en a deux, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Le médecin a dit que je devais commencer à grossir d'ici la prochaine échographie. Je me demande à quoi je vais ressembler avec ce gros ventre !

 ** _Samedi 13 Septembre 2020_**

Aujourd'hui, j'étais vraiment très lunatique. Je me suis mise à pleurer parce que j'avais renversé mon chocolat chaud, et puis après j'ai ris aux éclats quand l'eau des pâtes a débordé. Je vais demander au docteur si c'est les hormones, parce que sinon c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas normal.

 ** _Mardi 16 Septembre 2020_**

La danse me manque vraiment. J'aimerai juste une fois retrouver la sensation, l'envoutement que me procurait la danse. Après tout, le docteur dit que je suis en bonne santé, alors pourquoi je me priverai ?

 ** _Vendredi 19 Septembre 2020_**

J'ai pris deux kilos ! Ça ne se voit presque pas, mais c'est vrai que je commence un peu à grossir. Quand je pense que mon bide va devenir énorme, ça fait vraiment tout drôle. Ted a hâte pour pouvoir jouer du piano au bébé. J'avoue que ça me détend bien quand il joue. Et puis, je chante vraiment mal, alors peut être qu'un petit morceau endormira plus facilement et rapidement bébé que si je lui chante une petite berceuse. Ça m'arrangerait vraiment bien !

 ** _Lundi 22 Septembre 2020_**

Il y a une petite fille toute mignonne qui est venue me demander si j'avais un bébé dans le ventre comme sa maman ou si j'étais juste un peu grosse. J'ai d'abord pleuré (je ne sais même pas pourquoi) et quand la maman a grondé la petite fille, j'ai éclaté de rire. Il faut vraiment que j'en parle au docteur ! D'ici demain, toute la ville sera au courant que je suis enceinte. Bizarre quand même que ce soit une petite fille qui s'en soit aperçut en premier ! Ça prouve bien que les gens font attention à moi. Au moins, maintenant ils feront un peu plus attention à moi. Surtout quand j'aurais une bonbonne d'eau à la place du ventre et que je ressemblerai à une baleine !

 ** _Mercredi 24 Septembre 2020_**

Le docteur m'a dit que c'était tout à fait normal que je sois lunatique. Le bébé va très bien, et il n'y en a qu'un seul. On a refusé de savoir le sexe. Le docteur m'a donné quelques vitamines pour le bébé, parce qu'il est un peu petit pour son âge. Je suis contente que tout aille bien. On est vraiment soulagé avec Teddy. Pas qu'on ne dorme pas tranquille, mais on a toujours peur après ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier. Je crois que ce sera notre blessure à tout jamais.

 ** _Jeudi 25 Septembre 2020_**

Tout le monde à la danse est gentil avec moi. Vive les avantages d'être une femme enceinte ! Toutes les mamans viennent discuter avec moi, mais tout ce qu'elles veulent c'est des informations sur mon bébé. Ça fait combien de mois ? Vous avez des nausées ? Des vergetures ? Et le sexe, vous le connaissez ? Elles me tapent sur le système, mais je reste polie. Après tout, c'est avec leur argent que j'ai acheté les affaires de mon bébé. Et je commence à avoir des vergetures. Je demanderai une crème au docteur la prochaine fois. Je n'en suis même pas à la moitié de ma grossesse. J'ai tellement hâte de mettre au monde mon petit choux. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que les mois s'allongent depuis que je suis enceinte. J'en ai marre d'attendre !

 ** _Dimanche 29 Septembre 2020_**

Ted a joué pour moi et le bébé toute la journée. Même si le bébé ne bouge pas encore, je suis sûre qu'il a adoré. J'ai hâte de pouvoir sentir son petit corps bouger dans le miens ! Teddy a peut-être raison, peut-être bien que le bébé entend ce qu'on lui dit. Je vais me mettre à lui parler tout le temps. Comme ça, quand il arrivera, il sera déjà au courant de tout et saura tout sur tout ! Ted adore me cuisiner pleins de petits plats aussi. Tant mieux, parce que je dévore. C'est qu'il a faim ce petit monstre ! J'espère quand même qu'il ne sera pas comme oncle Ron ! Mes lubies commencent à passer, mais mes sautes d'humeurs ne s'arrêtent pas. Et les vergetures sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Ted est obligé de me lancer un sort de protection pour m'empêcher de me gratter jusqu'au sang. Vive les joies de la grossesse !


	33. Octobre 2020

_**Jeudi 2 Octobre 2020**_

Je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je laisse même Teddy me porter dès qu'il est là. Ce week-end je vais dormir, ça me fera surement du bien. Ted donne des cours jusqu'à tard le soir. On s'est disputé à propos de ça, même si c'est bête. Il veut vraiment ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour notre bébé, et je ne peux absolument pas lui en vouloir pour ça, parce que moi aussi je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais je pense qu'on peut très bien s'en sortir sans se tuer au travail.

 _ **Dimanche 5 Octobre 2020**_

J'ai dormi pendant deux jours. Ça m'a fait un bien fou. J'ai l'impression d'être en pleine forme. Mais j'ai toujours ces horribles démangeaisons ! Vivement que le docteur me donne une bonne crème. Et j'ai pris deux kilos ! Mon ventre n'est plus du tout plat et commence même à prendre une forme arrondie.

 _ **Mercredi 8 Octobre 2020**_

Délivrance ! J'ai enfin la crème de mes rêves et mon calvaire est fini ! Mais le docteur m'a conseillé d'essayer de bouger moins, sinon ça risque d'être dangereux pour le bébé. Je ne bouge pas beaucoup, je vois pas pourquoi il me dit ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si je dansais toujours. C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive de montrer quelques mouvements à mes élèves, mais rien de bien méchant. Je fais vraiment attention, je tiens à mon bébé ! Il faudra quand même que j'arrête de travailler d'ici un mois ou deux. Teddy a aussi demandé si les crèmes contre les femmes enceintes facilement irritable ça existait. Je n'ai même pas trouvé ça drôle ! C'est moi qui porte notre bébé, alors un peu de compassion ! Et c'est lui qui m'a mise en clope, alors il a qu'à assumer sa part des responsabilités ! Moi, irritable ? Jamais de la vie !

 _ **Vendredi 10 Octobre 2020**_

J'ai annoncé à mon patron que je devrais surement arrêter le mois prochain. Il a eu l'air un peu déçu, mais a accepté de bonne grâce. J'ai déjà dit que mon patron m'adorait ? Comme tout le monde en fait. Je suis tellement irremplaçable ! Que ferait le monde sans moi, je me le demande ! Foutes hormones !

 _ **Dimanche 12 Octobre 2020**_

Premier week-end sans aucun salle mioche venu me rendre sourde ! Un vrai bonheur ! Ça me fait plaisir que Ted ai pris une journée de vacance ! C'était très agréable de rester au lit avec lui. Mais j'ai encore pris un kilo ! Et ma poitrine, qui a pris des proportions énormes, mais qui ne semble pas déplaire à Ted, me fait un mal de sinistro ! D'ailleurs, je suis très sensible quand Teddy touche certaines parties de mon corps. En plus d'être chiante, me voilà douillette à cause des hormones ! C'était les joies de la maternité, chapitre 2 !

 _ **Mercredi 15 Octobre 2020**_

Aujourd'hui, Louis a 12 ans. Je me demande s'il a grandi. J'aurais bien aimé lui envoyer un cadeau, mais c'est trop risqué. Surtout que maintenant, on n'est plus que deux. Et j'ai aussi terriblement envie de danser ! Ça fait si longtemps ! J'en ai marre de me priver. Ça ne peut pas me faire du mal si je danse un peu entre deux cours. Après tout, ce n'est que de la danse, c'est pas comme si je jouais une partie de Quidditch !

 _ **Jeudi 16 Octobre 2020**_

Quelle conne, non mais quelle conne vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de danser ? Je n'avais pas fait trois pas de danse que je me suis évanouie. Les élèves m'ont trouvé par terre et je saignais. Très vite j'ai été transporté à l'hôpital. Heureusement le bébé n'a rien, mais c'est pas passé loin. D'ailleurs, si le bébé avait eu quelque chose, je me serais tué si ce n'est pas Teddy qui l'avait fait avant. Il est arrivé complètement paniqué. J'ai réussi à le rassurer, mais je me suis faite sermonner comme si j'avais 5 ans. Maintenant j'ai tout gagné : j'arrête tout de suite de travailler, et je bouge plus du lit. Les deux prochains mois vont être essentiels pour la survie de notre bébé. J'ai bien compris la leçon, je me lèverai plus tant que le bébé ne sera pas né. De toute façon, Ted va très certainement me lancer un sort de glu permanente au lit. Ça m'évitera de faire des bêtises stupides ! Je reste quand même en observation jusqu'à Dimanche.

 _ **Dimanche 19 Octobre 2020**_

Enfin sortie de l'hôpital pour me retrouver aussitôt …. Au lit ! Ted a insisté pour que je l'appelle si besoin. Il a annulé tous ses cours, sauf ceux qui sont à la maison. Il ne veut même pas que je me lève pour aller aux toilettes. C'est carrément une vie en prison ça !

 _ **Mardi 21 Octobre 2020**_

Comme je ne peux pas bouger, je fais que manger ! J'en suis qu'à 4 mois et demi, mais j'ai déjà un ventre énorme ! Et c'est de plus en plus dur de convaincre Teddy de me faire l'amour. Je suis sûre que c'est parce que je suis repoussante. J'ai mauvaise haleine, mes cheveux ressemblent au portrait de Bellatrix Lestrange et je suis grosse comme une baleine.

 _ **Jeudi 23 Octobre 2020**_

Mon patron tient absolument à me payer mes mois de congés. C'est très gentil de sa part. Pour fêter ça, Ted a pris un bon bain avec moi. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, et c'était très bon. Je viens de me rendre compte que si mon bébé tombait un jour sur ce carnet, il aurait de quoi me faire chanter pour le restant de mes jours ! Quelle mère exemplaire je fais quand même ! Mais j'aime tellement mon bébé, même s'il n'est pas encore là. J'imagine déjà l'explosion de bonheur quand je le tiendrai dans mes bras !

 _ **Lundi 27 Octobre 2020**_

Je m'ennuie. Teddy est allé faire des courses, et je n'ai rien à faire. J'aimerai bien me lever, mais j'ai trop peur pour le bébé, et Ted me tuera s'il apprend que je me suis levé. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la petite fille rebelle, vaut mieux que je sois plutôt la petite fille sage.

 _ **Mercredi 29 Octobre 2020**_

Le docteur trouve que le bébé va bien, mais je dois vraiment plus poser un seul pied par terre. La naissance est prévue pour le 6 Mars 2021. J'ai déjà hâte d'être à cette date ! Ted avait les yeux si brillant quand on lui a dit ça !


	34. Novembre 2020

**_Samedi 1 Novembre 2020_**

Je suis nostalgique de toutes ces années où j'envoyais une blague à James à cette date-là. Ça semble si loin aujourd'hui. Mais cette époque est définitivement révolue, et maintenant j'avance d'un pas ferme et décidé vers mon avenir.

 ** _Dimanche 2 Novembre 2020_**

Ça fait un an pile, jour pour jour que nous sommes partis avec Ted. Après cette horrible journée, nous en avons vécu des choses, mais nous sommes heureux aujourd'hui, et rien ne pourra détruire notre amour ou notre bonheur. Je me demande quand même la tête que ferait maman si elle me voyait aujourd'hui. Qui aurait cru que j'aurais définitivement renoncé à la danse et fuit ma famille avec mon petit copain et qu'on s'apprête aujourd'hui à fonder une famille, la nôtre.

 ** _Mardi 4 Novembre 2020_**

On s'est disputé avec Teddy, mais je sais même plus pourquoi tellement c'était bête. Heureusement on s'est vite réconcilié. Le bébé nous rapproche d'une certaine façon, même si on n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être plus proche. Mais c'est une bonne chose, parce que des parents qui se disputent, ce n'est pas terrible.

 ** _Vendredi 7 Novembre 2020_**

Teddy m'a acheté pleins de livres et de laine pour tricoter. Même si c'est ennuyeux, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire, et ça m'occupe un peu au moins.

 _Mercredi 12 Novembre 2020_

Le docteur a dit que le bébé devrait commencer à bouger d'ici le mois prochain, mais de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il ne bouge pas avant Janvier. Et puis, avec notre suivi régulier, on n'a vraiment pas à s'inquiéter. Il a dit que ça faisait beaucoup de bien au bébé que je reste au lit, et que je devais continuer. Le bébé est en pleine forme. On a entendu battre son petit cœur. C'était encore plus magique que la dernière fois ! J'ai fondu en larmes à cause de l'émotion. Mais j'ai vu que Ted se retenait. Merlin, merci de m'avoir donné un homme aussi formidable ! Pas beaucoup d'hommes seraient restés aussi longtemps avec moi, m'auraient autant soutenu, et je suis sûre qu'aucun n'aurait aussi bien géré ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier. Aucun n'aurait abandonné sa vie pour fuir avec moi, aucun n'aurait autant travaillé pour nous faire vivre et sacrifier sa vie, et aucun n'aurait voulu un bébé à seulement 23 ans. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait surement abandonnée depuis longtemps et laissée avec mes problèmes. Teddy est vraiment exceptionnel.

 ** _Jeudi 13 Novembre 2020_**

Ted m'a parlé de mariage ! En fait, on y a tous les deux pensé en même temps. C'est vrai, un couple normal se serait d'abord marié avant d'avoir des enfants. Enfin, nous ça ne nous a même pas effleuré l'esprit avant aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre comme on ne ressent pas le besoin de se marier. Pas qu'on ne s'aime pas ou qu'on n'est pas persuadé que notre amour durera une éternité, mais pourquoi se marier ? Bref, Teddy veut absolument qu'on se marie avant la naissance du bébé. C'est mignon, il veut faire ça dans les règles. Je n'ai pas très envie, surtout dans mon état, mais j'ai quand même dit oui. La date est fixée au 14 Février, comme ça se sera simple et romantique.

 ** _Vendredi 14 Novembre 2020_**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je vais me marier !

 ** _Dimanche 16 Novembre 2020_**

Je me sens énorme, et pourtant, je n'ai pas atteint mon seuil de grossesse maximum. Et même si Ted essaie de me persuader que je suis très belle et pas énorme, je sais très bien qu'il ment pour me faire plaisir. C'est quand même mignon de sa part. Je suis contente de ne plus avoir aucun problème : plus de nausées, de vergetures, de lubies ou de sautes d'humeur. C'est un vrai bonheur cette grossesse (si on oubli le fait que je suis clouée au lit).

 ** _Jeudi 20 Novembre 2020_**

On s'est disputé avec Ted. En fait, il avait juste besoin d'être un peu rassuré. Il a aussi peur que moi de ne pas savoir s'y prendre. C'est partie d'un simple désaccord parce que je voulais me lever pour aller aux toilettes. J'ai alors rétorqué que j'étais une bonne mère et que je ne ferais rien qui nuirait à la santé du bébé. Et là, Ted s'est mis à pleurer. Il est venu se blottir contre ma poitrine et je l'ai écouté me raconter tous ses doutes :

\- Et si j'étais un mauvais père ? Je n'ai jamais eu de parents, je sais pas comment il faut faire moi ! Et si je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, j'ai peur de tout rater. Je ne veux pas perdre ce bébé, mais j'ai tellement peur. Et si c'était une mauvaise idée ? On est peut-être trop jeune, et puis je suis sûr que tu serais plus heureuse avec quelqu'un qui aurait les moyens de s'occuper de toi et du bébé. Et je suis sûr aussi que ta famille te manque et que tu serais plus heureuse avec eux …

\- Ted, calme-toi mon amour. Je t'aime plus que tout, et j'aime aussi profondément cet enfant. Ce bébé, c'est le nôtre. C'est sûr que ça ne sera pas toujours facile, il y aura des hauts et des bas, mais on s'en sortira. Quand je te vois si intentionné avec moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu seras un papa génial. Et le plus important c'est qu'on l'aime et qu'on fasse tout pour qu'il le sache. Moi aussi je suis morte de peur, mais je suppose que c'est normal. Tout va bien se passer, on va s'en sortir, comme toujours.

Ted s'est un peu calmé et s'est endormi dans mes bras. J'ai longtemps caressé ses beaux cheveux blonds, presque comme les miens, avant d'enfin m'endormir avec lui.

 ** _Dimanche 23 Novembre 2020_**

Ted a joué du piano toute la journée. J'ai hâte de pouvoir sentir mon bébé bouger dans mon ventre. Je suis sûre qu'il adore quand son papa lui parle et joue du piano. C'est bientôt Noël, notre premier Noël à presque trois. J'ai hâte que Teddy décore la maison.

 ** _Mercredi 26 Novembre 2020_**

Encore une échographie à ajouter à notre album photo. Le médecin dit que je dois encore beaucoup grossir. Mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis déjà énorme ! Et aujourd'hui, ça fait trois ans qu'on l'a fait pour la première fois. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tellement magique, je n'oublierai jamais ce moment de ma vie d'adolescente. Et dire que je n'ai jamais connue d'autre amant que lui dans ma vie !

 ** _Samedi 29 Novembre 2020_**

C'est l'anniversaire de mon papa. Je l'imagine bien souffler ses bougies, entouré des Weasley, de maman, Louis et Dominique. Je me demande s'il me cherche toujours, ou si juste il pense à moi. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait fait un super grand-père, un peu gâteux, mais un grand-père génial quand même. Je ne le saurais jamais de toute manière, alors mieux vaut tout imaginer comme ça, puisque ça ne se produira jamais. En tout cas, mon enfant aura des parents qui l'aiment plus que tout, et c'est de loin le plus important de tout. Il aura besoin de personne d'autre. On t'attend avec impatience mon petit ange !


	35. Décembre 2020

_**Lundi 1 Décembre 2020**_

Plus que 24 jours et c'est Noël. Ted pose tout le temps ses mains sur mon ventre en espérant ressentir le bébé bouger, mais même moi je ne l'ai pas encore senti bouger. Ce serait un beau cadeau de Noël s'il décidait enfin de nous donner un petit signe.

 _ **Mercredi 3 Décembre 2020**_

Teddy est en train de composer un morceau spécial pour le bébé. Il n'avance pas très vite, mais c'est pas trop mal pour un début. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera quand il l'aura fini. En plus, c'est très agréable d'entendre les douces mélodies monter jusqu'à la chambre. J'aimerais tellement aller me promener dehors. Il a neigé. De ce que j'en vois à travers la fenêtre, les rues sont couvertes d'une épaisse couche blanche, et les maisons brillent avec leurs décorations. La nôtre aussi est toute décorée, mais c'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas en profiter.

 _ **Samedi 6 Décembre 2020**_

Teddy me transporte du lit au canapé. Il a dressé l'arbre de noël devant moi, j'étais super contente. Notre arbre est magnifique, et Ted y a mis tout son cœur pour le décorer. C'est moi qui ai mis l'étoile au sommet grâce à ma baguette. Ted a fait des gâteaux en forme de petits bonhommes. Ils étaient délicieux, et il va en refaire pour le repas de noël. Pour le repas, nous allons le fêter tous les deux en tête à tête. Il va surement faire un poulet, avec un bon dessert.

 _ **Mercredi 10 Décembre 2020**_

Mon ventre devient vraiment énorme. L'échographie devient de plus en plus nette. Et en plus, le bébé va commencer à bouger bientôt. Ma gynécologue m'a promis d'être là à la naissance du bébé. Je suis un peu rassurée de savoir qu'elle sera là, parce que j'avoue qu'au plus on se rapproche du jour J, au plus j'ai peur de l'accouchement. Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, il faudra bien accoucher un jour. J'aurai bien aimé aller à des cours d'accouchements sans douleur, mais vu que je peux à peine bouger. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à rester debout tellement je passe de temps couchée. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de jambes, c'est horrible !

 _ **Dimanche 14 Décembre 2020**_

Bébé n'a toujours pas bougé ! J'ai vraiment trop hâte de le sentir bouger. Et j'ai acheté pour Ted des nouvelles partitions vierge pour qu'il puisse y écrire ses morceaux. Il a presque fini son morceau pour notre bébé. J'ai aussi choisi une pensive comme cadeau de noël pour Teddy. Ça lui fera du bien de se vider un peu la tête de temps en temps !

 _ **Mardi 16 Décembre 2020**_

Teddy m'a dit que les voisins s'inquiétaient de ne plus me voir, qu'ils croyaient qu'il m'était arrivé malheur et que Ted essayait de cacher son crime. Trop drôle ! Pour rassurer tout le monde, il m'a porté dehors. Il m'a laissé sur un banc pendant qu'il faisait un bonhomme de neige, pas très gros. Il faut dire que mon ventre faisait le double de celui de son bonhomme. Mais j'ai adoré sortir, voir un peu la lumière du jour et sentir l'air frais ! Tout le monde me regardait et j'étais fière de mon gros ventre.

 _ **Jeudi 18 Décembre 2020**_

Teddy a encadré l'échographie d'hier et l'a accroché sur la cheminée, à côté du sapin. Je me sens énorme, je me demande même comment Teddy fait pour me porter ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe dans les escaliers ! Il ne pourra surement pas me porter le jour où j'accoucherai tellement je serai énorme ! Comment je vais faire moi pour perdre tous ces kilos ? Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un éléphant toute ma vie.

 _ **Dimanche 21 Décembre 2020**_

Il a bougé ! J'ai senti le bébé bouger ! C'était géniale ! Son papa jouait du piano, et je l'ai senti se retourner ! Je cru que ce jour ne viendrait jamais ! Et quand son papa a posé sa main sur mon ventre, il m'a donné un petit coup ! Mais le mieux, c'est quand Ted s'est remis à jouer du piano, je l'ai tout de suite senti se calmer et se détendre. C'est tellement merveilleux comme sensation ! Je vais donner la vie ! C'était tellement un beau moment, que j'ai cru que Teddy allait s'envoler comme un ange au plafond ! Ce qui nous a emmené à une petite discussion : comment on va appeler notre enfant ? Alors là, grand débat. Et puis, il faut prévoir des noms pour les deux sexes vu qu'on ne sait toujours pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Et en plus, on n'était vraiment pas d'accord :

– Mon fils ne s'appellera pas Chrys parce que c'est ton chanteur préféré du moment !

– Et qui te dit que nous aurons une fille ? Et puis, c'est moi qui ai porté ce bébé pendant 9 mois, j'estime avoir droit au moins de choisir son prénom !

– Pas question, on est deux à être parents, alors c'est 50/50. Et pas question de lui donner un nom qui ne me plait pas !

– D'accord, mais oublie tout de suite les noms des membres de ma famille, ou même de la tienne !

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ça fait trop vieux et ce n'est pas très original. Je veux que notre bébé ait un nom unique et que personne d'autre que lui ai le même dans la famille.

– D'accord, alors si c'est un garçon, tu proposes quoi ?

– Hum … Nick ?

– Tu rigoles ! Ça me fait penser à Nick quasi-sans tête !

– T'as raison, ce n'est pas terrible. Hum, alors, Connor ?

– J'aime bien, mais je suis sûre qu'on peut faire mieux.

– Je sais ! Black !

– Tu n'avais pas dit pas de nom commémoratif ?

– Non, juste ceux qui sont déjà pris. C'est joli Black, non ?

– Bof.

– Puisque t'es si fort, qu'est-ce que tu proposes si c'est une fille ?

– Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être Lindsay, ou non, je sais, Violette !

– Violette, j'adore ! Ça me fait penser à maman et à Jasmine, un nom de fleur, et en même temps ça me rappelle la couleur de tes cheveux. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom !

– De toute façon, on verra bien quand le bébé sera né.

– Tu as raison.

Et après on est allé se coucher, sans vraiment avoir choisi de prénom, mais j'étais vraiment trop épuisée pour continuer notre discussion. On a encore un peu de temps pour y penser de toute façon.

 ** _Mercredi 24 Décembre 2020_**

Le repas était délicieux. Je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer dans un an, fêter noël avec notre bébé, comme une vraie famille. Ça semble tellement irréel et un peu bête aujourd'hui, mais j'ai hâte de vivre tous ces moments en tant que maman. J'ai l'impression de voir la vie différemment depuis que je porte cette enfant. Tout semble plus beau et plus intense, presque plus vrai même.

 _ **Jeudi 25 Décembre 2020**_

Ted m'a offert une magnifique robe pour notre mariage. Il a déjà pris rendez-vous, ce sera simple et rapide, exactement comme je le veux. Mais je suis quand même un peu stressée, et aussi excitée. Je vais devenir Madame Lupin !

 _ **Samedi 27 Décembre 2020**_

C'est une vraie tempête dehors ! Ça oblige Ted à rester avec moi et à passer la journée au lit. Mais j'arrive plus à le convaincre de me faire l'amour. Je crois que plus rien n'y fera maintenant. J'ai plus qu'à attendre trois mois avant de pouvoir enfin satisfaire mes désirs !

 _ **Mercredi 31 Décembre 2020**_

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle année pleine de promesse ! Le décompte a commencé : 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 !


	36. Janvier 2021

_**Vendredi 2 Janvier 2021**_

Le bébé bouge souvent. J'adore ça. J'ai remarqué qu'il s'agitait beaucoup quand son papa posait sa main sur mon ventre ou lui parlait, comme pour dire qu'il était content. Et quand Ted joue du piano, le bébé se tranquillise aussi, comme si la musique l'apaisait. C'est trop mignon !

 _ **Lundi 5 Janvier 2021**_

Teddy a déjà repris le boulot ! Ce n'est pas drôle, il me reste plus qu'à reprendre mes livres et le tricot ! Encore heureux que je sois installée sur le canapé pendant la journée, comme ça je peux aussi regarder un peu la télévision, mais ça m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. Je jouerais bien à l'ordinateur, mais Ted dit que les ondes sont mauvaises et qu'il ne veut pas fragiliser encore plus notre bébé, alors j'ai pas le droit d'approcher l'ordinateur à moins de deux mètres. Un vrai papa poule avant l'heure celui-là ! J'espère qu'il n'étouffera pas trop notre petit ange quand même. Mais je sais très bien qu'il sera le meilleur des papas !

 _ **Mardi 6 Janvier 2021**_

Et merde ! Alors qu'il m'emmenait mon repas dans un plateau, Teddy est tombé dans les escaliers. Alarmée par le bruit, et inquiète qu'il ne me réponde pas, je me suis levée pour aller voir. Et j'ai bien fait parce qu'il était sacrément sonné ! J'ai réussi avec beaucoup de mal à l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais j'ai aussi eu des saignements, parce que je suis tombée plusieurs fois, mes jambes n'étant pas assez forte pour me porter. C'est parce que je suis restée trop longtemps sans les utiliser ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un handicapé. On m'a fait des échographies, et tout va bien, mais il faut plus que je tombe, sinon ça pourrait être fatal pour le bébé. Ted dort encore, il a deux côtes cassées. J'entends déjà d'ici le sermon qu'il va me faire pour m'être levée et lui avoir porté secours. Il aurait pu se tuer cet idiot !

 _ **Mercredi 7 Janvier 2021**_

Ted m'a belle et bien passé un savon. Il faudra qu'il arrête quand le bébé sera né. Mais il a quand même avoué que j'avais eu raison. Et il m'a fait promettre de ne plus recommencer et de me contenter d'appeler une ambulance la prochaine fois. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu y penser, mais ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il faut dire que mon esprit à d'autres préoccupations ces derniers temps !

 _ **Samedi 10 Janvier 2021**_

On a finalement consulté un médicomage, parce que Teddy avait trop mal et qu'il ne veut pas s'arrêter de travailler. Au moins, comme ça il n'a plus rien et tout est arrangé ! Il a presque terminé le morceau pour notre petit ange. D'ailleurs il est très agité en ce moment !

 _ **Mardi 13 Janvier 2021**_

Le morceau est enfin terminé ! C'est trop mignon et j'adore l'écouter jouer ce morceau. Le bébé aussi aime beaucoup ce morceau, c'est son préféré j'ai remarqué. Ted a tout le temps ses mains sur son ventre, à le caresser et à attendre un mouvement du bébé. Ou alors il lui parle, puis colle son oreille contre mon ventre pour voir si le bébé lui répond. C'est trop drôle, mais ce petit spectacle m'attendrit tellement.

 _ **Vendredi 16 Janvier 2021**_

Teddy a acheté des objets moldus trafiqués pour pouvoir surveiller le bébé tout le temps. Il a aussi acheté pleins de couches et de biberon. J'ai l'intention de lui donner le plus possible le sein, mais je sais bien que ce ne sera pas toujours possible, alors mieux vaut être prêts. Il a aussi acheté du lait en poudre, et une tétine trop mignonne ! Notre maison est presque entièrement équipée pour l'arrivée du bébé, il ne nous manque plus que la cage de protection des escaliers pour ne pas qu'il tombe dans les escaliers quand il fera ses premiers pas ! Je t'attends avec impatience mon bébé !

 _ **Mercredi 21 Janvier 2021**_

C'est l'avant dernière échographie avant la naissance du bébé. Tout va bien, et le bébé est en très bonne santé. On ne veut toujours pas savoir le sexe. La gynécologue a déjà réservé la chambre et la salle d'accouchement à l'hôpital, comme ça dès qu'on ira, on n'aura pas à attendre. J'espère quand même que tout va bien se passer durant l'accouchement, et que ça ne fera pas trop mal, et surtout que ça durera pas trop longtemps, parce qu'on a vraiment hâte d'avoir notre bébé avec Teddy.

 _ **Samedi 24 Janvier 2021**_

Je suis vraiment énorme. Je crois que j'ai pris 11 kilos depuis le début de ma grossesse. Même allongée je vois pas mes pieds ! Mais c'est tellement génial de partager son corps avec ce petit être, mon tout petit bébé ! J'espère quand même que j'arriverai facilement à perdre du poids et que je pourrai à nouveau danser, parce que ça me manque vraiment !

 _ **Mardi 27 Janvier 2021**_

Ted commence à enlever les décorations de Noël. Dommage, mais bon, de toute façon je ne les vois pas, donc je m'en moque un peu. La neige commence à fondre, même s'il en reste beaucoup encore sur les trottoirs. Je m'ennuie à mourir toute seule dans cette maison. Il n'y a rien à voir à la télévision en plus !

 _ **Vendredi 30 Janvier 2021**_

Je m'imagine dans un peu plus d'un mois, jouant dans la chambre d'enfant avec mon bébé, le berçant, lui donnant le sein et le regardant dormir paisiblement, bercé par les notes de piano de Ted. Cette vie de mère à l'air si formidable, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans bébé jusqu'à aujourd'hui !


	37. Février 2021

**_Mardi 3 Février 2021_**

Il y a les enfants des voisins qui sont venus nous offrir quelques vieux vêtements et jouets de la part de leurs parents. C'est gentil comme intention, je leur ai à tous envoyé un mot de remerciement. Je n'avais rien d'autre de mieux à faire de toute façon !

 _ **Vendredi 6 Février 2021**_

Et dire que dans normalement un mois, je serai à l'hôpital en train d'accoucher ! Je suis quand même un peu triste que ma grossesse touche à sa fin, parce que même si je suis obligée de rester couchée et de ne plus danser, j'adore vraiment avoir un ventre en ballon de baudruche, et surtout sentir mon bébé grandir dans mon bidon ! C'est vrai que ça va me manquer, je me sentirai peut-être même un peu vide, mais j'aurais qu'à faire d'autres enfants ! Je vais en parler à Ted, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi !

 _ **Lundi 9 Février 2021**_

On en a discuté avec Teddy, et on a décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'avoir d'autres enfants, mais on en aura, c'est sûr. On ne compte pas s'arrêter à un, et puis, il est d'accord pour beaucoup s'entrainer, alors tout va bien ! J'ai l'impression d'être un ange sur un nuage. La vie est belle !

 _ **Mercredi 11 Février 2021**_

Le bébé est un peu trop petit, mais sinon il n'a aucun autre problème. Dès que je sentirai les premières contractions, Teddy devra m'emmener à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, il va arrêter de travailler une semaine avant la date prévue pour la naissance. Ça risque d'être dur de me porter ne serait-ce que jusqu'au taxi, parce que je pèse un hippogriffe mort, et que ça doit pas être facile de déplacer une femme enceinte, pliée de douleur et prise de contraction. Il se peut aussi que je perde d'abord les eaux avant d'avoir des contractions, et alors là, il faudra aller encore plus vite. Ça voudra dire que le bébé est pressé de sortir. Et si jamais aucun des deux ne se produisait, ils provoqueront l'accouchement au plus tard le 7 Mars. D'ailleurs, je devrai me rendre à l'hôpital le 5 Mars si je n'ai toujours pas accouché, comme ça tout sera prêt et plus facile pour les docteurs. J'ai aussi l'autorisation de me lever quelques heures pour mon mariage. Mais pas trop quand même.

 _ **Vendredi 13 Février 2021**_

Vendredi 13, journée maudite ! Je suis stressée comme ce n'est pas possible pour demain ! Comme témoin, on a demandé à mon patron et à la maman d'un élève de Ted, faute de pouvoir faire mieux. La cérémonie est à 14h à la mairie. Il faut que je respire.

 _ **Samedi 14 Février 2021**_

J'étais réveillée tôt aujourd'hui. Teddy m'a apporté mon petit déjeuné sur un plateau, puis je l'ai chassé pour pouvoir me préparer tranquillement. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me voie avant le mariage, ça porte malheur ! Kenza, ma demoiselle d'honneur viendra me chercher à 13h. Ted, lui, ira directement là-bas après son cours de midi. Il se changera chez mon patron. Bon, il est temps de commencer à me préparer ! D'abord, je vais prendre un bon bain parfumé. Après, je vais enduit mon corps de toutes sortes de crèmes, mais en faisant attention qu'aucune ne soit dangereuse pour le bébé, c'est pas le moment d'avoir des problèmes, pas aujourd'hui ! Puis, je vais faire de jolies boucles à mes cheveux, avant de les coiffer en un chignon sophistiqué avec des fleurs et des rubans de soies blanches. Puis, je vais me maquiller, quelque chose de léger et de naturelle, pas trop compliqué parce que je n'arrive pas très bien toute seule. Puis, je vais très certainement passer un certain temps à chercher où j'ai mis le pendentif et la barrette bleue pour la tradition. Même si on n'est pas croyant, on tient quand même à faire les choses bien. Et puis, ce n'est même pas un mariage religieux ! Bref, après je devrai mettre ma robe, et ce sera de loin le plus compliqué avec mon ventre qui fait la taille d'un œuf de dragon ! Ma robe est très simple, blanche et longue jusqu'au sol, avec des manches longues (il fait encore froid !) et des bordures en argent. Rien de bien exceptionnelle, mais elle est quand même très belle. Et en fait, ce n'est pas le plus dur. Le plus dur, ce sera de mettre mes chaussures. Je pense que je ne vais pas les mettre et demander à ma demoiselle d'honneur de m'aider quand elle sera là. Même si elles ne sont pas à talons (interdites à cause du bébé), j'aurai beaucoup de mal à les mettre et à descendre avec. Mais bon, il faudrait que j'arrête d'écrire là et que j'aille vraiment me préparer, parce que Kenza ne va pas tarder et je vais être en retard !

 _ **Dimanche 15 Février 2021**_

Je suis mariée ! Qui aurait cru qu'a seulement 20 ans, je serai déjà mariée, bientôt maman et que je serai loin de chez moi ! Kenza m'a gentiment aidé et m'a emmené à la mairie. On a failli arrivé en retard à cause des bouchons, mais finalement on est arrivé à l'heure. Ted m'attendait devant le maire. Tandis que je m'avançais vers lui, ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux m'a coupé le souffle. Ces yeux brillaient tellement, un mélange de passion, de tendresse et d'amour si explosif que j'ai eu l'impression d'être encore plus belle que les étoiles brillant dans le ciel. La cérémonie s'est bien passée, et on s'est dit « oui », avant de rentrée chez nous et de fêter notre Saint Valentin dans le lit. Mais il n'a pas voulu qu'on consomme notre mariage, c'est pas juste ! Mon bébé, j'espère que tu sais la chance que tu as, parce que ta maman a dû se priver de plein de chose pour toi !

 _ **Mardi 17 Février 2021**_

Par Merlin, j'ai des contractions ! Pas très souvent, mais quand même ! Teddy ne rentre pas avant 23h, soit dans 4h. Je pense que je vais pouvoir tenir jusque-là, parce qu'elles ne sont pas très fréquentes ni très douloureuses. Enfin, espérons que je tienne, parce que je sens qu'il va falloir aller à l'hôpital. Quand même, deux semaines d'avances, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup ! Mais si mon bébé a décidé de sortir maintenant, alors soit ! Je t'attends mon petit cœur !

 _ **Mercredi 18 Février 2021**_

Les contractions sont insupportables ! Je suis à l'hôpital et le travail va bientôt commencer, je le sens. Teddy est à mes côtés et me tient la main en attendant le moment clé. Bientôt je vais pouvoir tenir mon bébé dans mes bras. Mais ça fait mal ! Je le sens, c'est maintenant !


	38. Fin de ce carnet

Ici Ted Lupin qui écrit les dernières lignes de ce foutu journal. C'est fini, tout est fini. Victoire, ma Victoire, est morte. Comme elle l'aurait voulu et fait, je vais vous raconter.

L'accouchement se passait bien. Puis Victoire a voulu me dire quelque chose :

– Ted, je …

Elle n'a jamais terminé sa phrase. Elle s'est évanouie alors que les machines se sont mises à biper. Ils ont dû l'emmener d'urgence au bloc et m'ont fait sortir de la chambre.

Je me suis retrouvé dans un couloir, où j'ai attendu durant des heures dans l'angoisse. Puis, un médecin est venu me voir pour m'informer :

– Monsieur Lupin ?

– Oui ?

– Nous sommes vraiment navrés, nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir, mais il y a eu de graves complications. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu sauver votre femme, c'était déjà trop tard quand nous sommes arrivés au bloc. Toutes nos condoléances Monsieur.

– Non ! C'est impossible ! Non ! Vous vous trompez !

Mon cri a transpercé le silence matinal de la maternité. Vic, mon amour ne pouvait pas être morte. Bien sûr que sa grossesse avait été dure, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible, pas après tout ce qui nous été arrivé et toutes les épreuves traversées et surmontées.

J'étais à genoux par terre, recroquevillé de douleur comme si on m'avait donné un coup de poignard en plein cœur, les larmes coulant librement le long de mes joues, quand j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule :

– Monsieur, vous avez une magnifique petite fille en parfaite santé qui vous attend. Vous ne voulez pas la voir ?

Mes sanglots ont alors cessé et je me suis redressé. J'ai suivi en silence le médecin.

Pendant un instant, j'ai détesté cet enfant. S'il n'existait pas, Victoire serait encore en vie. Mais ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, le temps que je la voie.

Et puis on me l'a mise dans les bras. Il m'a fallu moins d'une demi-seconde pour aimer cet enfant.

Quand j'ai senti son petit visage et son petit corps contre moi, j'ai ressenti tellement d'émotions, de bonheur, d'amour et tant d'autres choses, que je me suis promis d'aimer et protéger ce petit être quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Après tout, c'est mon sang et ma chair, et c'est aussi une partie de Victoire qui survit en elle.

On l'attendait depuis si longtemps, et Victoire aimait tellement le bébé qu'elle portait, que je ne pouvais pas la renier comme ça. Et puis, on ne lutte pas contre les sentiments.

C'est devenu ma raison de vivre, et celle de me battre dans l'instant même.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait huit mois que Victoire est partie. Je sais à présent que je l'aimerai toujours et que je ne l'oublierai jamais, tout comme tous ces moments passés avec elle.

J'ai appelé notre fille Violette, comme elle le voulait. Elle est vraiment magnifique notre fille, et c'est ma seule joie de vivre.

J'ai envoyé une photo de la petite à Bill, grâce à de multiples moyens de communication pour ne pas qu'il arrive à remonter la trace jusqu'à nous. Je lui ai annoncé qu'il était grand-père, et que la petite se prénommait Violette. Mais je n'ai pas eu la force ni le courage de lui dire pour Victoire.

Après tout, c'est sa fille, et je n'aimerai pas qu'il le sache comme ça. Après tout, maintenant je sais ce que ça fait d'être père et d'avoir une fille.

Je vis toujours dans notre petite maison de Bristol, je pense que c'est là que Victoire aurait voulu que la petite grandisse. Je suis aussi professeur de piano. J'ai également rencontré une femme, Laura O'Hara.

Nous vivons ensemble, même si nous nous connaissons depuis très peu de temps. J'aime Laura, pas comme Victoire, jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un autant qu'elle, mais Laura m'aide et apaise mon chagrin.

Je pense même l'épouser dans quelque temps, et elle a déjà officiellement adopté ma fille. Après tout, j'ai besoin d'une femme auprès de moi, et Violette a besoin d'une mère.

Je compte l'élever comme une moldue, même si elle connaîtra tout de ses origines sorcières. Et elle prendra des cours par correspondance, pas question qu'elle aille à Poudlard. Laura est au courant aussi pour notre monde et comment je souhaite élever la petite. De toute façon, pas facile de cacher sa métamorphagie, et ça risque de devenir de plus en plus dur dans les prochaines années, mais on se débrouillera, ma grand-mère a bien réussi.

Pour plus de sécurité, nous portons tous les deux un autre nom, et Laura ne connaît pas nos vrais noms, et elle croit que je n'ai pas de famille, ce qui est vrai, mais elle ne sait pas pour la famille de Victoire.

Je m'appelle Ted Connor, et Violette porte le nom de Thara O'Hara Connor.

Thara, ça veut dire étoile en sanscrit, c'est pour ça que je les appelé comme ça. Maintenant que ça mère est une étoile ...

Je sais que Bill est intelligent et essayera encore de nous retrouver, surtout maintenant que Thara est née.

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de ce carnet, si je vais le garder ou le détruire. Mais je sais qu'il est important, puisqu'il est le témoin des quatre dernières années de la vie de Victoire, et aussi de la mienne.

Une chose est sûre, c'est que Violette ne doit jamais rien savoir, et personne ne doit lire ce qui est écrit. Je vais lancer une série de sorts sur ce carnet avant de décider de son sort final.

 **Fin de ce carnet.**

* * *

 **Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est bien et bel la fin de cette histoire, malheureusement ...  
**

 **Je posterai néanmoins une petite note explicative ce week-end pour vous expliquer pourquoi cette fin, et vous dire ce qu'il advient de Ted et Violette ...**

 **En attendant, c'est l'occasion de me laisser des reviews pour me dire tout ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire :)**


	39. La suite de cette histoire

Hello !

 **Comme prévu, je viens vous donner quelques explications sur cette sordide fin ...**

Lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire, ce ne devait être qu'une sorte "d'annexe" à une autre histoire, beaucoup plus ambitieuse, tirée en partie d'un forum rpg, et dont le personnage principal aurait été ... Thara Harra Connor alias Violette Lupin.

Cependant, je me suis laissée emportée par l'écriture du journal de Victoire - que Violette était censée retrouver un jour et lire pour en apprendre plus sur ses origines - et le projet de base étant beaucoup trop ambitieux, j'en suis venue à ne jamais écrire cette histoire. En fait, si, j'ai écrit très exactement six fois en quatre ans les trois premiers chapitres, mais j'ai toujours fini par les effacer parce que je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas écrire cette histoire, même si elle me tenait à coeur, elle aurait demandé beaucoup trop de temps et d'investissement. Cependant, je ne dis pas qu'un jour je ne me replongerai pas dans cette histoire pour l'écrire - éventuellement, si quelqu'un est intéressé, on pourrait essayer à deux ...

 **Voilà ce qui se serait passé :**

Thara a toujours su que sa mère était morte en couche et que Laura était sa mère adoptive. Elle aime beaucoup son père, et passe des heures à jouer du piano avec lui et à chanter. Cependant, lors de ses six ans, elle est interrompue alors qu'elle joue du piano par des coups à la porte. Laura est dans le grenier, elle n'entend pas, et son père est sorti lui acheter de nouvelles partitions. Elle ouvrira la porte à des policiers qui lui apprendront que Ted Lupin est décédé, renversé par une voiture qui a pris la fuite. Thara et Laura ne sauront jamais qui a tué Teddy.

Suite à la mort de son père, Thara est obligée de déménager. Laura n'a pas un salaire suffisant pour elles-deux, mais elle décide de rester sa mère et de l'élever quand même du mieux qu'elle peut. Thara aura toujours conscience des sacrifices de sa mère adoptive, sachant qu'elle avait toujours deux ou trois boulots en même temps pour lui assurer la meilleure éducation possible, et Thara aimera Laura comme sa vraie mère. Laura ne se remariera jamais et n'aura jamais d'autres enfants que Thara.

Lors de ce déménagement, Thara va rencontrer Seth et Nathan Dabamor, Seth ayant un an de plus qu'elle, et Nathan son âge. Nathan sera très malade est très souvent à l'hôpital durant la première année, ce qui va favoriser un rapprochement entre Thara et Seth. A son retour, il deviendra un peu la troisième roue du carrosse, mais les trois amis seront inséparables dans tout. Seth et Nathan sont les fils d'une sorcière et d'un moldu. Leur père est parti quand Seth a commencé à faire de la magie instinctive - ne sachant pas que sa femme était une sorcière - et tout comme Thara et Laura, les garçons auront une mère - Nathalie - qui se saignera pour les élever du mieux possible, ne comptant pas les sacrifices.

Ils reçurent leur lettre pour Poudlard à 11 ans, mais leurs mères décidèrent qu'ils suivraient les cours par correspondance jusqu'à leur cinquième année - année des BUSES.

Pendant que leurs mères travaillent, le trio va faire les quatre cents coups, mais très vite, leurs relations vont évoluer. Seth et Thara vont vivre une histoire tumultueuse et destructrice, alors que Nathan va rester en retrait, veillant sur Thara et la sauvant de mauvaises situation. Ils vont finalement décider d'arrêter leur histoire lorsque Seth rentrera en cinquième année, ce qui va calmer les tensions dans le trio. Cette année va permettre à Thara de se remettre au piano - qu'elle avait arrêté à la mort de son père - et de se ressourcer.

Tout va basculer lors de l'entrée de Thara et Nathan à Poudlard. Avec eux, une certaine Lola fera son entrée en cinquième année à Poudlard. Lola est une anglaise adoptée par un couple gay qui vit au Japon, elle a deux petits frères jumeaux de 8 ans, et est éloignée de sa famille pour la première fois. Immédiatement, elle va se lier d'amitié avec Thara et Nathan, jusqu'à devenir leur meilleure amie. Et lors de la première rencontre entre Seth et Lola, c'est un véritable coup de foudre qui se produit. Seth est à Serpentard, alors que Thara, Nathan et Lola sont à Gryffondore. Ils se lient également d'amitié avec Mathilde Malfoy, la fille de Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malfoy qui est à Serdaigle et en avance de deux ans sur ses camarades - ce qui explique qu'elle n'a aucun amis. Enfin, le petit groupe se lie d'amitié avec Grey Scott, un serpentard solitaire mais de bonne compagnie, ami de Seth.

Suite aux recommandations de sa mère - qui ne lui a jamais dit que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse ses origines - Thara cache quelque temps son don de métamorphomage.

Entre Lola et Seth, ils se tourneront autour, mais finiront très vite par se mettre ensemble. Bien sûr, il y aura de nombreuses mises au point entre Lola et Thara à cause de leurs relations avec Seth, mais finalement, ce couple sera bénéfique à tout le monde. Seth s'assagira, même s'il continue d'embêter Thara et son frère, et Lola l'apaisera après les tumultes de sa relation avec Thara.

Mathilde et Lola feront ouvrir les yeux à Thara : si Nathan prend autant soin d'elle et est toujours auprès d'elle et la protège même de son frère, c'est parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Au début, Thara n'y croit pas, mais elle finit par se poser des questions, avant de les poser directement à Nathan. Et en effet, Nathan avoue qu'il est amoureux d'elle depuis qu'ils sont enfants, mais qu'il n'a jamais rien tenté parce qu'il avait bien vu que Thara aimait Seth plutôt que lui, et qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait rien dit et qu'il l'avait toujours soutenu, même si c'était douloureux.

Suite à cela, Thara fera une erreur et révélera sa nature de métamorphomage à tout l'école, au début du mois de Novembre. Cela ne rate pas, et deux jours plus tard, Bill Weasley débarque à Poudlard et exige que Zélia Derwent - devenue directrice à la suite du professeur McGonagall et comme son ancêtre - le conduise à cette enfant métamorphomage.

Du côté des Weasley, il y a eu beaucoup de changement au cours des seize dernières années. Malheureusement, environ un an après le départ de Victoire et Teddy, Dominique est morte de sa maladie sans que Zélia ne puisse la sauver. Quelques mois après la mort de leur fille, Bill et Fleur se sont séparés pour différends irréconciliables - à savoir le fait que Fleur reprochait la mort de Dominique à Bill et Victoire, alors que Bill reprochait la perte de Victoire et Dominique à Fleur et son sale caractère. Bill n'obtient que la garde partagée de Louis, ce qui fut compliqué puisque Fleur retourna vivre en France. Bill ne parla jamais à Fleur du fait qu'ils avaient une petite-fille, et avec Harry, il ne cessa jamais de chercher Victoire, Teddy et leur fille.

Afin de protéger Thara, Zélia refusa d'accéder à la requête de Bill, mais elle reçu la visite de tous les Weasley - Harry, Ginny, Rose, Louis ... - et elle décida de convoquer Thara dans son bureau. Elle resta très vague et lui expliqua que la famille de Mathilde voulait la rencontrer, mais que si elle l'autorisait. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Thara accepta.

Bill, Louis et Harry revinrent quelques jours plus tard pour la rencontrer. Au début, Thara ne comprit pas vraiment qui était ces personnes, et lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent de ne pas utiliser sa métamorphagie pour voir sa vraie apparence, elle a prit peur, mais à finit par s'exécuter pour la première fois. Les adultes furent frappés par la ressemblance frappante entre Thara et Victoire à son âge. Immédiatement, Harry lui demande si elle danse ou joue du piano, et elle avoue jouer du piano. Ensuite vient le moment douloureux où ils lui demandent qui sont ses parents, et Thara avoue que sa mère est morte en couche, et que son père est mort quand elle avait six ans, et qu'elle vit avec sa mère adoptive. Ils ont une très longue discussion durant laquelle ils lui expliquent qu'ils pensent qu'elle s'appelle en fait Violette Lupin, et qui elle est vraiment. Bouleversée, la jeune fille s'enfuit parce qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à toutes ces informations.

Elle se réfugie auprès de Nathan, et lui avoue tout ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre et elle lui avoue ses sentiments pour lui. Il la réconforte, et lui conseille d'écrire à Laura pour lui demander des informations. Sa mère lui répond qu'elle ne sait rien de sa famille biologique, son père ne lui avait rien dit, mais qu'elle peut aller chercher dans le grenier pour voir si elle trouve des choses. C'est là que Laura trouvera le médaillon de Victoire et son journal intime qu'elle enverra à Thara. Thara lira le journal de sa mère et découvrira enfin toute la vérité, ce qui la bouleversera encore plus.

Après quelques jours, elle décidera d'en parler avec Mathilde - elle réalise que c'est sa cousine - surtout de la relation très proche entre leurs mères. Mathilde fut très heureuse de se découvrir une nouvelle cousine, et elle lui conseilla de laisser sa chance à sa famille, d'apprendre à les connaître.

Pour les vacances de noël, Violette décide de passer la première semaine chez sa mère, puis de tenter une semaine chez son grand-père. Elle rencontre le reste de la famille, et est un peu effrayée par tout ce monde. Mais Harry, Mathilde et Bill la rassurent, et ils lui parlent beaucoup de ses parents, ce qui réconforte la jeune fille. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Harry, Bill et Louis, et Louis lui confie qu'il n'en n'a jamais voulu à Victoire pour ce qui était arrivé à Dominique, mais qu'il avait toujours beaucoup souffert d'avoir perdu ses deux sœurs. Elle rencontre également les enfants de Louis.

A son retour à Poudlard, tout semble aller pour le mieux. Bill souhaite vraiment faire partie de sa vie, mais comme Violette aime profondément sa mère, ils décident qu'elle irait une semaine chez sa mère, une semaine chez son grand-père à chaque vacances. Elle commence également à sortir avec Nathan, et tout va pour le mieux.

Cependant, alors que les vacances de Pâques arrivent, tout bascule lors du retour de Fleur. Elle a eu vent de l'existence de sa petite fille, et elle a engagé des avocats pour en obtenir la garde totale, en dépit de Bill et Laura, sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. Violette prend peur, surtout après ce qu'elle a lu dans le journal de sa mère, mais Bill la rassure en ;ui assurant que Fleur ne l'emmènerait pas en France avec elle.

Malheureusement, Fleur obtient sa garde contre toute attente, en dépit des efforts de tous les Weasley et de Laura, et elle se retrouve obligée d'aller en France chez sa grand-mère pour l'été. Fleur envisage même de ne plus l'envoyer à Poudlard mais à Beaux-Bâtons pour ne plus qu'elle quitte la France. Au début, Violette fait tout pour échapper à sa grand-mère, qui lui semble toujours aussi raciste - elle critique sa relation avec Nathan et ses amis - et intolérantes qu'avant. Elle découvre pour la première fois de sa vie la danse, et comme sa mère, elle est prise de passion. Elle entretient aussi des correspondances, avec Bill, avec Harry, Mathilde, Nathan et Lola, et Louis vient souvent lui rendre visite. Elle sait qu'en Angleterre, ils font tout pour qu'elle revienne avec eux.

Finalement, après un mois, Fleur finit par craquer. Elle avoue à Violette qu'elle ne s'est jamais pardonné la disparition de ses filles, et que c'est uniquement par orgueil qu'elle a toujours refusé d'admettre que c'était sa faute. Son divorce avec Bill a fini de l'achever, et elle est rentrée en France à cause d'une dépression. Elle porte toujours le deuil de ses filles, et espérait vraiment pouvoir profiter de Violette pour se faire pardonner et se racheter. Elle souhaite vraiment changer, apprendre à la connaître et la rendre heureuse. Très touchée, Violette lui donne le journal de Victoire, et elles conviennent d'un accord : Violette peut retourner en Angleterre, et à chaque vacances, Fleur viendra lui rendre visite chez Bill, à la chaumière aux coquillages, et elles passeront du temps ensemble.

Elle passe la fin de ses vacances chez sa mère, envoyant régulièrement des lettres à sa grand-mère, et elle passe plusieurs jours au Terrier avec les Weasley.

Je pense qu'il lui serait arrivé encore quelques aventures par la suite. Normalement, un accident qui - comme sa mère - la fera tomber enceinte, mais elle perdra le bébé à cause d'un accident dans des escaliers lors d'une bagarre entre Seth et Nathan, ou encore, elle voyagera avec Lola au Japon pour rencontrer sa famille où ses petits frères - de 9 ans - tomberont amoureux d'elle.

L'histoire se termine par le mariage de Seth et Lola, où Violette est demoiselle d'honneur et très heureuse pour eux. Elle s'est lancée dans le métier de chorégraphe, et essaie de rendre réel le rêve de sa mère. Elle finit avec Nathan, et ils vécurent vraiment très heureux, auprès de leur famille. Lola sera peintre, Seth auror, Nathan médicomage, Mathilde langue-de-plomb, et Grey deviendra briseur de sort. D'ailleurs, Mathilde et Grey auront aussi des histoires ensemble, mais ça, ç'aurait été une autre histoire !


End file.
